TE AMO ¿Y QUE?
by valerae
Summary: Dicen que para el amor no hay edad, Candy la adoración de sus padres, lo demostrará al fijarse en el mejor amigo de su padre. Por favor acompáñenme en esta historia donde el amor es preponderante y la edad una mera cuestión de aritmética. Dejen sus reviews y gracias a las que dejaron por mi historia anterior de todo corazón!
1. Chapter 1

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

INTRODUCCIÓN

Candy una chica común de diecisiete años de sedosos cabellos rubios y exorbitantes ojos verdes, se preparaba para asistir a su último año de colegio en compañía de su madre Elizabeth White quién era más bien como su mejor amiga ya que Candy llegó a su vida cuando ella tenía apenas catorce años y su padre James quince.

Fue dentro de este contexto que el abuelo de Candy, Jon White un ex funcionario del ejército acérrimo defensor de la moral y las buenas costumbres, había prácticamente obligado a Elizabeth y James a casarse para no seguir enlodando el nombre de la familia, palabras textuales.

Mas eso no fue más que motivo de felicidad para los jóvenes amantes ya que ellos a pesar de su corta edad se amaban intensamente y los años les darían la razón, luego de diecisiete años seguían más unidos que nunca.

A pesar de haber sido padres a corta edad el matrimonio no pudo tener más hijos debido a un terrible problema de salud que aquejo a la madre de Candy años después de su nacimiento, es por esta razón que su hija se convirtió en la luz de sus ojos, motivo de vida y lo más importante para ambos.

Para James, Candy era motivo de orgullo más ahora que había decidido ingresar a la universidad a estudiar medicina, receloso de su pequeña retoña no le permitía que ningún buitre se le acercara, ella era inteligente y hermosa razones suficientes para mantener atenta a su escopeta, como a veces bromeaba. Ante esta perspectiva para la joven era casi impensado presentarle a alguien que según él no valiera la pena por lo tanto había dejado al amor en segundo plano, siendo su máxima preocupación sus estudios y metas.

James White era un hombre metódico y sagaz, un excelente marido y un padre ejemplar. Accionista y socio mayoritario de la firma White & Grandchester S.A. era conocido como el abogado penal más duro de Boston, solo sobrepasado por quien es su socio, el irresistible Terrence Grandchester que con treinta años era amigo de la Universidad de James y con quien formo la firma hace unos años atrás.

He aquí la discordia Candy siendo ya una mujer se encontraba absoluta e irremediablemente enamorada del mejor amigo de su padre, quién además no paraba de recordarle que era solo una niña a sus ojos y por quien ella siente algo incapaz de seguir ocultando.


	2. Chapter 2

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO 1

DESCUBRIÉNDOTE

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo este fic sí. Esta hecho con mucho cariño y solo con el animo de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Candy ¡apresúrate!-

Ya voy mamá…-

Como todos los días Candy White se preparaba para ir al colegio, hoy empezaba el segundo semestre y con esto la tierra derecha para lo que sería el examen de admisión a la universidad y un escalón más en su sueño de convertirse en una brillante Pediatra.

Mamá hoy me quedare un rato en casa de Annie necesito estudiar desde ya para el examen-

Claro que si hija, pero no comas ansias por favor tu eres la más inteligente de todas, estoy segura que te irá excelente, tu padre y yo confiamos plenamente en ti.-

Gracias, mamá significan mucho esas palabras sabes que te amo-

Yo también hija-

Bien debo irme adiós-

Adiós dulzura-

Salió rauda a su colegio que solo quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, al llegar se encontró con su grupo de amigos considerados los sábelo todos pero no por eso los populares, era un grupo casi de hermanos, conformados por Annie Frey una de sus mejores amigas desde la infancia, su novio Archie Loan y su otra mejor amiga Patricia Garrett quien da la casualidad también tenía novio y era el hermano de Archie, Stear Loan.

Hola amiga!- La saludo animada Annie,- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien! Hola chicos-

Hola Candy- respondieron todos al unisono

Recuerda Annie que hoy nos quedaremos un poco más tarde hay una serie de problemas de ecuaciones para los cuales necesito de tu ayuda- Se puede decir que los números eran cosa de Annie.

Claro Candy, no hay problema, en mi casa como habíamos acordado- guiñe un ojo en aprobación.

Pero Candy no exageres todos saben que eres un cerebro con patas te irá bien solo tranquilízate y ya verás- acoto Paty

Bien, si todo el mundo continua diciéndome eso terminaré por creerlo- sonrió Candy

Eres demasiado modesta chica- contesta Stear.

Me parece que tocan la campana para entrar a clases- dice Archie

Apresurémonos entonces no quiero llegar atrasada- comentó Candy

Así se dirigieron a clases en total silencio, Candy ensimismada recordó la razón por la cual sentía aquella ansiedad por estudiar y porque su interés en mantener su mente ocupada estaba sobrepasando sus propios límites y es que desde que comenzó, lo que según ella llama una "laguna mental permanente", no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

Candy nunca se ha fijado en nadie románticamente de veras, de hecho la única vez que lo hizo tenía alrededor de 12 años y fue por un chico nuevo que venía de intercambio y se llamaba Gabriel Martinez, aquel exótico brasileño de ojos color tigre había robado su corazón o eso pensó ella en ese momento. Hasta que finalmente asistiendo a la primera fiesta de su vida, en compañía de su entrañable grupo de amigos, decidió ser valiente y confesar sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo cuando lo hizo la decepción fue mayúscula el joven Gabriel había tomado su rostro y ella inexperta e ingenua había admitido la caricia, sin sospechar las intenciones del chico. Este depositó en sus labios un beso que será recordado hasta el fin de los tiempos como el peor beso de la historia, recuerdan la película *El Diario de una Princesa, exactamente ella no levanto el pie con esa experiencia ni mucho menos.

Cuando finalmente se soltó de su amarre vio como el chico se ponía rojo de vergüenza al entender que su técnica no fue bien recibida, nunca más ni siquiera una mirada se dirigieron. Sin más, así termino aquel idilio si es que se le puede llamar así a unas cuantas hojas con corazones y con juegos de me quiere mucho poquito o nada y como guinda del pastel el beso de *Jabba the Hunt en persona.

En fin luego de esa experiencia ningún hombre había llamado su atención, a los chicos del colegio los veía casi como eso: chicos. Inmaduros aun persiguiéndose para agarrar a patadas al compañero del frente o dibujando imágenes obscenas por diversión, por favor a ella no le impresionaba, claramente nada de eso. Dentro de estos últimos años había tenido uno que otro pretendiente pero todos iguales, hubieron ocasiones en que algunos tenían aspiraciones más allá, cosa que le resultaba interesante, pero al cabo de unos meses se daba cuenta de que la aspiración mayor que tenían eran sus pantalones de jeans ajustados y como poder entrar en ellos, por lo tanto pronto dejaba de frecuentarlos y por supuesto no permitía que ninguno pasara más allá de una junta con sus amigos.

Ahora bien, esto cambio hace aproximadamente un año atrás cuando LO vio con otros ojos, cuando su mente de niña evolucionó por completo y empezó a MIRARLO con ojos de mujer, "¡Dios! Ni siquiera sé cuándo ocurrió exactamente", se recriminaba constantemente.

Lo único que recuerda fue lo sucedido durante su fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete, ella estaba expectante sus padres habían organizado un coctel en su nombre y casi todas las familias más importantes de Boston se encontraban, obviamente Annie, Paty, Stear y Archie, también estaban como parte de su propia familia. Ella decidió lucir un vestido hermoso en color verde esmeralda que dejaba ver un sencillo pero a la vez audaz escote en la parte trasera y uno discreto en la parte delantera, dando así a conocer sus curvas y nuevas formas femeninas, mirándose al espejo recordaba cuando su cabello se encontraba sucio y su vestido polvoriento debido a su afición por los animales y escalar árboles. He ahí que amara tanto viajar a ver a sus abuelos maternos cada vez que podía ya que ellos vivían en una hacienda en las afueras de la ciudad donde la brisa y el olor a naturaleza invaden tus sentidos y puedes sentirte libre como cualquier otro animalillo salvaje del lugar.

Pero ver aquel reflejo le demostró que atrás quedaban esos días y ahora era una hermosa mujer que tenía un futuro brillante ad portas y sueños que debía cumplir.

Terminaba de ponerse sus alhajas las cuales consistían en un juego de esmeraldas, regalo de sus padres, cuando siente pequeños toques en su puerta; al abrir lo vio pero te juro que esta vez sí que lo vio porque él siempre ha estado ahí ,ha sido amigo de su padre por años, se ha relacionado con la familia por años, pero aquel día estaba más guapo que nunca, su "tio" Terrence Grandchester socio de su padre se encontraba en la puerta luciendo un traje plateado digno de un caballero en armadura modernizado con una corbata negra y su pelo, oh aquel pelo castaño que bañaba su hermoso rostro por el cual caían mechones de cielo y que acompañaban esos ojos azules increíbles jamás vistos como mar y noche profunda unidos, como tormenta enrabiada con calmo cielo de primavera.

Y cayó en ellos en su sonrisa blanca, perfecta y en sus labios un poco más carnosos de lo normal y los miro con otros ojos y sin darse cuenta los deseó de otra manera. Era un hombre hermoso, era un hombre no como aquellos chicos imberbes del colegio, era un hombre y en ese momento era lo que ella había buscado.

Sin embargo tenía que despertar de la letanía, era su "tío" y se estaba imaginando cosas incluso prohibidas con él y no estaba correcto. El hombre al percatarse de la cara de desconcierto de la joven le hablo,

¿Qué sucede Candy niña?- ¿Jugando con muñecas aún?, tus padres me mandaron a buscarte, ya que hace rato que deberías haber bajado.

Su mente no proceso lo que dijo hasta un rato cuando despertó del sueño,

Si "tío" Terrence, estoy lista solo me faltaba este collar y la verdad es que no alcanzo el seguro-

A ver déjame ayudarte, date la vuelta.

Por Dios hasta eso lo iba a malinterpretar, entiéndase que las jovencitas hoy no son las mismas de años atrás.

Claro-

Y él comenzó a abrochar el seguro del collar delicadamente y sin querer pasó a rozar la piel desnuda de la joven, al sentir esto Candy sintió como si un relámpago hubiese partido su cuerpo por la mitad, no supo explicarlo era extraño, conmovedor y nuevo. Obviamente Terrence lejano a lo que ocurría con la muchacha termino su labor, tomo su brazo y le dijo

Bien pequeña, vamos a celebrar tu cumple, está será una noche de sorpresas…

Candy lo miró y solo asintió dentro de su mente pensaba que ya no quería más sorpresas de las que había experimentado un momento atrás y se dispuso a bajar al comedor.

* El diario de la princesa: Película de Disney protagonizada por Anne Hathaway

*Jabba the hutt: personaje de la saga Star Wars, que se caracterizaba por su incontinencia a la hora de botar baba. Pueden googlearlo si quieren!

Gracias por el apoyo, un review significa mucho para mi y espero no decepcionarlas con la historia, cualquier cosa que les parezca mal siéntanse en la libertad de decirlo seré muy auto critica con mi trabajo. Trataré de subir con la mayor frecuencia que pueda la historia y por supuesto no abandonarla. Un abrazo y nos vemos a la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO 2

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo este fic sí. Está hecho con mucho cariño y solo con el animo de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

Gracias a Dios que aquel día las sorpresas pararon, aunque la verdad para Candy cualquier cosa no le hubiera llamado la atención, durante toda la celebración se sorprendió a si misma observando a Terrence desde lejos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. La verdad en cierto modo era así, pero en estricto rigor él no era un desconocido había llegado a su vida cuando apenas tenía siete años y siempre había sido su "tío" Terrence, amable y obviamente guapo.

Pero nada de lo que pensara de él volvería a ser lo mismo luego de ese día. Prueba clara fue que días después de su descubrimiento se halló en la puerta del despacho que compartía él con su padre.

No sabía porque razón, circunstancia, motivo, idiotez, movimiento subnormal de la tierra, había llegado ahí pero en ese lugar estaba. Sin saber que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a Mildred la secretaria de James si se encontraba disponible. Sin embargo, la mujer indicó que no era posible ya que su padre se encontraba bastante ocupado en una cita con un nuevo cliente y no podía interrumpirlo. Ante la negativa y aunque pareciera irrisorio "para guardar las apariencias" decidió no preguntar por él.

Pero al abrir la puerta dispuesta a marcharse se encontró con ese rostro de adonis que tanto tiempo le había robado en los últimos días.

Candy pequeña, ¿Sucede algo?- ya empezaba a molestarle su forma de tratarle como si fuera una bebe o algo así.

Nada, solo venía a ver a papá por algo en específico y como no está disponible me voy-

Pero si necesitas dinero, yo te puedo pasar pues niña, depende si para que lo quieras, supe que hay nuevas versiones de muñecas *Ponny "Equestria Girls", algo más juvenil como para tu estilo- lo dijo sonriendo de medio lado, más que en serio parecía que lo decía para molestarla.

Y aunque Candy quería patearlo por su comentario, ósea ella tenía diecisiete años no cuatro. Como podría quitarle aquella sonrisa de ensueño de encima. Sacudió pensamientos y añadió

No, gracias no es dinero es solo un consejo y obviamente si fuera dinero no sería para una muñeca en este caso paso pero gracias- lo dijo con la más dulce de las sonrisas.

¿Un consejo?- ¿De qué tipo? ¿A lo mejor por algún chico?- Y en ese momento ocurrió algo extraño Candy no sabe si fue imaginación suya o qué, pero juró haberlo visto tragar duro como si le costara preguntarlo.

Decidió obviar aquel reflejo de él y continúo con la conversación.

No para nada es solo que ya me he decidido en lo que estudiaré, sé que papá estaba preocupado que eligiera bien y la verdad es que ya decidí que ingresaré a medicina y me voy a especializar en Pediatría-

Wow! Candy niña es excelente James estará feliz con tu decisión y estoy seguro de que serás la mejor en lo que hagas-

Gracias-

En ese momento hubo un silencio incomodo en el cual solo se miraron y se vio reflejada en sus ojos azules preciosos, no se sabe por cuánto tiempo pero lo que ocurrió luego fue totalmente inesperado. Terrence se acerca y la abraza, pero aquel abrazo para Candy fue confirmación de sentimiento en carne viva, fue ahí sintiendo su aroma tan cerca, una esencia masculina y a la vez familiar que ella no pudo resistirlo, se soltó de su amarre volvió a dar las gracias y salió lo más calmada que pudo de la oficina.

Así pasaron los días y aquellos días se convirtieron en meses, el sentimiento por más que lo intentaba no se iba, es más se sentía con mayor intensidad. Era terrible, como si no pudiera escapar de lo que estaba sintiendo. Miraba mil veces el regalo que le había dado para su cumpleaños, era un prendedor para el pelo de oro blanco en forma de elefante, siempre había adorado a los elefantes desde pequeña, los consideraba criaturas, fuertes, leales y protectoras. Todas características que ella esperaba en un hombre y que sin duda cumplían con su perfil a cabalidad.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, trató de huir de sus sentimientos yéndose un par de semanas a la hacienda de sus abuelos, donde sentía que el viento la llevaba donde ella quisiera y que podía ser libre como un pájaro. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos azules la atormentaron incluso en ese lugar y cuando volvió ya estaba resignada a vivir a merced de un sentimiento que obviamente jamás sería compartido, menos después de lo que aconteció una semana después de llegar de sus vacaciones y allí llegamos a porque se encuentra recluida entre sus estudios de esta manera.

Sus padres le avisaron que su "tío" Terrence vendría a cenar y que traía una noticia muy importante que quería compartir con todos, ya que para él los White eran su familia también.

Elizabeth se empecino en preparar todo con sumo detalle, preparó el plato más exquisito y sacó la vajilla más fina, solo para ocasiones especiales. Nadie quería decirle con mayor claridad cuál era el motivo de la reunión y para ser sinceros, solamente volver a verlo le tenía el corazón loco de emoción.

Se puso un vestido blanco con un lazo negro en la cintura el cual la hacía ver hermosa y se dejó el pelo suelto, no sabía para que se arreglaba tanto pero palabras de su madre donde le indicaban que uno sin darse cuenta cuando está enamorado se mira más de doscientas veces al espejo deseando lucir radiante, hacían eco en su cabeza ahora.

A las ocho en punto tocaron el timbre de la casa y Candy bajó lentamente las escaleras,

Buenas noches James- la voz de Terrence inundaba el lugar y lo convertía en algo distinto, era fuerte pero delicada y era música para sus oídos.

Buenas noches Terry- contestó el señor White.

Buenas noches Liz ¿Cómo estás?-

Buenas noches Terry, Bien y ¿y tú?-

Si muy bien, James, Liz quiero presentarles a Susana Green, mi novia.

En ese momento el corazón de Candy sufrió por primera vez lo que era que lo sacarán de tu pecho, lo metieran en una licuadora y lo volvieran a insertar de cualquier manera en tu sistema.

Candy Cariño acércate a saludar a tu tío y a tu tía- Sonrieron los cuatro.

Maldita costumbre, repetía Candy en su cabeza mientras sentía que lo poco que había comido ese día volvía con ganas de aparecer a su boca. Porque será que siempre que alguien mayor es amigo de la familia tú tienes que llamarlo "tío", que pasa con eso no hay otra manera. Y ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con los sentimientos por su dizque tío, también tenía que llamar a aquella que venía a interponerse en su camino "tía". Injusta la vida.

Buenas noches- dijo Candy a ambos y así mismo le respondieron.

La cena fue tranquila, sin contar el torbellino de emociones que vivía Candy en estos momentos. La pareja conto que se habían reencontrado luego de muchos años hace algunas semanas en la casa de los padres de Terrence, quienes resultaban ser super, hiper, mega, ultra amigos de los padres de ella. Y luego de salir un par de veces, decidieron iniciar una relación en la cual se encontraban muy felices, según palabras de ella. La verdad es que como costumbre Terrence solo asentía y sonreía de vez en cuando.

Casi cuando estaban terminando la velada y Candy ya deseaba salir corriendo a su habitación, su padre siempre tan considerado la invito a sentarse en frente del piano y tocar algo para los invitados a modo de ofrecer un pequeño presente a la nueva pareja. Candy sintió como sacaban cada una de las entrañas de su cuerpo, además de todo se iba a convertir en el bufón de la feliz pareja.

Se sentó y comenzó a tocar una melodía conocida por todos, los dedos de Candy volaban por el piano y sin querer de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas a raíz de la canción que tocaba. Continuo tocando sintiendo que en cada uno de sus acordes estaba diciéndole a aquel hombre que la miraba tomado de la mano de otra, que sin querer se había enamorado de él, que no lo había pretendido así pero de todas maneras, era eso lo que sentía por él, un amor puro y nuevo que a pesar de que definitivamente ahora con mayor razón no sería correspondido, sería recordado por ella hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Al terminar bajo sus brazos resignada y miro hacia adelante y luego sacando fuerzas miro a su público quienes aplaudían con ganas y después de emitir un muchas gracias, se excusó y se retiró a su habitación.

Lloró largas horas acostada en su cama, fue llanto inaudible y que consideraba perdido, para que sufrir por un caso que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, él era mayor por 13 años y ahora tenía novia. Imposible pensar que él se fijaría en ella algún día, menos teniendo en cuenta su relación con su papá, casi de hermanos y que él nunca había dado señal de querer algo más.

Con una resolución decidió comenzar su último semestre, trataría de obviar porque olvidar jamás este sentimiento y de paso se enfocaría de lleno en su ingreso a la universidad y en la realización de sus metas. Sin embargo, Candy no tenía idea de que esto estaba recién empezando.

*Equestria Girls: Pelicula de la serie animada My Little Ponny, la cual inspiro una serie de muñecas del mismo nombre.

*Canción que toca Candy: I can´t help falling in love with you, Elvis Presley.(escuchar melodía: (punto)com/watch?v=YSmDuxoO35Q&spfreload=10)

Quiero agradecer a todas por su apoyo a mi trabajo, trataré de postear diaramiente, tengo algo avanzado el fic asi que me puedo dar ese gusto jojojoj.

**Laura Grandchester:** Falta aun para ver la reacción de su padre, pero será uff..

**Norma Rodriguez:** Si el nombre de la historia está inspirado en los dos rebeldes del San Pablo, es parte de su esencia aunque faltara aun para que no les importe nada solo el estar juntos.

**Jan:** Gracias y si publicare seguido. Saludos!

**LizCarter:** Un honor que te guste mi historia de verdad y muchas gracias por tu consejo, aunque en el primer capi digo que ha pasado casi un año osea esta a punto de cumplir 18 jejejej espero tus comentarios. Saludos!

**Dulce Lu:** La verdad es que me encanta Terry es un amor que supera edad ese jaajaja no recuerdo no haber llorado una vez al ver ese maldito capitulo 99 ajajajaj pero bueno aca podemos desquitarnos un poco y además tengo pensado realizar una historia inspirada en CCFS para mis dos personajes adorados. Muchas gracias y nos leemos. Saludos desde Chile!.

**Comoaguaparachoc:** Tambien me ha pasado que dejan historias a medias y uno queda como ... cric cric... trataré de no hacerlo no quiero ser padre gatica jajajaj. Saludos!

**Yaya:** Saludos compatriota, cachai que bakan encontrar una chilena por acá. Espero te guste mi historia y sigas escribiendo. Saludos!

Muchas gracias a todas de verdad, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion y espero en serio que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Besos y abrazos!


	4. Chapter 4

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO TRES

De todo esto ya casi un año, en un mes cumpliría años de nuevo, tendría finalmente dieciocho y se cumplirían 365 días desde que comenzó esto que más que amor parecía martirio.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, ni cuenta se dio de que habían terminado las clases, Annie llego a su lado para despertarla de su letargo,

Vamos Candy, mamá llegará más tarde pero nos dejó de esa torta de yogurt que tanto te gusta-

Ah! Si, vamos mm que rico- respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

La torta de la señora Frey era sin dudas un manjar del Olympo, era verdaderamente una de las cosas más exquisitas que haya probado, aún recuerda como su mamá se esmeró en hacer una similar cuando ella llegó contando que había probado esa en casa de Annie. Sin embargo, sus habilidades como pastelera la enaltecían como cocinera, ella preparaba las comidas más deliciosas del mundo.

Luego de comer su trozo de torta y revisar por mil enésimas veces los ejercicios, Annie decidió que necesitaban un descanso, prendió su computadora y programo videos en una página de internet.

Bien Candy cuéntame entonces ¿cómo estás?- Candy levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de su amiga que la veía de un modo extraño.

Excelente, algo cansada por el estudio pero ya pasará-

Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso, sino a lo otro que te complica- Candy seguía sin poder creer que su amiga pudiera descifrarla de esa manera.

Tienes que empezar a ser más cuidadosa o sino tu madre también se dará cuenta y no quieres que tu padre se entere de que te gusta un chico-

El silencio reino por un instante y luego Candy decidió confesarle a su amiga y confidente la verdad,

Si, tienes razón hay alguien que me quita el sueño y la verdad ya me está molestando-

Y se puede saber ¿quién es?-

Candy inspiró profundo y sin más lo soltó, salió de sus labios como un susurro, casi con lástima por ella misma.

Se llama Terrence Grandchester…-

Ay! No lo ubico- respondió Annie- ¿Va en nuestra escuela?

Candy rodó los ojos, pidiendo a Dios que la ayudara.

Annie es el socio de mi papa, su mejor amigo recuerdas en mi fiesta de cumpleaños estaba-

Annie la miraba con una O perfecta dibujada en su rostro,

No puede ser, pero él es mayor Candy, es muy viejo ¿o no?, bueno no voy a negar que está como salido de revista People o algo así, pero a pesar de todo ¿cómo?

No sé y la verdad me está matando, desde mi fiesta ocurrió algo lo vi con otros ojos y bueno él es tan guapo, caballero, gentil, amable, hermoso…-

Wow! Hablas en serio amiga, nunca te había oído hablar de alguien así-

Candy solo agacho la cabeza y asintió sintiendo que las lágrimas se escocían en sus ojos.

¿Y qué piensas hacer Candy? - ¿Le dirás?

Estás loca!, mi papa me mata y de paso lo mata a él, aunque no tenga nada que ver. Además hace unas semanas me enteré de que está de novio con una tal _Susie- _Lo dijo en tono despectivo- Asi que soy invisible a sus ojos nada que hacer-

Ay amiga, ¿quién te manda?, pero bueno ahora entiendo tu amor por los *Backstreet Boys- Candy miró sin comprender- Claro pues, si a la niña le gustan maduritos jajajaja nada de *One direction aquí, para ti la experiencia- Continuo bromeando Annie.

Cállate Idiota- Le reclamo Candy en tono de broma.

Candy río y agradeció a su amiga ese momento aunque fuera un rato poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su triste historia de amor no correspondido.

Más tarde se dispuso a caminar hasta su casa, la cual no se encontraba tan lejos de allí y la verdad es que Candy necesitaba pensar. Una buena caminata le haría bien, pero como todos sabemos "uno propone Dios dispone". A mitad de camino una lluvia fuerte comenzó a caer y aunque debería haber adelantado el paso, Candy prefirió caminar bajo ese mal tiempo para ver si lograba llevarse de una vez algo de la tristeza que sentía.

No llevaba ni media cuadra, cuando un auto negro se paro a su lado. Consciente de lo que siempre le habían indicado, Candy continuo el paso, pero el auto la siguió mientras caminaba. Maldiciendo a quien la había sacado repentinamente de su minuto de paz, decidió apresurarse y caminar más rápido hacia su destino. Al momento siente que la puerta del auto se abre y que un extraño se estaba bajando del.

Candy comenzó a caminar más rápido pero el hombre siendo más ágil la tomo del brazo y fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de quién era.

Candy niña, ¿Qué haces caminando bajo esta lluvia?-

Dios! ¿Podría ser más hermoso? Pensó Candy

Su pelo caía sobre su rostro mojado por la lluvia y la tela del traje estaba pegada a su cuerpo, era tan maravilloso que hacía ver al *Sr. Darcy de Orgullo y Prejuicio como una sandalia vieja a su lado, Candy sintió que iba a desmayarse solo del placer de verlo.

Oh! "Tío" Terrence disculpe no lo vi, pensé que era otra persona, voy a mi casa ahora y la verdad la lluvia me pilló a medio camino-

Ok! Vamos yo te llevo, voy para allá necesito unos papeles de la oficina que tu padre guardó en tu casa-

Bueno, gracias-

Abrió la puerta de su auto para que ella entrara y luego la cerró cuando ya estaba sentada. Cuando él se subió prendió el radio y arrancó con dirección a la casa de Candy

No te había dicho, gracias por tu interpretación en el piano el otro día, esa canción es hermosa- comenzó Terrence.

No fue nada "Tío" Terrence- Contesto Candy.

Candy ¿te puedo pedir algo?- El corazón de Candy estaba en su boca, miles de frases se agolpaban en su cerebro buscando liberación, pero sería demasiado maravilloso que de sus labios saliera aunque sea una letra de lo que ella esperaba.

Sí, claro- respondió Candy.

Puedes dejar de llamarme tío, sé que es un complejo pero ya voy para los treinta y uno y me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy- sonrío de medio lado y Candy miro su rostro y pensó que ni en un millón de años ella lo vería como un viejo.

Bien y ¿cómo quiere que lo llame?-

Puedes decirme Terry, como todos prácticamente eres familia. James te adora eres su angelito, y yo como su mejor amigo debo también protegerte y cuidarte por la tanto cualquier cosa siéntete en confianza conmigo, pequeña-

Ojala en todo caso esto no moleste a mi padre, usted sabe como es con lo de dirigirse de manera respetuosa a los demás-

No te preocupes, yo buscaré la manera de decirle y darle a entender que no me molesta para nada, no hay nada de malo en que me digas así-

La manera paternal en que le hablaba le daba una mezcla entre trágame tierra y bueno necesito un abrazo ahora.

Está bien, Terry- Sentir su nombre salir de sus labios fue una experiencia nueva y aunque su otrora "tío" lo veía como algo normal, Candy lo sentía distinto. Era hablar en otros términos con el hombre que amaba independiente de todo y bajo que contexto fuese.

Ok- Respondió Terry. – Ya llegamos y también se despejó, tan raras estas lluvias- Comentó

Muchas gracias por el aventón, nos vemos luego entonces-

Candy se despidió agitando su mano y llegó corriendo a la puerta de la casa, mientras Terry se quedó observándola por un momento.

Justo antes de que Candy entrará.

Terry gritó - De nada- y le dedico una de sus hipnotizantes sonrisas

Candy ingresó a su habitación y se encerró no quería volver a verlo por hoy, lamentablemente su madre tenía otra cosa que decir, se dirigió a su habitación y abrió lentamente la puerta,

Candy querida, baja a cenar, ha llegado Susie y James aprovechando que Terry ya se encuentra acá-

Sí, mamá- trato de fingir una sonrisa pero yo creo que hasta a Elizabeth llamó la atención la cara de payaso asesino que puso en ese momento.- En un momento-

Su madre solo asintió y salió del dormitorio.

Cuando bajó, ya estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo, Susana hablaba de su trabajo como corredora de la bolsa y no se callaba con nada. Miro su plato, levanto la vista y vio que Terry la miraba fijamente, la verdad no sabía porque, luego cayó en cuenta de que su padre hablaba animadamente de lo que ella estudiaría el próximo año y de lo orgulloso que estaba.

Finalmente, James propuso que para celebrar el cierre del último caso, con el que la cartera de clientes se había ampliado, realizaran un asado o barbacoa el próximo fin de semana, en casa.

Todos estaban animados con la perspectiva, Candy sabía que para ella sería solo una nueva oportunidad para sentirse morir lentamente.

James le dije a Candy que podía llamarme Terry, Espero no te moleste- De la nada Terry sale con ese comentario y Candy quedó perpleja, esperando la respuesta de su padre.

Bueno si a ti no te molesta, bien pero ya sabes que no se sobrepase. Los niños de ahora les das la mano y se toman el codo, tienen que respetar a sus mayores-

Candy casi se atraganta con la carne y tomó rápidamente del vaso de agua, no sabía porque pero en ese momento se sintió culpable de sus sentimientos y una vergüenza enorme atravesó su rostro.

Pidió las excusas y se despidió indicando que tenía mucho que estudiar, lo más seguro es que esa noche poco iba a dormir y lo más probable tampoco lo haría hasta aquella famosa reunión del próximo sábado.

*Backstreet Boys: Boy Band de los años ´90

*One direction: Banda de chicos de esta época.

Sr. Darcy: Personaje del libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio" escrito por Jane Austen, en su versión cinematográfica de 2006, contiene una escena bajo la lluvia.

Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una por sus reviews, es muy emocionante saber que el fic tiene buena aceptación, en esto quiero aclarar que la historia es como lo dice la descripción un Terryfic, soy Terrytana toda la vida lo he sido y moriré siéndolo. Es solo que es verdad parece que Terry no tiene interés por la chica pero imagínense lo complicado para él si es que tiene sentimientos por ella. En fin, no adelantaré nada. jajajaj

Me gustaría contestarle a todas por acá pero a las que se pueda será a través de mensaje a inbox. :) la idea es siempre compartir lo que se piensa.

**comoaguaparchoc:** Creo que conteste a tu pregunta, no comamos ansias y de a poco se verá el nacimiento de este sentimiento tan profundo y hermoso. Saludos y nos leemos!

**LizCarter:** Tenía que aparecer pues, la villana por excelencia, como odio a esa arrastrada jajaaja pero bueno cada vez se irá poniendo más interesante o eso espero yo por lo menos.

**Rubi: **Claro uno está todo revolucionado a esa edad, pero bueno habrá que ver como se da todo. Saludos!

**Becky70: **Estimada lectora, gracias por tu apoyo. Si, cambie los apellidos de los personajes, pero es mas bien para no encasillarlos en el estereotipo del personaje original, a medida que pase la historia te darás cuenta que la esencia de algunos cambia en relación al manga o el anime por eso para crear un mundo en paralelo es que lo decidí así. En el caso de Candy y Terry son mas bien parecido a los personajes originales por varios detalles, además no iba a cambiar los nombres porque me encantan! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero sigas leyendo. Saludos.

**Iris Adriana: **Muchas gracias, y espero continues leyendo y comentando. Saludos!

**Jan: **Wow! si muchas conclusiones, puedes estar cerca pero no diré más, jajaja nada de spoiler. Atenta a tus comentarios, saludos

Si se me quedo alguien en el tintero, disculpen y bueno un abrazo a todas. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO 4

Durante la semana previa a la junta en su casa, estuvo inquieta por más decir extraña. Había estado llena de exámenes y trabajos en el colegio, lo que le mitigó en cierto modo sus pensamientos. Se sentía cansada y su madre ya le había dicho que bajara las revoluciones porque era mucho lo que se estaba desvelando. Si supiera que no solo sufría de nomenclaturas químicas, sino que también de amor.

Su amiga Annie quien ya estaba al tanto de su situación, le decía que tenía que estar tranquila, faltaban solo unos meses y luego ella se iría a estudiar a la universidad, conocería nuevos chicos, nueva gente, nuevos ambientes y aquello que le había llamado la atención en él, lo encontraría en otra persona que si fuera para ella.

Pero Candy veía lejana la posibilidad, en su diario escribía a diario lo que a ella le gustaría que pasara con él, como le gustaría que él se fijara en ella. Era su método de escape, su refugio, su escapada de la realidad muy diferente a la que vivía de verdad.

El famoso día sábado llegó, todo estaba preparado y como siempre su padre estaba a cargo de la parrilla con su amigo.

Cuando Candy lo vio casi se le cae la cara, recuerdan *La Máscara, una cosa así pero menos babosa, vestía pantalones blancos y una polera polo de color azul marino que dejaba al descubierto sus firmes brazos y que se apretaba con peligrosidad a su cuerpo claramente firme y delineado por el ejercicio, el sol se reflejaba y resaltaba más el color de sus ojos, su pelo estaba desordenado.

Estaba claro, era un dios y para Candy en ese momento llego la confirmación; nunca podría olvidarlo, pero tal vez era algo meramente físico pensó, quizás si le ponía más atención perdería interés.

Sin embargo, bastó que el hombre abriera la boca para dejar callado a cualquiera, su inteligencia era superior a su belleza y su calidad humana estaba reflejada en cada uno de sus comentarios.

Candy lo miraba embelesada, mientras él hablaba sobre cómo debería la educación ser un bien común para todos y como todos deberían contribuir a mejorar nuestra sociedad en base a los recursos de cada individuo.

Candy se levantó de la mesa un rato después y decidió caminar un poco por el patio de la casa, no se le permitía opinar en discusiones de "adulto", siempre había sido así, no sabía cuándo su padre dejaría de tratarla como una niña. Mientras miraba los narcisos que estaban abriéndose en el jardín, escucho que alguien se acercaba.

¿Y tú qué piensas Candy pequeña?, ¿Qué piensas de lo que hablábamos?-

Aquella voz que era melodía profunda y grave para sus oídos, que la hacía ir y bajar de la luna en un segundo, estaba al lado de ella,

Es verdad, mi padre no me deja que opine mucho ya que aún no estoy en edad- rodó los ojos- pero yo creo que es deber de las autoridades otorgar educación-

No crees que cada uno debe tener también las ganas de ser educado, ¿no solo las herramientas?-

Claro, pero sin herramientas ¿qué ganas van a tener?-

Tienes razón, ves puedes entablar la conversación que quieras, tienes el cerebro nunca lo olvides- Y le guiñó un ojo y ella murió por un instante.

Muchas gracias… Terry- Se sonrojó de solo decirlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él.

Los rayos del sol, hacían que su pelo resplandeciera y sus ojos azules se volvieran de diversas tonalidades, él se quedó mirándola un rato y luego con una delicadeza inimaginable apartó un mechón rebelde que caía por su frente y lo escondió por detrás de la oreja, Candy pensó que había muerto he ido al cielo al sentir sus dedos rozando su piel.

De nada Candy-

Terry, querido te andaba buscando- Susana entró a destruir el cuadro, como siempre.

Sí, estaba acá viendo los narcisos que plantó Candy ¿no son hermosos?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ah sí obvio- comentó Susana de manera despectiva- James y su señora nos esperan querido vamos-

Claro, te felicito Candy muy buen trabajo, no lo olvides- le dedicó una sonrisa, este hombre la iba a matar a punta de sonrisas.

No, no lo haré- contestó tartamudeando Candy.

Así había continuado el día y gracias a esa pequeña conversación nuestra protagonista logró sobrellevarlo de mejor manera, que mágico a veces necesitas que la persona que amas, inconsciente incluso de tus sentimientos, te diga una palabra de aliento y te dedique un momento para sentirte feliz, así de simple.

La semana en el colegio estuvo igual que siempre, ahora solo faltaban dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Candy y como era de esperarse sus padres pretendían dar una gran fiesta. Sin embargo ella había conversado con sus amigos y como ya todos tendrían la mayoría de edad, decidieron que querían ir a bailar a un club y presentarle a Candy la vida nocturna.

Vamos Candy, solo será una noche y que noche eh?, es tu cumpleaños número dieciocho, tienes que salir y pasarlo increíble- animaba Annie.

Claro que sí, hemos salido un par de veces con los chicos pero no es lo mismo sin ti amiga, vamos anímate y entre todos le pedimos permiso al carcelero de tu padre- añadió Paty.

Entre todas explotaron las risas.

Chicas el problema no soy yo y lo saben, aunque nunca me ha llamado la atención ese tipo de lugares por ustedes voy, pero mi problema es papá, no me dará permiso jamás-

¿Y si le pides a tu mamá que interfiera por ti?- Preguntó Paty

Si, podría ser-

Bien sabes Candy que tu papa a ella no le dirá que no, la adora por sobre todo y ella es tan genial te entenderá enseguida- decía Annie- Vamos dile-

Está bien, pediré ayuda a mi madre con esto-

Eh, eh, eh, eh!- Saltaron las chicas alrededor de Candy

Más tarde ese día Candy estaba con su mamá esperando a su papa para cenar y esta comenzó a explicarle todo sobre la reunión que tenían pensado para su cumpleaños.

Mamá en relación a eso me gustaría, pedirte permiso o más bien que me ayudes con mi papa, es que yo quisiera salir a algún sitio ese día con las chicas…. En la noche-

Elizabeth miró a su hija un momento y dijo,

Candy me parece tan sano que conozcas más cosas del mundo hija, te lo mereces estudias todos los días, tu sabes que te apoyo y hablaré con tu padre-

Gracias mamá-

Ahora bien, él de todas maneras querrá hacer algo familiar que sea, tu sabes los amigos de la familia y los tuyos también como siempre-

Candy no estaba interesada en eso, pero sabía que sería la condición que pondría su padre para poder salir ese día con las chicas.

Ok, mamá no hay problema-

Muy bien, esta noche luego de la cena hablaré con él-

Muchas gracias- Candy le dio a su madre un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso.

Luego de la cena Elizabeth y James se encontraban en el salón conversando frente a la chimenea, cuando ella sacó el tema de la salida de Candy para su cumpleaños.

¿Pero porque quiere salir con sus amigos a otro sitio?- ¿Quizás que cosas quieren hacer que no quieren supervisión?- Comentó el padre de Candy.

Por favor James, hablas como un viejo amargado y desconfiado, acaso te ha dado razones Candy para desconfiar de ella, lo dudo, es una niña modelo y ya es hora de que la veas bien porque se está convirtiendo en una mujer y pronto puede ser que llegue con novio y todo-

Ah no, ahí sí que no, sus estudios son lo primordial y para mí siempre será mi bebe, nada ni nadie cambiará eso-

Vamos James es su primera salida, nosotros poco tuvimos de eso con ella tan pequeña a esa edad, porque no permitirle a ella que viva simplemente, saldrá con sus amigos y los conoces bien-

Pero entonces ¿la celebración con su familia no se hará?-

Por supuesto pero será más temprano para que ella pueda salir no tan tarde, ¿estás de acuerdo entonces?-

No lo sé aún, necesitas convencerme-

Claro estaba para Elizabeth que lo prometido por su hija ya estaba cumplido y que ahora solo había comenzado parte del juego de la seducción a la cual estaba acostumbrada con su marido, que a sus treinta y dos años era un hombre hermoso en toda la amplitud de la palabra.

Acompáñame y verás de cuantas formas logro convencerte-

Al día siguiente Elizabeth en compañía de James le dijeron a Candy que podrá salir después de la reunión en su casa, claro está su padre ese día le pondrá una serie de condiciones que explicaría antes de la salida.

Así Candy, llego al colegio a darles las buenas nuevas a sus amigas, quienes gritaron de la emoción y al faltar menos de dos semanas para el evento, decidieron que tenían que ir a hacer aquello que era imprescindible en estos casos, comprar ropa decente para ponerse esa noche y matar. Ellas siempre han sido chicas bajo perfil pero no por eso se permitían de vez en cuando vestirse hermosas y más si era la primera salida con Candy.

Al terminar las clases, llamaron cada una a sus madres y luego se dirigieron al centro comercial a ver que podían comprar, al estar allí y haber escogido ya algunas cosas para ese día, decidieron ir a comerse un helado.

Candy pidió su favorito de mora con crema y las chicas su favorito que resultaba ser el mismo de piña con crema. En eso estaban cuando Candy mirando a su alrededor vio una espalda conocida por ella, demasiado conocida diría.

Terrence caminaba por el centro comercial despreocupado y luciendo divino como siempre, Candy siguió sus pasos con la mirada y Annie se percató de que miraba su amiga.

Contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio detenerse en frente de un mostrador y posteriormente entrar al recinto.

No hubiera sido nada para Candy esa situación totalmente normal para una persona que va al centro comercial, sino fuera porque la tienda era una joyería.

Para Candy más claro echarle agua y el helado cayo de su cono en un gesto de derrota total y solamente cerro los ojos, Annie se sentó a su lado y Paty sin saber que era lo que ocurría, espero paciente a que sus amigas pudieran decirle que era lo que estaba pasando.

*La Máscara: Película de la década de los '90 protagonizada por Jim Carrey.

Bueno chicas, acá está el capitulo del día de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber con un review, cosa que saben aprecio mucho!

**Dulce Lu:** Lo siento, no fue mi intención que te sintieras así jojojo. De todos modos siempre atenta a tus comentarios, espero sigas la historia. Saludos!

**Amparo de Grand:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas la historia y te siga gustando! Saludos.

**LizCarter:** Tienes razón con tu consejo debería haber sacado más provecho, pero luego viene el desquite. En relación a los BSB me encantan! de hecho escribo escuchando su último disco ajjaja con eso te digo todo!. Nos leemos!

**Jan:** Si, de a poco veremos el interés de Terry jojojoj Saludos y nos leemos!

**Iris Adriana:** Es que es tan linda la pecosa, como no se fijará en ella, hay que esperar para ver como será. Saludos!

**Corner:** jaajaj gracias por tu comentario que no desearía mas que actualizar tres veces diarias te imaginas, seria genial pero mi cerebro no da para más u.u jjajaja pero uno diario prometo si o si. Saludos.

**luz rico:** Gracias por seguirme y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Alizzzz G:** Wow! Que genial que te sientas identificada, y tu historia termino bien?, espero que si, sino son amores que no se olvidan y quedaran por siempre contigo. Un saludo y espero tus comentarios.

**norma Rodriguez:** Gracias por tus palabras y si es verdad somos lo mas masoquista que hay pero es que amor sin algo de drama no es del bueno jajajjaaj soy partidaria de esas historias con dificultades pero con un final feliz. Saludos.

A las demás les contesto por mensaje interno, solo seguir agradeciendo y esperar que sea de su agrado. Un beso a todas ya les tengo cariño jejejeje. Nos leemos a la proxima.


	6. Chapter 6

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO CINCO

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero este fic sí. Esta hecho con mucho cariño y solo con el animo de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

Candy sentía que la cabeza le pesaba y que sus manos sudaban frío, en cualquier momento caería rendida al suelo, de seguro. Obviamente le pidió a Annie salir rápidamente de ahí no se iba a quedar a ver cuando él saliera de ese lugar con lo que estaba segura había ido a comprar. Su amiga asintió y se dirigieron hasta el auto de Paty, quien aun no entendía en su totalidad que había pasado allá dentro.

Annie se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y dejó que ella se fuera perdida en su dolor en la parte de atrás, no le iba a privar de ese espacio por breve que fuera.

Pero Paty necesitaba saber que pasaba con su amiga y después de varios minutos, preguntó

¿Qué pasa Candy? pareciera que viste un fantasma allá, perdiste hasta el color-

Candy miró por el retrovisor a su amiga que tenía una cara de preocupación que le rompió el corazón, pero de todas maneras no sabía si contarle o no lo que le sucedía.

Annie trato de salvar a su amiga diciendo que el helado estaba un poco amargo y que por eso es que se quiso ir tan rápido y de repente. Claramente Patricia no creyó una palabra pero prefirió dejarlo así, dentro de su filosofía estaba el ofrecer su ayuda en todo momento y esperar cuando aquel que la necesite la busque si quiere tomarla, no le gustaba presionar a nadie.

Ambas chicas dejaron a Candy en su casa, Annie abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y le dijo "arriba tu, te quiero, no lo olvides" y Paty solo le dijo "cualquier cosa sabes donde estaré, te quiero"

Miró a ambas y agradeció al cielo haber estado acompañada en ese momento. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a su madre, terminando la cena.

Hola Candy, cariño, ¿encontraste algo?- Se asomó Elizabeth pero al instante notó algo en el semblante de su hija- Por Dios Candy, ¿qué paso?

Aah mamá no exageres, lo que pasa es que me tropecé y me caí, nada grave pero ya sabes que soy una llorona- Sacó fuerzas de no sabe donde para sonreír.

Pero te golpeaste en alguna parte, a ver déjame ver-

Si se acercaba un poco más iba a romper a llorar así que se alejó un poco

Mama no te preocupes ni siquiera me quedo marcado, solo iré a mojarme la cara y acostarme ya verás que se me pasa-

¿No vas a cenar hija?-

No, comí algo en el centro comercial con las chicas y quede llena-

Se fue a su habitación sintiendo ganas de patear algo, de romper algo y a la misma vez de llorar hasta quedar seca por dentro.

Era lógico, él está en edad de pedirle eso y si es una amiga de la familia, de tanto tiempo. Obviamente era cosa de sumar dos más dos, estrena novia, cosa que nunca había hecho, la presenta en todos lados y ahora además lo ve entrar a una joyería.

Estaba enamorada pero no era estúpida, aunque alrededor de las dos de la madrugada así se sintió, no podía pegar un ojo y de solo pensar en todo se enojaba consigo misma, primero por fijarse y mirar a quien no debía y segundo por sufrir por alguien con quien no tenía mayor relación. Esa noche durmió pero a duras penas, al otro día al encontrarse con Annie pudo desahogarse un poco.

Mira Candy, ayer pensé y existe la posibilidad de que no sea lo que te estás imaginando, sé que es difícil de creer pero puede ser-

Annie no es eso lo que me da rabia, es que no tengo mayor poder en lo que siento, una acción de él y mira como quedo-

Pero mujer ese es el amor, así es, uno vive, respira, come por la persona que se ama y un malentendido puede destruir relaciones fuertes y duraderas, imagínate tú que estás enamorada y él ni lo sabe.-

Candy se quedo pensativa en lo que su amiga le decía, después de todo daba lo mismo fuera o no malentendido, él no era más que eso un amor imposible.

Ya no me echaré a morir, aunque sienta mi alma saliendo del cuerpo-

¡Esa es mi chica!, además hay una salida por tu cumple que te ayudará a despejarte un poco-

Candy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Que le dirás a Paty, creo que quedo preocupada por ti ayer e hizo preguntas para sacarme información-

Sí, me dio pena no decirle más pero lo haré no tengo nada que ocultar, ese día de mi fiesta hablaremos-

Ok-

El día en el colegio estuvo normal al igual que los siguientes, Paty no hizo más preguntas pero Candy le dijo que le contaría todo el día de su fiesta y con eso ella se conformó por el momento.

Si darse cuenta el día de la celebración del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Candy llegó, sus padres la despertaron con desayuno en la cama y le hicieron entrega de su regalo, que era una pequeña caja,

¿Qué es papa?-

Ábrelo y verás-

Candy se sorprendió al ver las llaves de un auto, abrió los ojos como plato y miró a su padre quién señalaba hacia el patio delantero de la casa. Besó a su padre y a su madre.

¡Gracias, gracias!-

Salió corriendo y lo vio estacionando, era hermoso un auto pequeño pero perfecto para ella, quien era más bien menuda. Era de color rosado pálido no muy chillón, más bien sobrio. No podía sentirse más agradecida.

El año pasado su padre le había enseñado a conducir pero nunca había hecho el examen para obtener la licencia, ahora él le dijo que todo estaba arreglado y el mismo lunes podía rendir la prueba, si quería.

Bueno, pensó Candy, el día empezó mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Finalmente sus padres habían decidido hacer una reunión durante la tarde como celebración con los amigos más cercanos, durante la mañana James le había dicho las condiciones para su salida nocturna.

Primero, la salida de la casa sería a las 8 de la noche para volver máximo a la una de la madrugada, ni un minuto más.

Segundo, necesitaba tener una conversación con Stear y Archie, quienes llevarían a las chicas y luego las traerían a casa.

Tercero que esto no se convierta en algo habitual de todos los fin de semanas, no por dar permiso esta vez se dará siempre.

Bien dicho todo esto, Candy aceptando los términos y condiciones se empezó a preparar la celebración en su casa.

Para la reunión Candy decidió ponerse un vestido blanco con negro strapless que tenía una rosa en la parte de atrás, lo combino con unos zapatos de tacón negro que la hacían ver más alta y se tomó el pelo en un medio moño que dejaba parte de su pelo rizado suelto y lo hacía caer maravillosamente sobre sus hombros. Decidió aplicarse un poco de maquillaje pero no mucho, ya le habían advertido Annie y Paty que para la noche iban a pasar por su extreme makeover.

Se miró al espejo y se sentía feliz con lo que vio, sin más que hacer decidió que era hora de bajar y enfrentar al mundo, respiro profundo, movió su cabeza y salió de la habitación con la frente en alto.

Habían llegado todos, bueno casi todos aún no llegaba él. Mientras conversaba con sus amigos y bromeaban acerca de cómo esta noche Candy dejaría de ser el ratón de biblioteca y en cualquier momento la perderían y la hallarían bailando sobre una mesa o cantando karaoke sobre una tarima, el timbre de la casa sonó y el aliento de Candy quedó suspendido en el aire, ahí estaba luciendo hermoso con su camisa negra abierta en la parte de arriba y sus pantalones de tela con rayas que apretaban y marcaban lo que tenía de sobra, era un look casual que hacía que se viera más joven y si era posible más irresistible que nunca.

Candy solo noto que venía acompañado de su flamante novia, quien lo tenía agarrado del brazo y quien saludaba animadamente a todos en la fiesta.

Cuando él la vio se acercó

Hola Candy pequeña, Feliz cumpleaños-

Gracias Terry, se lo agradezco mucho- se sonrojo Candy.

Feliz cumpleaños niña- saludo Susana

Gracias Señora- respondió Candy casi inmediatamente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los tres, ya que claramente la respuesta de Candy había molestado a Susana.

Terry viejo que bueno que llegaste- Saludo el padre de Candy y gracias a Dios ambos se fueron a otro lado.

¿Esa es la dizque futura esposa de "Papy Ricky"?- Pregunto Annie.

¿Desde cuándo le dices así?- Sonrió Candy

Bueno desde que me contaste de tu atracción lo he mirado y la verdad es que tienes razón es un sol y te dijo esa vieja es horrible para él de verdad-

Si, bueno pero en cualquier momento llegará con el anillo en su dedo- comento cabizbaja Candy.

Debe estar desesperado entonces por casarse, sería la única explicación-

Jajaj Annie basta-

Pero es lo que pienso, ¿te dio algún regalo?-

No, nada, debe haberlo olvidado-

Bueno, vamos a por los chicos que están en el jardín y ya Archie me debe estar extrañando-

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y las chicas preparadas para transformarse para la noche, una melancólica Candy se dirigió al cuarto continuo a la sala donde se encontraba un acuario bastante amplio, estaba lleno de pequeños peces pero ella comenzó a mirar a Freddy su pequeño pez ángel, dejando volar su mente llenandola de aquellos hermosos ojos azules y penetrantes. De repente sintió una presencia en su espalda dio la vuelta y era el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Bonito aquel pez lo tienes hace tiempo-

Ajá-

Hubo un repentino silencio, ambos observando la enorme pecera, Terry interrumpió el momento.

Ahora que puedo quiero entregarte esto- Saca de su bolsillo una cajita cuadrada la cual estaba envuelta en un hermoso papel rosa con un pequeño listón. Candy extendió su mano y lo recibió.

Muchas gracias, lo abriré luego no quiero apenarlo-

No, por favor ábrelo ahora-

Soltó el listón y con mucho cuidado lo desenvolvió, al abrir la caja se dio cuenta de que eran un par de aretes de elefante de oro blanco, con pequeñas piedras rosadas, eran maravillosos.

Espero que te gusten la semana pasada caminaba por el centro comercial y los vi en la vitrina de una joyería, recordé que te fascinan los elefantes y como venía tu cumpleaños, el año pasado tu papá me ayudo con el prendedor pero ahora, bueno… decidí comprarlos- me miró esperando mi reacción.

¿Qué día los compro?- se atrevió a preguntar.

El martes pasado ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaron?, no tengo mucho ojo para estas cosas pero…-

¡Oh por Dios!, pensó Candy.

Había sido un malentendido, lo fue, lo era, lo es.

Me encantan gracias- logró articular y lo miró fijamente a los ojos en señal de agradecimiento y al hacerlo se atrevió a ir más allá y levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, era liberador, era un peso que se sacaba de encima, poso sus dedos con delicadeza y emitió una caricia suave y sutil que hizo que el hombre cerrara los ojos por un instante y luego los abriera para poder seguir contemplando los ojos verdes de la joven. Candy noto que la mirada de Terry se poso en sus labios por un instante como titubeando.

Ensimismados en ese dulce momento, se separaron abruptamente al escuchar la voz del padre de Candy quien venía a buscar a Terry para llevarlo a conversar con un nuevo cliente muy importante y que requería hablar con ambos abogados.

El momento había terminado y Terry se retiró con James ofreciéndole una última sonrisa a Candy y ella agradeciendo en silencio nuevamente su presente.

Justo en ese momento entra Annie y Paty para llevarse a Candy y empezar con el ritual antes de salir, sin embargo su mente y corazón quedaron frente a ese acuario en esos ojos azules, su mano aún ardía por la intensidad de aquel momento.

Ya chicas, sé que con este capi queradon con gusto a más, jojojoj por eso tengo una propuesta me regalan al menos 30 reviews y subo el proximo hoy mismo.

Quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por sus mensajes y espero que sigan mi historia, si se cumple la meta agradeceré en el siguiente post, sino lo hare mañana.

Un abrazo y un beso de Terry para todas! jajajajaa


	7. Chapter 7

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO SEIS

Chicas muchas gracias se supero con creces la meta, estoy feliz aqui va el capi extra.

¡Wow amiga te ves increíble!- comentaba Annie feliz con el resultado de su trabajo en el rostro de Candy y Paty por la elección de su vestuario.

Candy vestía una mini color negro con un top con brillos color rosado que tapaba su delantera pero dejaba al descubierto su espalda. El maquillaje era digno de Cover girl, habían delineado sus ojos color negro y sombreado sus parpados del mismo color que su top. La verdad es que la chica era hermosa por lo tanto no necesitaba de tanto arreglo.

Cuando se vio al espejo apenas se reconocía solo faltaban las sandalias de tacón y estaba lista para salir con sus amigas, quienes también se habían esmerado en su vestimenta, Annie con un vestido corto pero no exagerado en color azul que resaltaba sus ojos y Paty con un enterito de color amarillo pálido que hacía que su cabellera castaña se viera más brillante.

Bajaron las escaleras y ahí estaban Stear y Archie quienes las esperaban con una cara de espanto, habían terminado recién de hablar con el padre de Candy y aquello fue incluso más difícil que pedirles a sus suegros permiso para salir con sus respectivas novias.

Candy, tu papa se las trae, ya veía que salía con la motosierra para amenazarnos- comento Archie en tono de broma

Si, fue como cuando tienes ese sueño en que estas desnudo y el mundo te está escudriñando- añadió Stear.

¡Ay chicos por favor!- reía Candy.

Además mírate hoy estás hermosa, mejor salimos antes de que te vea porque sino fijo te deja acá- dijo Archie.

¿A ver donde creen que van?- la voz de James White resonó en el vestíbulo.

Papá ya estoy lista, nos vamos con las chicas-

Ay Candy te ves maravillosa hija, toda una mujercita- le dijo su mamá

Demasiado para mi gusto- dijo James.

Ay vamos deja que la niña se vea y se sienta hermosa, ya diste el permiso así que ya no te puedes echar para atrás- respondió Elizabeth.

Bueno nos vamos- dijo Candy

Buenas Noches Sr. Y Sra. White- dijeron los chicos al unísono

A lo que James respondió- Recuerden lo que les dije, buenas noches.

Adiós Mamá, papá- beso a ambos y salió por la puerta.

Los chicos fueron a DREAM HOUSE, uno de los clubes más famosos y reconocidos de la ciudad, allí no solo asistían personas comunes sino que además era el lugar preferido de celebridades debido a su exclusividad, se consideraba algo así como VIP.

Al entrar tuvieron que pasar por la alfombra y posterior verificación de que sus nombres se encontraban en la lista, cosa de la que se habían encargado Archie y Stear previamente.

El lugar comenzaba con un pasillo solo iluminado por unas luces tenues y hermosos cuadros a los lados. Cuando terminaba el pasillo te encontrabas que la pista de baile estaba abajo, en el techo se podían ver miles de lámparas en forma de esferas color blanco y todo se veía iluminado en colores azules de diversos matices, era sencillamente genial.

Los amigos buscaron una mesa y los chicos se pararon a buscar los tragos a la barra. Candy no quiso beber a la primera y pidió un jugo de frambuesa.

Mientras esperaban las bebidas, Candy le contó a Paty sobre su amor prohibido, Paty solo le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado, porque si sabía lo que significaba que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en su corazón que lo mejor era aprender a vivir con eso y bueno después vendría la universidad.

Candy solo asintió sopesando las palabras de su amiga, ahora ambas ofrecieron su ayuda y apoyo en todo momento.

En todo caso Candy, si papi Ricky te viera así como estás, créeme que mandaría a volar a la flacucha desabrida que tiene de novia- rieron las dos

No digas tonterías, él jamás se fijaría en una niña- contesto Candy.

Parece que te falla el espejo mija, lo que yo veo acá no es una niña sino una mujer y bien valiosa, sería afortunado de tenerte- añadió Annie.

Exactamente, ahí vienen los chicos- añadió Paty.

Luego de un rato los chicos se pararon a bailar y aunque Annie y Paty no querían dejar a Candy sola, de todas formas fueron a la pista a petición de la misma rubia.

Candy se quedó sentada con su juguito de frambuesa, cuando un tipo claramente mayor que ella, se acercó a su mesa y le preguntó si quería bailar. No había nada de malo en eso así que se dirigió cerca de sus amigos con el chico.

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto.

Candy, ¿y tú?-

Jason, primera vez que vienes, siempre vengo acá y recordaría a una dama tan hermosa- dijo galante.

Si, primera vez- contesto Candy, quien ya se sentía incomoda ya que en ciertos momentos Jason trataba de tomarle la mano o agarrarle la cintura.

De un momento para otro, se acercó a su oído y susurró.

Tranquila cariño, yo te enseñaré como te conquista un verdadero hombre-

Candy lo miró y le dijo,

Gracias cuando vea a alguno le diré que te enseñe mejor- y dejo a su acompañante solo en la pista de baile, volvió a la mesa y decidió que después de eso necesitaba algo más que jugo de frambuesa.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió una caipirosca y luego dos más, la falta de costumbre produjo que el vodka se fuera directo a su cabeza se sintió mareada, buscó a sus amigos pero en el tumulto de gente no los encontró.

Dio un par de pasos, cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo,

Oye, te fuiste y no me diste ni un beso de despedida- esa voz era del tipo que recién bailó con ella.

Perdón pero apenas te conozco, podrías por favor salir de mi metro cuadrado, creo que quedo claro que no tengo intención de seguir bailando contigo-

Sí, pero resulta que yo no he terminado contigo-

Hey, suéltame ¿qué te pasa?-

Iniciaron un forcejeo a un lado de la pista, pero nadie hizo nada lo más probable pensando que se trataba de una discusión entre novios o algo así.

Sin embargo, en un momento Candy ve una mano atrapando la del tipo y soltándolo de su agarre.

La señorita pidió que la dejaras en paz ¿o no oíste bien?-

Candy alzó el rostro y lo vio mirando fijamente al tal, ni se acuerda. Era él, Terry, estaba ahí y la estaba defendiendo pero como, porque.

Hombre no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo- comenzó Jason.

Es que tu no entiendes, es claro que ella no quiere nada contigo, o te vas por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides- la mirada que Terry le dirigió al tipo helaría la sangre de cualquiera e iba a en serio con la amenaza.

Bien, no vale la pena de todas maneras, se nota que no es más que una zorra-

¡Repite lo que has dicho maldito!- Candy nunca había visto a Terry de esa manera, la forma en que lo agarró de la camisa a la altura del cuello era peligrosa y se veía que en cualquier momento lo iba a moler a golpes.

Basta Terry, no lo haga por favor- suplicó Candy tomando su brazo, al verla, Terry soltó al tipo que salió raudamente del lugar.

En ese momento aparecen Annie y compañía.

Candy, ¿Dónde estabas?, te buscamos pero de un momento a otro te perdiste- preguntó Paty.

Nada, solo que vine al bar a tomar unos tragos y la verdad me maree un poco- lo dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

Pero amiga, ¿te sientes mal?- preguntó Annie.

Un poco, me da vueltas el lugar –

Bueno, si quieres te vamos a dejar- añadió Archie.

Yo la llevaré- se escuchó la voz profunda de Terry.

En ese momento los cuatro amigos notaron su presencia y se preguntaron ¿qué hacía ahí?, vieron cómo se acercaba a Candy y le preguntaron si de verdad quería marcharse, ella solo asintió.

Los amigos no entendían nada, pero ya habría tiempo para explicaciones después, se despidieron pidiéndole a Terry que por favor no dijera que ellos no la habían ido a dejar a la casa, ya que su padre lo que había exigido como condición para salir. Terry solo respondió que no se preocuparan.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Candy y Terry mantenían el silencio, ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacer pero ninguna salía de su boca, él abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a subir.

Estando sentada podía sentir su fragancia en todo el auto, la había sentido antes, aquel día de lluvia pero ahora era distinto, lo más probable se sentía con mayor intensidad con el mareo propio del alcohol que sentía, cerró los ojos y apenas escuchó cuando Terry arrancó.

Al instante comenzó con su regaño, era lógico que eso haría pensó.

No puedes andar bebiendo y luego conociendo tipejos en un bar, sin medir las consecuencias, si tu padre se enterara te dejaría encerrada de por vida-

Candy solo escuchaba, no emitía sonido alguno y pareciera que a él nada lo iba a detener.

Es peligroso, las cosas están complicadas en estos días y tú eres…

Vamos dígalo- contesto Candy, perdiendo el temple- soy una niña ¿o no?, una pendeja que apenas dejó el chupón, obvio que van a tratar de engañarme y que sería presa fácil de cualquiera.

Terry detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera de golpe y tomó sus hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos.

¿No te has dado cuenta cierto?- el corazón de Candy dejó de latir- Eres hermosa, ninguna de las chicas se compara a tu belleza, hoy te ves...- exhaló- radiante y sería peligroso estar a solas con un hombre que pudiera apreciar la mitad de lo maravillosa que eres.

Candy no podía creer lo que oía, eso era lo que había querido escuchar en mucho tiempo, él estaba ahí diciéndole eso a ella.

Usted lo dice porque soy hija de mi padre- solo eso salió de su boca.

Precisamente por eso es que debería callarme y nunca estar a solas contigo- respondió.

Minutos eternos se vivieron entre los dos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, quisieron expresar con miradas lo que no podían con palabras. Sin embargo, Terry interrumpió el momento fijando su vista al frente y echando a andar el auto.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Candy no quería bajarse, había tanto que quería decirle, pero no podía articular palabra. Terry apago el motor y se quedaron en silencio.

Quiero que olvides lo que acabo de decirte, no fue correcto, bajo ninguna circunstancia- comenzó Terry- Eres la hija de mi mejor amigo y mi deber es respetarte por sobre todo.

Candy lo miraba y veía una lucha interna en sus ojos de la cual no se había percatado hasta ahora, que podía responder a eso, nada.

Y así fue no dijo absolutamente nada, solo asintió y salió lentamente del auto, dio la vuelta y vio como Terry miraba impávido hacia delante, ella no tenía el coraje para responderle algo más.

Como una autómata llegó a la puerta de su casa, quiso mirar hacia atrás, pero el auto ya se había ido.

Entró a su habitación y se metió a la cama, al cabo de unos minutos cuando miraba hacia el techo, se dijo a sí misma. ¡Estúpida!, perdiste la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentías de sacarlo de tu ser de una vez por todas.

Aun tambaleándose por el efecto del alcohol, se levantó y buscó su notebook casi por inercia abrió su perfil de FB y buscó el nombre de Terry, lo encontró e hizo lo impensado… dejo un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

Muchas gracias y disculpen si no agradezco a cada uno, pero feliz de los comentarios y criticas que se hagan, es mi primer fic y se que me falta mucho.

Terry les,manda besos denuevo... Mañana se viene otro chauuui


	8. Chapter 8

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO SIETE

Terry llegó a su departamento sintiéndose ruin y poco hombre, había estado a punto de tirar a la basura su amistad de muchos años, su relación, su trabajo, todo. Y la razón, aquella mujer de ojos verdes que le había robado el corazón.

Porque esa era la realidad de sus sentimientos, ya hace varios meses por no decir un año atrás que comenzó a sentir por la pequeña Candy algo que a veces lo llenaba de espanto.

Aún recuerda aquel día, cumplía diecisiete años y se veía arrolladora con ese vestido verde esmeralda y ese escote en la parte de atrás, pero sin duda lo que más llamó su atención y lo hizo caer rendido, fue la intensidad de su mirada, aquellos ojos verdes que lo observaron, cuando él entro a avisarle que ya estaba todo listo, con una admiración y ternura fuera de cualquier regla. Cuando se vio reflejado en ellos, sintió que frente a él se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Había tratado de ocultar la intensidad de lo que sentía, tirándole una broma, método de escape que utilizaba siempre. Pero luego de aquel día, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Vivía atormentado pensado que era lo peor y poco menos llegó a imaginarse como uno de esos tipos que atrapan en los noticieros por fijarse en niñas. Porque ella era eso todavía, una niña, él no debía posar sus ojos en ella.

Cuando se encontró con Candy en la oficina, días después, nuevamente utilizo la técnica de entre broma y broma. Reconoce que sudo frio al imaginarse que el consejo que necesitaba Candy se trataba de algún chico, aunque estaba claro que entre ellos no podía ocurrir algo, solo imaginársela con otra persona le producía un escalofrió non grato. Nadie podría jamás reconocer las cualidades de ella, era gentil, inteligente, graciosa, hermosa, para él luego de aquel día era perfecta.

Fue un alivio no volver a verla, pero a la vez le causaba sentimientos encontrados, quería por lo menos estar cerca de ella y poder oler desde lejos la fragancia olor a violetas que desprendía de su pelo, solo con eso era capaz de conformarse.

Sin embargo, consciente estaba que debía seguir adelante, avanzar con su vida y fue ahí que apareció Susana. En aquella reunión en casa de padres le había quedado claro que estaba interesada en tener algo con él y bueno no era del todo desagradable. Luego de varios llamados y mensajes a su oficina de parte de ella, había accedido a tener una cita y luego de eso un par más.

Fue así que decidió pedirle que tuvieran una relación estable, claramente ella estaba más que feliz, él sin embargo tenía una sensación agridulce, sobre todo cuando ella besaba sus labios, siempre estaba en su mente el ¿y si fuera ella?.

Pasaron los días y decidió presentar a su novia en casa de sus amigos, no sabe exactamente porque, quizás, aunque suene ridículo, para guardar las apariencias. No sospechaba que su corazón sabría lo que era romperse en mil pedazos, cuando la vio tocando el piano y escucho aquella canción que describía tan bien, lo que siente por ella. Creyó haberla visto llorar mientras interpretaba pero luego se hizo a la idea de que fue parte de su imaginación.

Y luego todas esas veces que se acercó con cualquier excusa para hablarle, tratando de guardar la compostura, pero hoy había sido casi imposible, primero su mano acariciando su mejilla gesto que no supo cómo descifrar, con el cual quedó helado y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento más dulce de su vida.

Dulce, él, un hombre de treinta años hecho y derecho, recorrido si quieren decirle, jamás había experimentado lo que sentía por ella y estaba seguro de que nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Se reía de sí mismo al pensar en esto.

Recuerda porque fue a ese club en primer lugar. Luego de la reunión en casa de Candy se fue al departamento de Susana y estando allá ella comenzó a seducirlo, es verdad es su novia pero no podía sentir nada, por más que ella hiciera cosas por animarlo.

Susana se encontraba sentada a horcajadas en su regazo, cuando vio que él se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

¿Qué pasa Terry?, acaso no te gusta lo que hago- sintió pena de su cara de frustración.

No es eso Susie, la verdad estoy algo cansado, ¿Podríamos dejarlo para otro día?-

Susana lo miro incrédula y añadió- Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste la semana pasada, te das cuenta que llevamos casi tres meses saliendo y aún no hemos hecho el amor. Siento que no me deseas para nada.

Terry no sabía que contestar, ella había dado en el clavo y para ser honestos, desde que se había dado cuenta o había asumido sus sentimientos por Candy no había vuelto a tocar a otra mujer, el problema era que ahora tenía una persona al lado y debía responderle.

No hables tonteras, es solo que yo creo que las relaciones no se basan solo en eso-

No me hagas reír, hay dos razones por las cuales no quieres hacerlo conmigo o eres gay, cosa que no me consta o estás enamorado de otra persona-

Terry trago saliva más no iba a delatarse de ninguna manera.

Respondiendo a lo que dices, no, no soy gay y no seas paranoica por favor no hay nadie más- Giró el cuerpo para quedar de espaldas.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos y luego Susana añadió,

¿Es por esa niñita o no?- El rostro de Terry se desfiguró y no fue capaz de hablar- Vamos a mí no me engañas, siempre hablas de ella, cuando habla le tomas atención y cuando la ves nadie puede sacarte la sonrisa de la cara.

¡Estás loca!- gritó Terry, encolerizado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Uuuuh! ¿Parece que le atiné o no?, me preguntó qué dirá James…

Pero Susana quedo a medio camino porque Terry se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le dijo en el tono más amenazante que pudo.

No dirá nada porque lo que hablas son mentiras y si me entero que dices o insinúas algo de esto, no solo olvídate de mí para siempre sino que te demandare por perjurios-

Susana veía rabia en sus ojos y comprendió que había excedido el límite, trató de enmendar el daño pero Terry le indicó que necesitaba estar solo y se retiró del lugar.

Anhelaba un trago por eso se dirigió al DREAM HOUSE en aquel sitio, podría despejarse por un momento y pensar frente a la barra.

Pero el destino se interpuso nuevamente en sus planes, estaba por retirarse cuando ve que en un lado de la pista una joven forcejeaba con alguien y decidió que como esa no era forma de tratar a una dama, debía intervenir.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir quién era la joven y lo despampanante que lucía esa noche. Candy había superado el más grande sus sueños, sacudió el momento de embelesamiento y solo se preocupó de ayudarla.

No culpo a sus amigos cuando se ofreció a llevarla a casa, eran jóvenes y aunque deberían haber estado al pendiente de ella, conocía el carácter independiente de su pecosa y sabía que no se quedaba en un solo sitio por mucho rato.

Cuando iba conduciendo por la carretera, trató de sonar lo más "tio" Terrence que pudiera, como odiaba ese apodo, pero no soporto la manera en la que ella le contesto. Fue como si hubiesen prendido una llama en su interior y quisiera salir de su cuerpo de inmediato, por eso paro el vehículo y se atrevió a confesar en parte lo que sentía, no era capaz de decirlo todo.

La cara de sorpresa que vio en el rostro de Candy gatilló que se desdijera de inmediato de lo que había dicho, la había asustado lo más probable solo de esa manera interpreto lo que vio en sus ojos.

Tendido en su cama, recopilando todos estos recuerdos decidió chequear la computadora, buscando algo que hacer, cuando abrió su cuenta de FB, descubrió que tenía un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, pensando que era de Susana decidió dejarlo cerrado, en otra ocasión lo vería no quería lidiar con esto ahora.

Luego de leer un poco sobre un nuevo caso que tenía por delante en su trabajo, decidió acostarse y dormir, mañana sería otro día y tenía que sobrellevarlo.

**Bueno chicas acá el capi del día de hoy, agradecer de nuevo a todas las que se sumaron al desafío de ayer. El fic esta practicamente escrito, por lo tanto me da gusto ver que van siguiendo la historia en la misma linea en que yo la imagine. Un abrazo de Terry para todas y nos leemos a la proxima. **


	9. Chapter 9

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO OCHO

Al otro día de su cumpleaños Candy amaneció con una jaqueca propia por el alcohol que había tomado, su cabeza daba vueltas y quería quedarse acostada.

Sin embargo, al despertar recordó lo que había hecho y rápidamente olvido el malestar para abrir su computadora y revisar que haya sido una pesadilla o algo que se inventó.

Lamentablemente estaba hecho, allí en su cuenta estaba la prueba del mensaje y marcado como enviado, más no recibido aún por el receptor, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Terry no leyera ese mensaje, esperaba que no usara redes sociales y que solo tuviera la página por moda o algo así.

Por Dios, si llegaba a leer eso estaba completamente delatada, no había nada que hacer, en aquel mensaje le decía prácticamente todo, aunque era bastante conciso expresaba en pocas palabras, todo lo que sentía por él.

Se recostó en su cama inhalo y exhalo un par de veces mirando el techo de la alcoba, siempre le relajaba eso ya que tenía pintadas unas estrellas y lunas que se mantenían allí desde que era pequeña, sabía que era hora de borrarlas pero la idea de tener tu propia noche estrellada dentro de tu habitación no la dejaba.

Candy, ¿tienes ropa para lavar?-escuchó que le habló su madre, mientras entraba a su pieza- Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?, volviste más temprano de lo que habían acordado, nosotros pusimos la alarma a las una para despertar y esperarte, pero nos dimos cuenta que llegaste a eso de la medianoche-

Sí, es que la verdad estábamos algo cansados y lo pasamos increíble mamá, ningún problema- trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo su sonrisa.

Qué bueno, y bien supongo que me pasaras la ropa que usaste ayer, anda pásamela para echarla a la lavadora-

Ok- Candy empezó a recopilar la ropa del día anterior, pero noto que faltaba su chaqueta-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Elizabeth

Me parece que perdí mi chaqueta negra-

Pero cómo, con lo hermosa que era-

Sí, es que hubo un momento en que me la saqué y debe haberse resbalado por encima de mi cartera- Candy hace un gesto de pena y da por perdido el objeto.

Bueno, aprende a ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas para la próxima y es una lástima era hermosa, pero tú te ves preciosa con cualquier cosa- Su madre tomo la ropa y se la llevó al lavado depositando antes de salir un beso en la frente de su hija.

Candy, se quedó pensando que lo más probable es que se le haya caído mientras forcejeaba con el tipo aquel de anoche, ahí ella se la había amarrado entre medio de la cartera y se tiene que haber soltado. Lanzo un bufido de resignación y se levantó.

El día domingo siguió su curso y no pasó nada extraordinario, no quiso saber más del mensaje enviado, aunque una que otra vez miraba a ver si lo había revisado pero nada. En la noche ya estaba convencida de que su lapsus a pesar de que iba a quedar en la web, no sería leído en el futuro próximo y no tendría que lidiar con regaños por el momento.

El día lunes tenía mucho que hacer, primero ir a la escuela, estando allá se encontró con sus amigas quienes la interrogaron sobre lo que había sucedido el día sábado y el extraño encuentro con el objeto del afecto de Candy.

¿Así que te llevo a tu casa y te dijo que eras la mujer más increíble del mundo?- repitió Paty

¿Y te advirtió que no debías estar a solas con él?- continuo Annie

Si, prácticamente fue eso-

¿Y qué le dijiste tú?- Preguntaron

Nada-

¡¿Nada?!-

No me salieron las palabras, no supe que decir y después dijo que había sido un error y yo me baje del auto y me fui-

Pero Candy era tu momento de liberación, se lo hubieses dicho y ya- dijo Annie.

¿Y luego que, dime?, no puede pasar nada más, es tan complicado-

Entonces te quedaste callada- añadió Paty

No del todo- las amigas se miraron sin comprender- al llegar a mi habitación me sentí como una estúpida por no poder decir nada y le mande un mensaje por FB.

¿Qué hiciste qué?, no puedo creerlo eso se llama valentía, dejaste en el ciber espacio tu confesión de por vida- exclamó sorprendida Annie.

Lo sé y ahora espero que no lo lea y que no ocupe nunca esa página- reclamo acongojada Candy.

Bueno, de eso créeme que lo sabrás apenas pase, ¿y que decía exactamente el mensaje?- cuestionó Paty.

Si quieren me acompañan a dar mi examen de conducir en la tarde y luego pasan por mi casa, ahí se los muestro, mi madre andará de compras así que no habrá peligro por ese lado-

Y eso acordaron, las clases pasaron particularmente lentas para Candy, al terminar se dirigieron a la escuela de conductores, donde aprobó sin mayor problemas el examen y fueron a su casa, ella estrenando licencia conduciendo el auto de Paty.

Al llegar, se fueron directamente a la habitación de Candy, encendieron la computadora y ahí estaba el dichoso mensaje, aun aparecía como no visto por el receptor, así que por lo menos en ese momento Candy volvió a respirar.

Bueno ahí está, ¿muy terrible?- el mensaje decía lo siguiente.

**Estimado Terry:**

**Sé que debí haberle dicho antes, hace unos segundos lo que pasa por mi mente y… por mi corazón, pero me fue imposible. Para mí, usted también es el hombre más increíble que pisa la tierra, me gusta su pelo, me encantan sus ojos... no quiero temer de decir que…. Lo quiero. Sé que es algo imposible y que nunca sucederá pero necesitaba sacarlo del pecho. Comprenderé si no desea verme más, pero sino lo hacía ahora iba a seguir lastimándome y no me hace bien.**

**Afectuosamente, Candy.**

Las chicas quedaron en silencio y solo respondieron que era muy lindo, en pocas palabras le había dicho lo que sentía por él y que estaba consciente de que no pasaría nada más, le dijeron que no tuviera cuidado que si lo leía lo más probable era que lo iba a ver como una tontera de borracha, siguiendo un poco de lo que él mismo le había dicho, mejor olvidarse del tema.

Pero Candy estaba intranquila, sabía que si alguien además de él leía eso iba a estar en serios problemas y solo esperaba que pasara de largo en su lista de mensajes de alguna manera.

Sus amigas la acompañaron hasta que llegó su mama y luego se fueron a sus casas, Candy trato de estudiar un poco para sacar de su mente cualquier pensamiento en relación a Terry Grandchester, además ya habían pasado dos días y no había acontecido nada, tenía que seguir con su vida o se iba a terminar enfermando.

Al día siguiente, llego al colegio a pie como de costumbre.

¿y tú auto Candy?- pregunto Paty.

No me acostumbro aun, además mi casa queda a pocas cuadras de aquí, encuentro exagerado ir y venir en auto-

Pero está pronosticada lluvia para esta tarde-

Casi nunca le aciertan en el pronóstico- rio Candy.

Sin embargo, ese día claramente fue la excepción a la hora de salir del colegio el cielo estaba amenazante, en cualquier momento empezaría a llover.

Candy se despidió de sus amigas rápidamente, pasando por alto el ofrecimiento de Paty para llevarla a casa, iba caminando cuando en una esquina lo vio.

Terry la miraba apoyado en su auto y tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, Candy se acercó lentamente y lo saludo.

Hola Terry, ¿Qué hace acá?-

Hola, tengo algo que es tuyo, pensé en venir a dejártelo- Candy lo miró confundida, cuando él le abrió la puerta del auto- ven, sube, te lo pasare camino a tu casa.

Candy subió al auto y espero que él también estuviera adentro.

Bien ¿y que se supone que tiene?-

Terry, se estiro hacia el asiento de atrás y le paso la chaqueta que uso el día sábado.

Se te cayo el otro día acá dentro del auto, no me di cuenta hasta el día siguiente-

¿Porque no vino entonces a dejarla?-

Si Liz o James vieran que llegue yo con tu chaqueta, hubieran descubierto que tus amigos no fueron a dejarte a casa como habían prometido-

Si, tiene razón-

Además se hubiesen dado por enterados de que su hija se emborrachó y andaba bailando con tipos extraños-

¿Ya va a empezar con los regaños?, para que usted sepa yo me las apañaba bien con ese problema-

Claro por eso tuve que llegar yo a rescatarte ¿no?-

A usted nadie le pidió ayuda no se las dé de superhéroe- Un trueno sonó fuerte y la lluvia empezó a caer en ese mismo instante.

Me la doy de superhéroe con niñitas que no saben el peligro que corren-

¿Sabe qué? Me voy caminando, gracias por la chaqueta, adiós-

Candy descendió del auto lo más rápido que pudo, la lluvia caía fuerte y mojó rápidamente el cuerpo de la joven, pero ella solo quería largarse de allí, asi que eso no le importo.

¿Es verdad lo que me escribiste en ese mensaje?- pregunto Terry, cuando vio que Candy se alejaba.

Candy dejó de respirar por un segundo, lo había leído, estaba perdida. Se dio la media vuelta y él venía caminando hacia ella.

No sé de qué me habla- trato en vano de negar lo innegable.

No es necesario que me mientas, solo dime si es verdad-

Candy respiro hondo y lo miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules profundos que la miraban con anhelo y duda, se perdió en su candidez y en la forma en que él trataba de buscar en los suyos alguna respuesta, la lluvia no cesaba y el brillo en los de ojos de Terry tampoco, decidió que era el momento de decirlo de frente.

Sí, es verdad- contestó incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Terry la miró y sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de alegría, se acercó a ella y dulcemente tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara, su expresión cambió a la de un hombre que había atravesado un largo desierto y ahora había vuelto a su hogar, donde el pertenecía después de tanto tiempo. Lentamente se fue acercando y deposito un beso suave en la punta de su nariz, Candy no tenía fuerzas en ese momento, solo se entregó a las caricias de Terry. Él prosiguió con un delicado beso en la mejilla y luego de eso volvió a mirarla a los ojos buscando su aprobación para lo que iba a hacer, Candy lo miro y asintió con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

Suavemente rozó sus labios temblorosos por la excitación nueva de quien toca lo más preciado íntimamente por primera vez, luego para profundizar el beso la ayudó abriendo un poco más su boca, Candy inexperta se dejó arrastrar por sus sentimientos y respondió al beso de la forma en que le dictaba el corazón, él la trato en todo momento como una frágil escultura de cristal que se podría romper en cualquier instante. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y prolongó la delicia con movimientos delicados pero a la vez apasionados, bebió de su boca como si fuera la última gota de agua en la tierra y por lo tanto la más anhelada. Candy dio un respingo cuando sintió la lengua de Terry abrirse paso para masajearse lentamente con la suya en un vaivén nuevo y a la vez reconfortante.

Que importaba la lluvia en esos momentos, era el escenario perfecto para aquel primer beso, luego de unos minutos, jadeando ambos por la nueva sensación, se separaron, unieron sus frentes un largo rato sintiendo las gotas del clima y la de sus sentimientos recorrer cada espacio de sus cuerpos.

Sin más palabras Terry extendió su mano y Candy la aceptó gustosa, la dirigió a su carro, él arrancó y el auto se perdió en medio de la calle.

Mis estimadas lectoras, solo tengo palabras de agradecimientos para cada una de ustedes, el capitulo anterior fue mas corto porque queria aclarar los sentimientos del hermoso, ahora que ya sabemos todo podemos darles a estos tortolos lo que tanto quieren ehehehehe y es por eso que les subo este capi de regalo ya que se lo merecen jojojoj.

Saludos y muchos cariños a:

**amo a terry, skarllet northman, Iris Adriana, Maria1972, Analiz, Guest, Guest, dulce Lu, Azukrita, Soadora, Jan, , LizCarter, Mirna y Becky70**

Por su entusiasmo , criticas, comentarios y apoyo a mi historia. También a las que ayer escribieron en el desafío y se animaron por primera vez, a las que me escriben como esta historia se parece a la suya, tambien es un placer que me sigan, a las lectoras anonimas en fin todas.

Muchos Terry abrazos y besos!

Nos leemos a la proxima, Valerae!


	10. Chapter 10

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO NUEVE

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo este fic si. Esta hecho con mucho cariño y solo con el animo de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

Terry manejaba sin rumbo fijo y en completo silencio, la lluvia había cesado, Candy miró hacia afuera y se dio cuenta de que salieron de la ciudad, vio aparecer árboles y sintió la brisa recorrer su cara, se sentía dichosa más que feliz.

Miro a su amado, quien giró el rostro y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, llena de cariño, acercó su mano y tomo la de ella mientras conducía. Finalmente llegaron a un mirador.

Candy descendió del vehículo y camino hacia adelante para apreciar la vista, inhalo profundamente y exhalo llenando sus pulmones con el puro aire de la montaña, el espectáculo era maravilloso, se encontraban sobre un valle con verdes llanuras y un río que pasaba por entre medio. Al estar allí en esa altura, en aquel lugar, con él, se sentía por primera vez libre, contenta, viva.

Regresó su vista al auto y se dio cuenta que Terry se había quedado de pie mirándola, viendo como ella disfrutaba de ese momento.

¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Candy

¿A qué te refieres?-

No sabía si estaba bromeando o que, luego lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a ella, tomo su mano y la beso, Candy siguió la conversación con algo de dificultad solo por tenerlo tan cerca.

A qué bueno, lo que ha pasado y usted… No me ha dicho mucho… yo pienso que deberíamos conversar-

¿No querías que pasará eso?- preguntó Terry besando su mejilla

Si... quería, o sea siempre he querido, pero usted…-

Candy quedo a medio camino, Terry puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarla y le dijo cerca de su boca.

Lo primero que vas a ser es dejar de decirme usted, ¿vale? Después de lo sucedido, creo que nos merecemos esa confianza-

Candy esbozó una sonrisa radiante y le dijo,

Está bien, Terry-

Terry buscó sus ojos y le hablo mirándolos penetrantemente.

Hace tiempo yo siento por ti, algo que pensé estaba incorrecto. Pero saber que tu sientes lo mismo, yo, quiero luchar por esto, quiero pelear por nosotros, lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido por nadie y te confieso que han sido muchas noches cuestionándolo todo- tomo aire para seguir hablando- pero no quiero temer más, he sentido en ese beso más de lo que he sentido en toda mi vida, estoy seguro que tú me quieres, dime por favor si te atreves a estar conmigo.

Las lagrimas de felicidad querían salir disparadas de los ojos de Candy, lo que acababa de escuchar era más de lo que se imagino jamás.

Yo… solo quiero decir que te quiero más que cualquier cosa y ha sido por mucho tiempo ya, estoy dispuesta a estar contigo y luchar como tu dices-

Será difícil, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

Mi padre jamás lo aceptará, estoy segura-

Terry recordó todo y por un segundo se replanteo lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo vio el rostro de Candy y ese sentimiento que tenía por ella era tan fuerte que estaba decidido a dejar lo que fuese con tal de alcanzar su felicidad junto a ella.

Eso será lo más complicado, pero no es lo primero de lo que debo ocuparme- Candy observó el rostro serio de su Terry- debo terminar con Susana.

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Candy

¿Porque me estas preguntando eso?-

No crees que sería mejor seguir con eso para guardar las apariencias-

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba,

¿Estás hablando en serio Candy?- ella noto un dejo de molestia en su pregunta.

No lo sé, yo solo…

Escúchame bien- le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos- jamás serás para mí "la otra", no voy a someterte a tener que compartirme con alguien más, no cuando tu para mí lo eres todo, eres lo que quiero, eres la única que quiero.

Candy sintió vergüenza por haberle propuesto semejante solución, en un impulso acercó su rostro y beso sus labios con desenfreno, nunca pensó que de su parte saldría una acción así pero necesitaba pedirle de alguna forma que olvidara lo que acababa de decir.

Perdóname- le pidió entre jadeos- nunca soportaría pasar por eso, tienes razón.

De todas maneras, yo se que lo dijiste con buenas intenciones-

No digas más, respetaré tu decisión, confió en ti- Candy sonrió.

Luego de que termine con eso, podremos ver que seguirá después- comentó besando su frente.

Creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que termine el colegio y quede en la universidad para poder decir algo, sabes que mis estudios son muy importantes para mi y cuando esto se sepa… bueno..-

Te entiendo perfectamente, será como tu dices-

Eso no quiere decir que debemos dejar de vernos- respondió Candy ruborizándose, cosa que Terry encontró de lo más hermoso- solo serán unos meses más pero no soportaría estar lejos de ti.

Yo tampoco puedo alejarme ahora soy Candyadicto, me tienes en tus manos-

El rubor de Candy aumentó y él tomo sus labios en un nuevo beso, diciéndole de mil formas lo mucho que le gustaba su manera de ser.

Se recostaron sobre el capo del auto durante mucho rato tomados de la mano, solo disfrutando de la mutua compañía, cuando Candy se dio cuenta de la hora que era, se paro rápidamente y se volvió loca dando vueltas diciéndole a Terry que su padre la mataría, él solo le abrió la puerta de su auto y la sentó mientras besaba su frente.

Terry no la dejo afuera de su casa, no tenía excusa para hacerlo. Aparcó dos cuadras antes de llegar le dio un beso tierno e intercambio número telefónico con ella para comunicarse por ahí.

Candy se despidió con un movimiento de manos y diciendo un te quiero con los labios, que Terry respondió de la misma forma. Arrancó el auto y se alejó, Candy caminó rápidamente a su casa, lo bueno era que no había anochecido todavía, cuando llego su mamá la saludo.

Hija llegas más tarde, ¿sucedió algo?-

Que ganas de contarle a su madre lo que estaba viviendo pero sabía que era imposible.

Nada mamá, solo me atrase en el biblioteca, tengo un examen de biología mañana y me quedé repasando- Le dolía mentirle pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Está bien, tu padre no ha llegado y la cena la serviré cuando llegue, te llamare entonces-

Ok mama-

Candy…-

Ah'-

¿Recuperaste tu chaqueta?- su madre señaló la prenda.

Trato de mantener el temple y dijo- sí, la tenía Archie el novio de Annie ¿recuerdas?

Claro que sí, me alegro hija, bueno te aviso-

Ok, gracias-

Candy llegó a su habitación se tiró sobre la cama con y empezó a patalear de emoción, cerraba los ojos y lo único que podía ver era su bello rostro y sus boca diciéndole tantas cosas. Mantuvo su vista fija al techo, pensando que todo parecía un sueño.

Por otro lado Terry llegó a su departamento, al entrar noto que no se encontraba solo, lo que faltaba, pensó.

Hola Terry querido, he venido a verte- Susana apareció desde la alcoba vistiendo solo un sexy negligé negro- vine a arreglar las cosas, amor.

El rostro de Terry no reflejaba sentimiento alguno- ¿Cómo entraste Susana?-

El portero me conoce y me prestó la llave del departamento, ¿Te molesta?-

Claramente no me gusta que abusen de mi confianza de esa forma, pero ahora que estás acá, aprovechare la ocasión para hablar contigo-

Exactamente eso necesito Terry, que hablamos, se que el otro día…-

No importa lo que sucedió ese día, tu sabes que las cosas no están resultando y ya no podemos seguir así, agradecería por favor que te vistieras ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

No puedes estar hablando en serio- Susana lo miraba con horror- sé que he cometido errores pero quiero enmendarlos por ti-

Entiéndeme por favor Susana, no hay vuelta atrás, tú no te mereces esto, ¿entiendes?-

Terry- las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- ¡no puedes hacerme esto!- se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearlo

¡Basta Susana!, lamento mucho todo esto, pero es para mejor créeme- Terry la tomo de las muñecas para detenerla- Ahora no sigamos alargando esto por el bien de los dos, recoge tus cosas te lo pido por favor.

Susana se dirigió a la habitación a buscar sus cosas y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de vestirse, se puso su abrigo, Terry se encontraba en el vestíbulo esperando que se fuera. Antes de salir, Susana lo miró con una cara escalofriante.

Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer, nadie juega conmigo- dijo Susana

No me amenaces Susana- respondió Terry fríamente.

No es amenaza, lo harás- y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Terry respiro profundo y se dirigió a su recámara necesitaba descansar y solo quería hacerlo pensando en su pequeña pecosa.

Era tarde en la noche y Candy estaba acostada aún ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando su teléfono vibro y era un mensaje de Terry.

**Estoy pensando en ti, ya hice lo que hablamos soy más tuyo que nunca.**

**Un beso y sueña conmigo, yo lo haré.**

**T.G.**

Candy río al leer el mensaje y respondió de inmediato,

**Yo siempre pienso en ti, espero no haya sido terrible.**

**Quiero verte y obvio soñaré contigo,**

**C.W.**

Casi al instante llegó un nuevo mensaje

**Mas pronto de lo que crees, nos volveremos a ver.**

Candy beso el teléfono y se dispuso a dormir, esa sería la primera noche en mucho tiempo que dormiría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bueno chicas, aca el capitulo de hoy de aquí en adelante ellos tendrán su romance, espero que sigan la historia y muchas gracias por los comentarios, disculpen si no las nombro a cada una pero estoy un poco ocupada. Un beso de Terry para todas... las quiere

Valerae!


	11. Chapter 11

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO DIEZ

El día siguiente fue para Candy el día más hermoso de su vida hasta ese momento, el sol brillaba con mayor fuerza, los pájaros cantaban más armonioso y ella veía el cielo con tonalidades zafiro como sus ojos.

Se levanto de excelente humor, que no paso desapercibido por su madre pero al ella consultarle por este cambio repentino de ánimo, Candy solo dijo que era porque hoy terminaba una ronda de pruebas que la tenían agobiada.

Elizabeth asintió y le dio una sonrisa, sabía que su hija se esforzaba mucho y era reconfortante verla tan contenta después de tanto trabajo.

A pesar de tener auto, Candy se sentía más cómoda caminando del colegio a su casa y viceversa, el camino era corto y encontraba innecesario ocuparlo para eso. Camino a la escuela pensaba en lo ocurrido ayer y como iba a enfrentarse a sus amigas sin que descubrieran que estaba flotando en un mundo de Terry.

Cuando llegó ya la esperaban las chicas y ella disimulo al cien por ciento sus sentimientos, se mantuvo atenta a lo que decían y trato de no pensar tanto en su amorcito, aunque más de una vez tuvieron que despertarla de su letargo, sus amigas atribuyeron su estado a su situación de amor no correspondido, si supieran cuan equivocadas estaban.

A eso del mediodía recibió un mensaje de él, casi tuvo que reprimir el pequeño grito de emoción que iba a proferir solo por leer en la pantalla que le había hablado.

**Mi hermosa, quiero verte si puedes te estaré esperando en la esquina donde nos encontramos ayer,**

**Te quiere **

**T.G.**

No se demoro ni dos segundos en contestar,

**También quiero verte, ahí estaré.**

**También te quiero**

**C.W.**

Las clases se hicieron eternas pero al menos le fue excelente en su examen, cuando tocaron el timbre quería salir corriendo pero decidió esperar un poco para no levantar sospechas. Se despidió de sus amigas como de costumbre y se fue caminando ligeramente más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando lo vio quería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, él la estaba esperando y su porte como siempre la impresionaba, era como salido de una revista de modas, lucia genial con ese traje en color plomo con la corbata negra un poco de lado para lucir más informal y con aquella sonrisa que deslumbraba, perfecta así como sus ojos, en lo cuales podía ver ahora claramente su afecto hacia ella y la luz que se encendía en cada uno de aquellos luceros cuando estaba cerca, que ciega había sido al no notarlo antes, por la manera en que vestía era claro que venía del trabajo.

Candy llegó a su lado y lo saludo, él no se demoró nada y ya la había levantado del suelo para darle un sonoro beso de bienvenida.

¿Como estas?, Le preguntó después de dejarla nuevamente en el suelo.

¿Me preguntas después de eso?- contestó con un suspiro, Terry sonrió- estoy bien ¿y tú?

Ahora, mejor que nunca, vamos- beso su frente, entrelazaron sus manos y la guío al auto.

Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial- al ver su cara de duda, le dijo- es sorpresa.

Candy estaba ansiosa por saber donde la llevaría, llamó a su madre para decirle que tendría que quedarse a realizar un trabajo de última hora para la escuela, Elizabeth encontró raro lo que le decía su hija, pero no le dio mayor importancia, Candy prometió llegar temprano a casa.

Terry condujo en dirección contraria a la del día anterior, hasta que llegaron a un lugar que parecía ser un parque, bajó del auto y ayudo a Candy a descender, tomo su mano y caminaron así hasta entrar al recinto.

Todo era hermoso, estaban rodeados de naturaleza, era una especie de invernadero, habían arboles de todo tipo pero lo más hermoso eran sin dudas las flores, Candy adoraba las flores, recordaba cómo había trabajado por conseguir su jardín y todo el tiempo que le dedicaba.

Estaba frente a unos tulipanes, cuando Terry la abrazó por la espalda, observaron las flores e inhalaron juntos abrazados el aire puro.

Se lo mucho que te gustan, por eso quise traerte acá, donde estas rodeada de ellas y naturaleza -

Me recuerdan la hacienda de mis abuelos, me encanta el campo, te sientes en total libertad y solo te dejas llevar por los sonidos de la naturaleza- echo su cuerpo sobre el de Terry como apoyándose en él- ¿sabes cuál es mi flor favorita?

Los narcisos, los tienes plantados en tu casa y de hecho acá hay mira- señaló Terry

Caminaron frente a las flores en forma de flauta que se mecían al compás del poco viento que había en el lugar.

¿Sabes porque me gustan?- lo dijo abrazando a Terry por la cintura y él pasando sus brazos por sus hombros.

No, la verdad no lo sé- comento tomando sus manos y depositando un beso en ellas.

Es la flor del renacer, simbolizan que siempre tienes la posibilidad de volver a empezar, me encanta su significado es por eso que me gustan tanto-

No tenía idea, en verdad es hermoso, pero no tanto como tu- tomo su rostro y beso lentamente sus labios-tengo otra sorpresa, ven

Llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente y estaba rodeada de más vegetación de todo tipo, al acercarse Candy noto que había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas aguardando. En el medio de la mesa se hallaba un candelabro con velas y una canasta.

Terry se acercó y prendió las velas.

Bienvenida Señorita, tome asiento por favor- tomo su mano y la dirigió a una de las sillas, Candy estaba demasiado emocionada, el arreglo era simple pero a la vez tan romántico solo atino a dar las gracias y darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

¿Cuando hiciste todo esto?- preguntó Candy

Tengo mis recursos y bueno conozco al adminsitrador del lugar- sonrió Terry.

Él sacó las cosas de la canasta que eran más bien una merienda y sirvió un poco de vino para ambos.

Cuando se sentó miró a Candy y agachó un poco la cabeza, luego dijo

Me gustaría llevarte al mejor lugar del mundo, pero por ahora… lo siento-

Candy lo miro atónita, tomo su mano y le dijo- ahora necesito que tú me mires a los ojos- él lo hizo- esto es perfecto, es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí, el mejor lugar del mundo será siempre donde tu estés-

Terry quedó mudo con su respuesta y solo beso en reiteradas ocasiones la mano de Candy, agradecido de la mujer que tenía en frente.

¿Como te fue en el colegio hoy?-

Bien, tuve un examen de biología pero nada del otro mundo, Terry tengo una pregunta que hacerte-

Dime- le contesto tomándole plena atención.

Entiendo que esto se tiene que mantener en secreto, pero me gustaría poder contarles a mis amigas, quisiera saber si estas de acuerdo-

¿Tu confías plenamente en ellas?- preguntó Terry

Sí, definitivamente, además hay algo que debo decirte- Terry la miro expectante- ellas sabían que bueno... yo tengo sentimientos por ti.

Terry se quedo un rato en silencio- ¿Y que opinan al respecto?

Me apoyan, ante cualquier cosa- dijo Candy mostrando una seguridad y confianza en sus amigas que Terry reconoció de inmediato, tomo su mano y la acaricio con la yema de sus dedos.

Confió en tu criterio, bella, no es necesario que me pidas autorización para nada pero agradezco que consultes conmigo-

Candy se estiró hacia y él también lo hizo para besarse- Gracias- le dijo mientras se separaban

Ahora déjame acercar la silla a tu lado, no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti aunque sea solo por esta distancia- Candy rio ante su comentario y se sonrojo por la intesidad de sus palabras.

Continuaron sentados y tomados de la mano, observando el paisaje y los pequeños pájaros que habían en el lugar

¿Fue complicado terminar con ella ayer?- Finalmente Candy se había atrevido a preguntar.

La verdad, si quiso hacer un pequeño melodrama, pero lo impedí, claro está se fue con amenaza incluida y todo- Candy lo miro preocupada.

¿Crees que haga algo?-

No, no te preocupes bella- acaricio su mejilla- nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Luego de un rato, Candy le dijo a Terry que debía irse, tenía que llegar temprano o sino su madre empezaría a sospechar.

Se fueron entre risas hacia el auto de Terry ya que él le contó que cuando pequeño solía venir a este lugar a escalar árboles y tirarle pequeños dulces a la gente que pasaba, era un verdadero diablillo.

La dejó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, se besaron solo un momento y se despidieron.

Candy llego justo antes de la cena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, su madre estaba hallando rara la situación y le volvió a preguntar que le pasaba. Ella dijo que todo estaba normal que no se preocupara, es que habían ido de las universidades a mostrar todo lo referente a su carrera y estaba ansiosa por dejar la escuela y empezar a asistir allá.

Nuevamente su madre quedó conforme con la respuesta de su hija y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Cuando entró en su habitación, Candy pensó que lo mejor sería dejar de ver a Terry un par de días para mitigar las sospechas de Elizabeth. Sí, tendría que hacer eso, aunque muriera por dentro durante ese tiempo.

Chicas, acá el capitulo de hoy les deseo un excelente fin de semana. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y apoyo un abrazo:

**MARIA DE LA LUZ, skarllet northman, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, kira anima, Jan, dulce Lu, LizCarter, amo a terry, yaya, mirna, Iris Adriana, Yowi,luz rico, Becky70 **

y todas las que leen de manera anónima, un beso gigante del hermoso para todas! nos leemos en el próximo, Valerae!


	12. Chapter 12

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO ONCE

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo este fic sí. Esta hecho con mucho cariño y solo con el animo de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Al día siguiente Candy sabía que hablar con Terry y comentarle lo que le preocupaba, le escribió un mensaje de texto en la mañana.

**Bello, no puedo verte en lo que queda de semana, mi mama parece encontrar raro que llegue dos días seguidos tarde y añadir un tercero sería demasiado.**

**Te extrañare y esperare con ansias nuestra próxima salida.**

**Te quiero,**

**C.**

Terry se encontraba en su despacho cuando recibió el mensaje, entendía perfectamente las razones de Candy pero de todas maneras le daba pena no poder verla. Quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, la necesitaba como se necesita al aire para respirar. Ese día al llegar a la oficina recuerda que se encontró con James y la sensación que tuvo fue como si estuviera pegándole un puñal por la espalda. No se sentía cómodo ocultando lo que sucedía, no era secreto para nadie, pero esperaría paciente a que Candy obtuviera los resultados de su examen y de su ingreso a la universidad, luego de eso no tendría tapujos en decirle al mundo que la quería más que a su vida.

**No te preocupes, te entiendo. Pero reserva un día del fin de semana para mí. **

**Te quiero,**

**T.G.**

Candy guardo el teléfono y entro a clases, ahí estaban Paty y los demás. Annie, había notado la actitud extraña de su amiga y decidió que tenía que preguntarle, lo había comentado con Paty y entre las dos iban a llenar a Candy de preguntas hasta que escupiera que es lo que le estaba pasando.

Al llegar el receso, estaban sentadas en el patio del colegio y Annie pregunto directamente.

Candy te noto algo extraña, ¿te ha sucedido algo?-

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y dijo- no, nada en especial-

Para no te pongas tan nerviosa pues amiga, tu nos estas ocultando algo y queremos saber- dijo Paty

Candy respiro profundo y miro a sus dos amigas inseparables, ellas la habían acompañado en todo momento y sabían la historia de su amor hasta hace dos días imposible.

Sí, hay algo que tengo que contarles, pero deben prometerme por su vida que no lo dirán jamás-

Palabra de hermana Candy- dijo Annie.

Lo mismo digo- contesto Paty.

Bueno, por donde empiezo- se puso a jugar con los dedos visiblemente nerviosa, temblaba- estoy saliendo con alguien.

¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambas.

Pero si tú estabas enganchadisima de tu papi Terry- dijo Annie- no te conocía otro candidato… a menos que…

No puedo creerlo- dijo Paty tapándose la boca.

¿Candy es verdad lo que suponemos?- Annie estaba entre ansiosa y temerosa de la respuesta- pero habla niña no te quedes callada.

Alzó la cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro que ilumino todo el lugar- Es verdad, estoy saliendo con él, desde hace dos días.

Las amigas estaban contentas por ella pero a la vez preocupadas se acercaron y brindaron su apoyo. Candy les conto bajo qué condiciones habían empezado a salir, como debían estar por el momento ocultos y luego gritarían al mundo su cariño. También les dijo que él había terminado con la tal Susana y que ahora solo estaba con ella.

Annie, abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y le dijo que si ella era feliz, ella también lo era. Paty realizó la misma acción. Candy agradeció al cielo tener unas amigas así, incondicionales que en las buenas y en las malas están contigo sin importar nada.

También ofrecieron su ayuda ya que Candy les conto que su mama estaba en plan de sospecha, ya que esos dos días, si bien no había llegado a oscuras a su casa, se había demorado. A lo que las chicas le dijeron que no tenían problema para que dijera que estaba con alguna de ellas si quería salir con él. Candy les dijo que cobraría la palabra ya que este fin de semana, si o si lo vería, no podía esperar más para verlo.

Luego de esta conversación las clases, siguieron igual que siempre. Había parado un poco el ritmo de exámenes pero como quedaban solo dos meses para terminar el colegio, estaban realizando todo a la velocidad de la luz. Candy estaba evaluando las posibilidades al momento de escoger una universidad, pero por ahora se estaba quedando ahí en Boston no quería irse a ninguna parte y estar lejos de Terry.

Durante los días que siguieron, a pesar de no poder verse, conversaban a diario y se llenaban de palabras de cariño y de amor. Los mensajes de texto se transformaron rápidamente en su método de comunicación predilecto y los utilizaban a todas horas.

Finalmente acordaron que se verían el día sábado, Terry le dijo que la estaría esperando en la heladería del centro que de ahí la llevaría a un lugar especial. Candy estaba radiante, se sentía feliz. Se vistió con unos jeans ajustados y una polera con pequeños encajes a los lados de color calipso se veía hermosa y acentuaba de sobremanera su cuerpo con sutiles curvas. Para el pelo, pensó en ponerse el broche que le regaló Terry pero decidió que era demasiado para una salida casual, lo guardaría para una ocasión especial. Dejo su pelo suelto y se maquillo un poco, sutilmente en su estilo.

Su madre cuando la vio, le dijo que se veía hermosa y le pregunto a qué hora iba a llegar. Candy le había dicho que saldría con Annie a ver unas cosas por el cumpleaños de su mama que era la semana entrante. Le dijo que llegaría no muy tarde pero que lo más probable, era que almorzara con su amiga mientras estuviera fuera.

Su madre le deseo que le fuera bien y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

No podía esperar para verlo, se fue lo más rápido que pudo, no quiso llevar el auto y solo tomo un taxi que la dejo en el lugar donde se encontrarían.

Cuando lo vio se abalanzo a sus brazos y lo beso largamente, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Terry respondió a su beso con la misma pasión y lentamente se fueron separando, juntaron sus frentes y él comenzó a masajear su nariz contra la de ella.

Te extrañe mucho- le dijo

Yo también-

Le dio un beso rápido y tomo su mano, le pregunto si quería comer un helado primero y ella le dijo que no le apetecía por el momento.

Bueno, pero antes- sacó una venda y se puso detrás de ella- tienes que ponerte esto.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Candy

Nada, es solo que es sorpresa- terminó de vendarla y le dio un beso en el hombro, Candy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo por esa nueva caricia.

Ahora sí, estas lista, vamos- tomo su mano y la subió al coche, echó a andar el motor y arrancó.

Por más que Candy le preguntara donde iban, Terry solo decía que era sorpresa.

No tuvo noción del tiempo que estuvieron en el auto hasta que sintió que se detuvieron definitivamente.

¿Ya llegamos?-

Estamos casi-

La bajo y la llevó abrazándola por la cintura y guiándola de la mano. Candy estaba expectante por saber que sorpresa era. Podía escuchar ruidos como de animales a su alrededor y sentía indiscutiblemente el olor a vegetación impregnando sus sentidos.

Se detuvieron y Terry le dijo que iba a quitar la venda, al hacerlo Candy quedó impresionada por lo que vio. Delante de ella estaba un elefante, real, había visto antes uno pero aquel era especial solo por el hecho de haber sido parte de la sorpresa de Terry.

Terry, gracias, me encantan ya lo sabes-

Sí, pero esta no es toda la sorpresa-

¿A qué te refieres?-

Lo vio dirigirse a un lado del lugar donde se hallaba el elefante y conversar con alguien que parecía ser el cuidador del animal, volvió a su lado y le dijo.

¿Te gustaría estar más cerca de él?-

¿Qué?, ¡estás loco!- exclamo Candy

Ven vamos- rápidamente tomo su mano y entró con ella al lugar donde estaba, se acercaron para seguir las indicaciones del cuidador- vamos no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo- le dijo Terry en su oído.

Candy se sintió más segura y se acercó lentamente, el elefante estaba acostado y despreocupado de lo que ocurría, casi temblando levanto la mano y acarició su lomo, era duro y áspero con grandes vellos una textura que nunca había sentido antes.

El cuidador los guio a ambos y le paso a Candy un poco de comida para que tratara de darle, le dijo que era muy manso que no se preocupara, pero ella estaba al borde de la histeria. Cuando se acercó a la boca ,Terry noto su lucha y decidió él alimentarlo. Candy le agradeció con la mirada y mientras Terry le daba comida, ella toco con mayor amplitud su cabeza y fue algo que recordará toda la vida, era sin duda su animal favorito por siempre y su hombre favorito en el mundo le había regalado un instante con él.

Cuando salieron del lugar, Candy agradeció a Terry aquel momento besándole todo el rostro, mientras estaban sentados en una de las bancas del lugar.

Gracias, fue maravilloso-

No, tú eres maravillosa, haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz-

Solo que me digas que me quieres, me hace el ser más feliz del mundo-

Eso no será para mi problema-

Terry sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Dieron una vuelta más por el zoo viendo otros animales y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, luego de eso decidieron partir y comer algo en un restaurant pequeño pero acogedor que se encontraba camino a la ciudad. Mientras comían el tema de la universidad salió a relucir.

¿Aún no decides donde estudiarás?- preguntó Terry

No tengo mucho que decidir, tú estás aquí por lo tanto aquí me quedaré- dijo Candy casi al instante.

No quiero que condiciones tus estudios a mí, tienes que buscar la mejor alternativa, no digo que la universidad acá sea mala, pero tienes que evaluar las posibilidades-

Pero si me voy a otro lugar, casi no nos veremos-

Lo importante es que tú te realices como persona, si por esa razón debemos vernos menos, bueno tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello-

¿O sea no te importa si me ves o no?- sabía que su reclamo rayaba en la estupidez pero no pudo evitar hacerlo.

No estoy diciendo eso, solo que tenemos que ser maduros y pensar que para estar juntos ambos debemos sentirnos realizados como persona y quiero que tu obtengas tu título, por lo que has luchado mucho, en el mejor lugar, eso es todo-

Ahora no soy lo suficiente madura para ti, ¿no?-

Candy, te das cuenta que estás haciendo un problema por algo insignificante-

Bueno si no vernos es insignificante para ti, no hay nada más que hablar- se levantó y salió del lugar. Terry llegó al instante afuera del lugar y la tomo del brazo.

Nunca pienses eso, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, entiende por favor-

No entiéndeme tu a mí, ya no soy una niña se lo que quiero y se dónde quiero estar, la universidad me ofrece lo que necesito para desarrollarme profesionalmente y tenlo por seguro que lo obtendré acá, pero a ti, a ti te necesito para vivir y por nada del mundo voy a separarme de ti- lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- tendremos que luchar para estar juntos solo pensar que además tendremos que dejar de vernos por eso… me pone la piel de gallina.

Terry vio el miedo en sus ojos y se conmovió con su llanto, tenía razón, mucho iban a tener que hacer para mantener vivo este amor como para empezar a ponerle más trabas ellos mismos.

No llores, por favor, no soporto verte así, discúlpame yo siempre pienso… no lo sé… soy un idiota a veces-

No digas eso, te entiendo, quieres lo mejor para mi. Pero lo mejor siempre serás tu-

Te quiero tanto bella-

Y yo a ti-

Sellaron aquella discusión con un beso cargado de amor y pasión, Terry la apoyo contra el auto y continuo masajeando su lengua contra la de ella. Candy jadeo al sentir que él colocaba su mano sobre su cintura, la excitación fue demasiado para ella y dio un pequeño respingo. Terry noto su comportamiento y se separó.

Perdóname, creo que me excedí un poco- dijo mientras respiraba profundo-

No te preocupes- le dijo Candy tocando su mejilla- es nuevo para mí pero de apoco me iré acostumbrando.

No quiero que hablemos de eso todavía, aun no- indico Terry- ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso.

¿A qué te refieres?- Candy fingió inocencia.

A bueno… - Terry estaba complicado y no sabía que palabras usar, pero luego vio que Candy reía y le decía que sabía de qué hablaba y él suspiró.

No juegues conmigo de esa manera-

No soy tan tonta como para no saber que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer que se quieren-

Bueno, pero eso lo hablaremos después-

Está bien-

Ahora creo que debo pedirte algo- Candy miró como Terry de hincaba frente de ella y tomaba su mano-

Candice Rose White, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?- la emoción estaba reflejada en el rostro de Candy- si me dices que sí, seré el hombre más dichoso de la faz de la tierra.

Claro que si, Terrence Graham Granchester, acepto ser tu novia-

Terry la levanto del piso y comenzó a girar con ella, mientras le deba miles de besos. Con eso quedaba sellada su unión.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, Candy le dijo que ya era hora de volver a casa, como siempre la dejo más lejos y le dio un beso antes de partir.

Ella llegó a su habitación a esperar que su madre la llamara a cenar, mientras lo hacía pensó que aquello que habían estado hablando con su ahora novio tendría que ocurrir en algún momento. Se sonrojo y rio sola al pensar cómo sería estar con él. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida un rato.

Chicas disculpen la tardanza pero llegó la navidad a mi casa jojojojo asi que ahora tuve tiempo para subir el capi, un abrazo a todas y saludos, como siempre infinitas gracias por los reviews!

Valerae!


	13. Chapter 13

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO DOCE

Era ya finales de noviembre, había pasado un mes desde que Terry y Candy habían iniciado su noviazgo secreto y a pesar de no poder verse todos los días, estaban más unidos que nunca.

Hablaban a diario por mensaje o por teléfono y se decían de mil maneras lo mucho que anhelaban compartir su vida juntos.

Faltaban alrededor de tres semanas para la prueba de admisión en la universidad y Candy estaba ocupadísima repasando y estudiando, quería ganar una beca; esa era su meta y sabía que con las calificaciones que tenia del colegio más un buen resultado en la prueba la tenía asegurada.

Terry por su lado también había estado muy ocupado, su trabajo estaba en el pick y siempre tenía un caso que atender. Siendo el mejor en lo que hacía, provocaba que fuera el más cotizado. No tuvo más noticias de Susana, solo que había ido a la casa de sus padres a llorar penurias por que él había roto con ella. Cuando le pidieron explicaciones, dijo que no tenía por qué darlas ya que era un hombre adulto y sabía lo que hacía con su vida, el único comentario que iba a emitir era que las cosas no habían resultado como él esperaba. No me emitieron mayor comentario, en eso tenía razón el maneja sus asuntos como le diera la gana. A su madre no le había parecido del todo bien, estimaba a Susana y su familia, pero al final con la negativa de su hijo de reconsiderar el asunto lo dio por perdido.

Una de las tantas noches en las que hablaban a escondidas por teléfono, Candy le comento sobre sus actividades en el colegio,

Están pensando hacer una gran fiesta para fin de año, ya sabes de graduación-

Si claro es muy importante, te verás increíble para ese día-

Lo único que temo es que no podré ir contigo, se supone que lo compartas con alguien especial y tú no estarás allí-

Quizás me las dé de acosador y te mire de lejos- Candy rio- no te preocupes tendremos más ocasiones para estar juntos, muchas más.

A mí me habría gustado que aquel fuera el día, en que bueno…- un silencio total quedo suspendido en el aire- esa noche será especial y estar contigo sería lo más especial que hare en la vida.

Terry, se mantuvo en silencio- cuando sea el momento estaremos juntos así, te lo prometo, pero por ahora quiero que te preocupes de tus estudios- a Candy le parecía raro pero cada vez que ella mencionaba el tema aquel, él lo cambiaba radicalmente. Sin embargo en el fondo entendía por qué lo hacía y decidía no presionarlo o llenarlo con cuestionamientos por eso, mejor se limitaba a seguirle el cambio de tema.

Uff, si vienen el examen final en dos semanas más-

¿Te sientes preparada para aquello?-

Sí, pero también estoy muy ansiosa, quiero obtener buenos resultados y así ganar esa beca-

Lo harás, tienes todo para triunfar bella mía, solo ten un poco más de confianza en ti-

Gracias- indico Candy emocionada con sus palabras.

Bueno tengo que dejarte-

Nooooo- se quejó Candy

Lo siento, pero mañana tengo mucho que hacer y tengo varias cosas por leer en relación a este caso en el que trabajo-

Está bien, ¿nos veremos pronto?-

Lo más pronto que pueda, mientras tanto piensa en mí ¿vale?, porque no importa lo que yo esté haciendo jamás dejaré de pensar en ti-

Yo tampoco-

Ya bella, un beso… bueno varios besos- rieron ambos- te quiero

Miles de besos igual, yo también te quiero-

Adiós-

Hasta pronto-

Candy colgó y se levantó para estudiar un rato para su examen, no faltaba nada y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Luego de hojear un poco dejo los escritos de lado y pensaba en que no vería muy seguido a sus amigos, se irían a estudiar fuera y eso era motivo de profundo dolor en el grupo, pero a pesar de todo estaba contenta porque asistiría a un nuevo lugar y conocería mucha gente nueva y lo mejor de todo, estudiaría aquello que tanto anhela y se recibiría de Pediatra uno de sus más grandes sueños.

Recopiló lo que le ha estado sucediendo durante este último mes, como comenzó su noviazgo con Terry y todas las cosas hermosas que han vivido juntos. También pensó en lo que más temía en el mundo, que sus padres se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo James. No quería ni pensar en la reacción que tendría cuando se enterara de que su hija, estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, quien casi le doblaba en edad.

Respiro profundo y rogó a Dios que le diera fuerzas para poder sobrellevar lo que fuera que sucediese, ante la sola idea de perder al amor de su vida, su corazón se encogía y tiritaba de miedo. Aquello no lo soportaría nunca, habría otra salida, tendría que hacer entender a su padre, cuando llegara el momento, que ella lo quería de verdad, que ambos sentían lo mismo y que seguirían juntos hasta el final.

Apretó los ojos y decidió dejar de pensar en ello, aun no era tiempo y debía preocuparse de salir bien del colegio, esa era la primera meta.

Los días en el colegio estuvieron entretenidos, hicieron variadas actividades de despedida. Entre ellas una en la cual fue la madre de Candy con su juguete preferido de niña. Fue muy emocionante ver a su madre llegar con su muñeca que hacía ejercicios con la cual ella había pasado tantas tardes jugando en su casa, desde que se la regalaron cuando tenía cinco años.

Al día siguiente, se juntaban todos los alumnos que se graduaban y contaban en un círculo experiencias durante esos años de colegio y cada uno tenía la oportunidad de decir las cosas que nunca olvidarían o darles un mensaje especial a sus profesores y amigos.

Obviamente el grupo de Candy estaba sumergido en un mar de lágrimas, Annie, Paty y Candy se decían mil veces lo mucho que se querían y que nada hubiese sido igual sin la una o la otra. Los chicos también se encontraban emocionados pero no querían expresar mayormente sus sentimientos, eran chicos.

Aquel día luego de esa dosis de emocionalidad, Candy se dirigía a su casa, cuando recibió un mensaje de Terry, preguntándole si podían verse un rato que fuera.

Estaba tan ansiosa por verlo que accedió de inmediato, se juntaron en la heladería de siempre, Candy al verlo tembló de emoción y lo abrazo estirando sus brazos por su cuello, Terry la recibió feliz de la vida y la abrazo por la cintura para darle un cálido beso de bienvenida, esta vez entraron al lugar para comer un helado.

Gracias lo necesitaba- comentó Candy

¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto Terry preocupado

Nada, es que verás es un ciclo que termina y bueno habrán cambios, te asustan yo creo o más bien piensas que pasara ahora- Candy respiro- no sé si me explico bien.

Claro que sí, te comprendo perfectamente, es normal uno siente que termino ahí y ahora qué, pero resulta que es solo el comienzo bella, hay toda una vida por delante-

¿A ti te paso lo mismo?-

No lo recuerdo fue hace muchos siglos…. Ajjaajajaj- rio Terry-

Payaso- le dijo en tono de broma Candy.

En serio, nunca te he preguntado, ¿la diferencia de edad no te molesta para nada?-

No es tanta, a ver tienes treinta y yo dieciocho, son doce años… nada- sonrió Candy

Cumpliré treinta y uno en enero-

Se aproxima tu cumpleaños, el primero juntos que emoción, pero de todas formas no me importa, para mi tu eres lo ideal- dijo Candy con un leve rubor en las mejillas- ¿a ti te incomoda?

Mientras no me hagas berrinche por que no te doy algo- Candy lo miro enojada- era broma bella, no claro que no, pienso que eres mucho más madura que la mayoría y eso me ha gustado siempre de ti.

Tomo su mano por encima de la mesa y la acaricio con suavidad, aunque era un movimiento muy sutil los llenaba a ambos de una gran dicha.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron disfrutando de su heladito.

Al salir se dirigieron al auto y de ahí fueron a su mirador, siempre que podían iban allá a estar solos un rato. Les gustaba la vista y además que el lugar era muy tranquilo.

Candy… quería preguntarte algo- comenzó Terry mientras estaban recostados en una manta que él había llevado en el suelo.

Dime-

A veces he notado que sacas el tema de hacer el amor-

Candy sintió que los colores le subían al rostro y trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa.

¿Estas segura de querer dar ese paso conmigo?, es importante para mí que tú me lo digas a los ojos-

Terry se apoyó de lado y Candy hizo lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos, Candy tocó su mejilla y delineo con su dedo la forma de su rostro descendiendo hasta su firme quijada tan masculina y luego tocando sus labios. Al terminar la inspección, volvió a fijar su mirada a aquellos azules que la miraban expectantes.

Nunca he estado más segura de algo en la vida- Terry la miro y sonrió, luego la beso tiernamente mientras la apoyaba sobre su pecho para que quedara semi recostada encima de él, besando su cabello le dijo

No quiero que pienses que te falto el respeto, es solo que necesitaba que lo habláramos-

Candy levantó la cabeza y quedó maravillada con aquel hombre, era tan hermoso y fuerte pero a la vez tierno y sensible.

Jamás pensaría eso de ti, no te preocupes- indicó besando su barbilla, como respuesta Terry la apretó fuerte contra su pecho y así se quedaron un rato.

Gracias-

¿Por qué?- pregunto Candy

Por hacerme tan feliz- dijo él y tomo su boca en un tierno beso.

Ya era hora de volver a casa y como siempre se despidieron en el mismo lugar.

Candy iba entrando a su casa, cuando se encontró con su madre que la estaba esperando.

Quiero que me digas ahora mismo donde andabas-

Porque es que yo… estaba…- contesto Candy nerviosa

No me mientas, te llame a tu celular y no contestaste, así que llame al colegio y me dijeron que hace tres horas saliste de allí-

Candy no sabía que contestar, no podía contarle a su mamá la verdad, imposible demasiado pronto.

Estoy esperando, Candy- el tono de su madre era severo.

Estaba con Paty, peleo con su novio y no quería que nadie lo supiera- la mentira fluyo lo más rápido que pudo de sus labios pero aun así le dolía haberla dicho.

Candy, tu sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?- la aludida solo asintió- si estas saliendo con un chico no quiero que lo ocultes, yo sería la primera en estar de tu lado, claro que tendrías que presentarlo para ver que sea alguien de bien.

Mamá no es nada de eso- comentó con lo mayor tranquilidad posible- es solo que si tu amiga te pide reserva, tú tienes que mantenerte callada, disculpa de todas formas.

Como siempre confió en ti, hija. Pero recuerda cualquier cosa puedes decirla- sonrió Elizabeth sin saber el manojo de sentimientos con los que dejaba a Candy con aquellas palabras.

Gracias mamá-

Bueno anda a lavarte las manos y baja a cenar, tu padre llamo que ya viene en camino-

Claro que sí- subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro en el cuarto de baño de su habitación, miro su reflejo en el espejo y supo que la situación estaba al límite. Pronto se descubriría la verdad, solo esperaba que fuera lo más cercano a lo que ellos habían planeado porque si no era así no sabría que hacer.

Chicas de verdad disculpen la demora con este capi pero me surgio un problema delicado de salud y tuve que detener la publicacion del fic, de todas maneras prometo una pequeña maraton para este finde a modo de compensacion. Un abrazo y un beso para todas que esten excelentes!


	14. Chapter 14

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO TRECE

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo este fic sí. Esta hecho con mucho cariño y solo con el animo de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

El reloj de pared no cesaba en su particular sonido, tic tac, tic tac. Candy había empezado hace ya una hora el examen que definiría todo su futuro. En ese pedazo de papel, estaban puestas todas sus esperanzas y era la culminación para tantos años de esfuerzo y dedicación. El salón estaba caluroso y varios de los chicos se movían impacientes ya que la tensión se sentía en el aire.

Candy se encontraba concentrada al máximo, sabia las respuestas y estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de todas maneras, el examen era largo y podía tener más de una trampa por ahí.

Golpeo la mesa con el lápiz en reiteradas ocasiones y escucho que la persona que tomaba el examen indicaba que quedaban solo veinte minutos para terminar. Nerviosa repaso las ultimas preguntas, era imprescindible en estos casos siempre revisar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cuando se sintió absolutamente conforme con todo, se levantó y lo entregó.

Salió y fue como si hubiese contenido el aire durante esas dos horas, estaban las cartas echadas ya nada más que hacer solo esperar.

A los minutos, exactamente cuándo se cumplían las dos horas del examen, recibió el llamado de Terry.

Hola mi bella, ¿cómo estuvo el examen?-

No sé, raro-

¿Por qué?, ¿muy difícil?-

No, todo lo contrario, no se me hizo complicado, de hecho salí antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo-

Aah… pero eso es un buen augurio, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado inteligente para eso, deberías haber pasado derechito a la universidad sin necesidad de pasar por ese examen- Candy rio al escuchar como él la llenaba de elogios.

Gracias por tu fe en mí, la verdad es que trato de no ser tan optimista solo cuando veo los resultados me siento tranquila-

¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados?-

A mediados de enero una semana antes de tu cumpleaños- índico Candy- tendremos dos razones para celebrar.

Claro que sí, aunque por mi cumpleaños no te preocupes me basta que estés a mi lado-

Está bien- dijo Candy pero en el fondo ella ya estaba pensando en cómo celebraría su cumpleaños y que sorpresa le daría.

Me gustaría verte hoy, pero lamentablemente no puedo-

Si a mí igual me gustaría, pero te entiendo no te preocupes-

Bueno, nos vemos entonces, te quiero muchísimo-

Yo también te quiero demasiado, un beso-

¿Uno no más?-

Ambos sonreían a través del teléfono- millones, te los daré cuando te vea-

Me tendrás esperando con ansias, te los cobrare todos, hasta pronto mi bella-

Hasta pronto mi bello-

Luego de terminar el examen Candy se juntó con Annie y Paty para comentar sobre el contenido de la prueba, las tres estaban contentas porque ya había pasado y ahora solo necesitaban esperar los resultados.

Tú eres la más ansiosa con todo esto Candy- le decía Annie- cuando ya estén esos resultados, obviamente entrarás a la universidad, podrás decirles a todos quien es tu novio.

Sí, me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo, pero no debo temer, él estará a mi lado-

Mientras ambos se quieran no deben tener cuidado- confirmó Paty

Además, siempre aunque estemos lejos cuentas con el apoyo de nosotras- dijo Annie.

Gracias chicas-

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Terry, James le contaba que le darían una pequeña sorpresa a Candy por haber realizado su examen el día de hoy.

A Liz se le ocurrió que podríamos hacerle una pequeña celebración, de todas maneras es una etapa que termina y así aprovechamos de desearle éxito- comentaba James.

Por eso hoy te irás más temprano- consulto Terry

Claro, Candy ya salió de su examen y está con sus amigas, ellas están en complot con nosotros, ya Liz les pidió que la mantuvieran fuera de casa hasta que yo llegara-

Está bien celebrarle sus logros, se lo merece, es una gran chica- dijo Terry

Si, lo es, me llena de orgullo- Terry miró a James y se sintió como si estuviese engañándolo de la peor manera-

Bueno no quiero echarte ni nada de eso pero tengo que seguir trabajando-

Bien- dijo James levantándose, antes de llegar a la puerta se devolvió al escrito de Terry- Pero hombre, si quieres puedes venir, es una celebración especial y bueno tu eres prácticamente de la familia- si tan solo supieras cuanto, pensó Terry-

No quiero incomodar- debería haber dicho de inmediato que no pero la sola posibilidad de ver a Candy no lo dejo.

Vamos, no te conocía esa faceta de tímido, termino acá y nos vamos-

Está bien- James dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, debería haberse negado pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de al menos ver a su novia.

En la casa de Candy, su madre había preparado un pastel y había decorado con globos de felicitaciones, estaba todo listo ya su esposo la había llamado para decirle que estaba en camino, solo faltaba avisarle a las chicas para que trajeran a Candy.

¿Aló?- contestó Paty

Si Paty, querida ya viene el padre de Candy, ¿están por llegar?-

Hola señora White, claro en unos 20 minutos estaremos por allá-

Perfecto y muchas gracias-

De nada, cuando quiera-

Al rato sintió que abrían la puerta de la casa, era James que venía llegando en compañía de Terry.

James, amor que bueno que llegaste- lo recibió Liz con un beso en los labios- y viniste con Terry maravilloso

Como estás Liz- la saludo Terry

Hola mi vida- contesto James- ¿Candy está por llegar?

Si llame a Paty su amiga y me dijo que ya venían-

La sala estaba decorada con un gran letrero de Felicidades en el medio y globos de color rosado y amarillo, la madre de Candy había hecho un collage con fotos de ella desde que estaba en el kínder hasta el colegio para regalárselo ese día.

Terry se quedó un rato mirando las fotos de su bella, como él le decía, quedo prendido viendo el cambio en ella, desde la ternura que irradiaba cuando pequeña hasta la belleza que poseía ahora como mujer, la mujer que él quería más que a nada.

Terry, Candy viene llegando ven vamos al vestíbulo- le dijo Liz.

Terry asintió y la siguió, cuando llegaron Candy era recibida por su padre con un abrazo de oso que casi la deja sin respiración, sus amigas reían ante la felicidad de su padre.

Gracias papá por esto, no era necesario- le dijo Candy una vez que la soltó, se acercó y saludo a su mama- gracias a ti también por todo mami, te quiero.

Elizabeth beso a su hija y le dijo que todo había sido espontaneo y era para celebrar en parte que se terminaba este ciclo.

No había notado su presencia, hasta que él toco su hombro desde atrás. Candy se dio vuelta y lo vio ahí parado de frente a ella. Sintió unas ganas enormes de poder abrazarlo y besarlo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban juntos. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban todos ahí.

Reuniendo toda la mayor compostura, Terry le hablo de la manera más impersonal que pudo.

Felicidades Candy pequeña, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo- se acerca y le da un abrazo que hizo que el cuerpo de ella se derritiera por un instante, se aferró a él un momento más de lo que debería, sus amigas comprendieron lo que sucedía y solo se miraron entre ellas. Finalmente, tuvo que despegarse y en un tono de lo más tranquilo le dijo

Gracias, Terry es usted muy amable- ambos trataron de disimular la sonrisa.

Candy pasemos a la sala- le indico su madre-

Claro-

Estando allí, casi derrama lágrimas al ver la decoración que le había preparado su madre y el afiche que había hecho con sus fotos.

Insisto en que todo esto no es necesario- decía Candy.

Te lo mereces hija, luchaste mucho por hacer este examen y lo mínimo es que te recompensemos de alguna manera- dijo James.

Sí, pero al menos esperen a los resultados, no vaya ser después me vaya mal-

Eso sería imposible- añadió Terry- eres la mejor.

Candy se sonrojo al escucharlo hablar, sus amigas lo encontraron de lo más hermoso, sabían bajo que contexto él hablaba así de ella. Sin embargo ese gesto tampoco pasó desapercibido por Elizabeth que se fijó en la reacción de su hija y en lo dicho por su amigo, le pareció extraño pero por honor a la fiesta decidió dejarlo pasar.

Se detuvo un rato frente al collage realizado por su madre, Terry se para a su lado y lo observo con el mismo detenimiento, casi en un susurro hablo

Eras preciosa cuando pequeña-

Lo era, ¿eso quiere decir que ahora no lo soy?- contesto Candy jugueteando con él

Terry sonrió y dijo- me encantaría demostrarte cuan hermosa eres para mí, pero me temo que ahora no puedo hacerlo saldría con un balazo en mi cabeza.

Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, no puedes temerle siempre-

Si no fuera por que acordamos esperar ya habríamos hablado todo, no me gusta esconder algo que es tan importante para mí, pero no me malentiendas está bien- la miro a los ojos

Terry miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que solo estaban Paty y Annie en un rincón y en un arranque rozo suavemente los dedos de Candy con los suyos. Ella cerró los ojos y disfruto aunque fuese por un instante ese momento de intimidad.

Te he extrañado tanto- le dijo lo más despacio que podía.

Tú no te imaginas cuanto lo he hecho yo también- respondió Candy

Bueno tengo acá el pastel, para que podamos comer- la voz de Liz se sintió y Terry se distancio lo más rápido que pudo de Candy.

Sirvieron del pastel que era el favorito de Candy, chocolate con frambuesa. Las chicas contaban en resumidas cuentas como había sido el examen y cada una explico que querían hacer luego de graduarse.

Finalmente, la mini celebración termino y empezaron a despedir a los improvisados invitados.

Bueno nosotras con Paty nos vamos amiga- indicó Annie.

Sí, claro las acompaño a la puerta- Candy se levanta y va con sus amigas al vestíbulo- Gracias por venir.

De nada- dijo Paty abrazando a su amiga antes de despedirse definitivamente ambas le dijeron en susurros y la bromearon por la situación vivida con su flamante novio.

Bueno yo también me retiro- dijo Terry en la sala- Gracias Liz, James por todo.

De nada compadre, es importante tenerte a ti mi socio y amigo en estas cosas que son vitales para la familia- dijo James mientras caminaban al vestíbulo, en el camino se encuentran con su hija

Candy despídete de Terry, ya se va- le dijo su mamá

Ambos se miraron y eran demasiado fuertes las ganas de abrazarse y besarse, tuvieron que reunir todo el valor del mundo para no hacerlo.

Gracias por venir Terry, usted ha sido muy amable- dijo Candy con un hilo de voz

Fue un placer venir a verte, Candy pequeña, felicidades de nuevo- se acercó y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, que ella aceptó cerrando los ojos-

Nos vemos en la oficina- le dijo James.

Si, adiós- respondió Terry

Adiós- dijeron todos.

Esa noche más tarde, nuestros tortolos, estaban hablando por teléfono.

Aquello que viví hoy ha sido lo más difícil que me ha tocado- decía Terry- tenía unas ganas casi locas de tocarte y no podía.

Me paso lo mismo y lo peor es que había que mantenerse calmo, todo el tiempo-

Deseo con ansías el día en que pueda gritarle al mundo entero lo que sentimos-

Yo también lo espero, falta poco dentro de un mes tendré los resultados y de ahí ya podremos hablar-

Sí, no queda mucho-

Paciencia mi bello, ya pronto no tendremos que escondernos más-

Lo sé, bella mía-

Bueno te dejo he tenido un día movido y tengo algo de sueño-

Está bien, un beso y te quiero mucho-

Yo también te mando millones de besos y te quiero por sobre todo-

Buenas noches-

Buenas noches-

Aquella noche Candy quiso que el tiempo volara lo más rápido posible, ya no quería esconderse más, finalmente se durmió pensando en lo maravillosa que sería su vida con Terry a su lado.

Gracias a todas por sus palabras en el capi anterior, acá continua la mini maraton jojojoj

**amo a terry:** aca tendrán más, gracias por el apoyo.

**Iris Adriana:** Gracias si trato de ser bien romantica jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras aun no estoy recuperada del todo, pero vamos que se puede. nos leemos!

**Skarllet northman:** Terry es lo mas hermoso que hay y 12 años no es nada... (8) parafraseando a Gardel ajajajaj

**Becky70:** como siempre gracias por el apoyo, ya estoy un poco mejor. Terry es maravilloso me encanta que te guste.

**Soadora:** Wow! Espero que continues siendo tan feliz en tu vida matrimonial y me alegro que el fic te represente de alguna forma. Un saludo.

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313:** Gracias, si tengo mucha fe en Dios que él me sanara de todo esto que me ha pasado. Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, las aprecio mucho. Un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Yowi:** seee a veces es dificil emocionarse cuando se tiene sueño ajajaja un abrazo y nos leemos!

**dulce lu:** Gracias por tus comentarios, como siempre con tanta emocion me encantan! espero te sigan gustando los capis! Saludos!

**Kira anima:** Gracias por tu preocupacion, pero no estaba muerta andaba de parranda jajajaa un abrazo y ojala sigas mi historia !


	15. Chapter 15

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO CATORCE

GRADUACION

Los días pasaron a una velocidad abismante, el día de la graduación de Candy llegó y las chicas estaban en casa de ella preparándose para asistir. Candy había decidido ir sola, recibió la invitación de un compañero de clase llamado Arthur, que siempre había mostrado interés en ella, pero declino ante su ofrecimiento indicando que no deseaba ir acompañada. Su madre la había interrogado ampliamente por esta decisión ya que era normal tener una pareja para aquel día, sin embargo Candy solo dijo que prefería ir sola ya que aunque era cierto que debías ir con alguien ese tenía que ser alguien especial, ahí añadió una pequeña mentira diciendo que en su vida no había nadie con estas características.

La verdad es que Candy no aguantaba la idea de no poder ir con Terry y compartir este momento tan importante con él, pero a quien iban a engañar, no podían presentarse juntos a aquella celebración no había motivo para ello.

Estaba en su habitación recordando la conversación que había tenido con Terry en su lugar favorito, donde le comento que un compañero de clase la había invitado.

Bueno y él solo se acercó y me invito- le contaba Candy.

¿Ese tipo hace mucho tiempo te persigue?- le pregunto Terry con un claro dejo de celos en su tono, Candy sonrió se veía tan hermoso mostrando ese sentimiento.

Bueno, así no pero a veces ha intentado invitarme a salir- Candy reía bajo su máscara de seriedad, mientras el rostro de Terry se desfiguraba.

¿Iras con él al baile?- consultó con un nudo en la garganta.

Puede ser- contesto Candy- se supone que vayas acompañada.

La expresión de Terry se resumía en la aparición de una pequeña vena en su cuello, que denotaba su molestia, Candy se acercó y lo rodeo por el cuello.

Nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso, por supuesto que no iré con él- le dijo cerca de su boca, Terry apresó sus labios en beso que denotaba mucha pasión algo que dejo a Candy casi sin aliento.

Jamás podría verte con otra persona, aunque solo sea para guardar las apariencias-

Yo tampoco podría verte con otra persona- dijo Candy

Eso nunca, desde que entraste a mi corazón no ha existido y no habrá otra- volvió a besarla con la misma ansiedad.

Candy despertó de su ensoñación para continuar con su arreglo frente al espejo, como quería pasar aquel día con él, lo anhelaba más que a nada en el mundo pero sabía que era imposible.

Lo habían conversado en reiteradas ocasiones y siempre llegaban al mismo consenso, que no importaba porque tendrían muchas más oportunidades para estar juntos, pero eso no quitaba que Candy sintiera pena por no poder compartir esto con él.

Terminaba de acomodarse el peinado, esa noche luciría un moño alto que quiso adornar utilizando el prendedor que le regalo Terry, su vestido era corto pero no exagerado de color blanco marfil con incrustaciones en la parte de adelante tenía forma de strapless en corazón y dejaba al descubierto parte del principio de su busto, usaba un collar de perlas regalado por sus padres para la ocasión y completaba su conjunto de joyas con los aretes también regalados por su novio, sino podía asistir con él tendría un pedazo cerca, aunque fuese en sus presentes.

Se miró al espejo y escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Pase- permitió

¡Wow amiga que hermosa!- le dijo Paty que se veía maravillosa también con su vestido de color beige y su pelo adornado con un hermoso cintillo plateado.

Lo mismo digo Paty-

Candy, si Terry te viera así le daría un ataque- le dijo Annie que lucía espectacular con su vestido color menta, ante su comentario Candy se sonrojo y las chicas rieron.

Me parece que los que van a sufrir un ataque hoy serán Stear y Archie, que suerte que ellos podrán verlas- dijo Candy con tristeza en su tono de voz.

Vamos arriba el ánimo te ves magnifica y de todas maneras tienes que pasarla genial-

Claro- dijo Candy tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, en ese momento entra su mama a la pieza.

Mi amor te ves preciosa- dijo su mama emocionada hasta las lágrimas con su hija-

Gracias mama- contesto Candy con la misma emoción

Vamos ya llegaron los niños y los esperan abajo, tu padre también se muere de ganas de verte-

Bajaron al primer piso y James pensó que se iba a desmayar cuando vio a su hija, parecía un ángel.

¿Dónde está mi pequeña con coletas?- dijo con un deje de nostalgia, abrazando a su hija

Acá estoy- dijo Candy- solo que ahora soy una mujer- reafirmando lo que sentía.

Te ves hermosa hija, te amo- solo respondio James besando su frente.

Yo también papa- contesto emocionada Candy- y a ti mama- dijo acercándose y abrazando firmemente a Elizabeth.

Los chicos también habían visto a sus respectivas novias y las habían llenado de elogios.

El momento de partir a la fiesta había llegado todos se despidieron de los dueños de casa y los padres de Candy le indicaron que tenía permiso para llegar hasta las dos de la madrugada por tratarse de su fiesta.

Se montaron en la limosina que habían llevado los hermanos y se dirigieron al lugar donde se realizaría la celebración, era un centro recreativo donde se realizaban eventos que se encontraba llegando a las afueras de la ciudad.

En la limosina Candy envió un mensaje de texto a Terry

**Extrañándote ya voy a llegar al centro donde se realizara la fiesta**

**Te quiere,**

**Candy**

Sin embargo no recibió la respuesta de parte de Terry, como lo hacía siempre, se quedó mirando el teléfono un rato pero nada. Pensó quizás que estaba ocupado y que lo vería luego, no quiso darle mayor importancia.

Cuando llegaron quedaron impresionados ya que el lugar era hermoso, se trataba de una casona rodeada de vegetación, en la parte de atrás había una piscina y estaba todo adornado, había antorchas para iluminar el recinto y el paso hacia el salón principal. Al llegar ahí tuvieron que descender por una escalera para poder llegar a la pista de baile, donde se hallaba también el lugar en que se sacaban las respectivas fotos de recuerdo y también donde esperaba el coctel y respectiva cena.

Los cinco amigos posaron para las fotos juntos, primero las parejas y luego las chicas con Candy para finalizar con una foto grupal que dejaría como recuerdo de aquella noche.

Durante la cena Candy se perdió en sus pensamientos por un instante, Terry no había contestado su mensaje de hecho ella había tratado de llamarlo hace unos minutos cuando fue al baño pero le fue imposible ubicarlo, estaba un tanto preocupada era la primera vez que él no devolvía su llamada o su texto y no es que desconfiara de él de ningún modo pero en estos casos siempre aparece el factor podría haberle pasado algo.

Se levantó de su mesa y comenzó a caminar por el salón saludando a sus demás compañeros y profesores del colegio, quienes alabaron su belleza fue en ese momento que se encontró con Arthur, el chico que la había invitado al baile, conversaron un rato pero luego ella desestimo la compañía y se dirigía de vuelta a su mesa, cuando siente vibrar su teléfono.

**Viéndote tan hermosa como estás, mataré al próximo que se atreva a hablarte,**

**Terry**

Candy no entendía el mensaje de Terry, pero era lógico por lo que decía que estaba allí, miro a su alrededor buscándolo pero solo veía a gente del colegio.

**Te ves más hermosa preguntándote que pasa, mira hacia arriba**

Leyó el último mensaje y levanto la vista hacia la escalera de la entrada, arriba en el inicio del descenso se encontraba él luciendo más increíble que nunca con un smoking negro y con el pelo hacia atrás. Candy no podía creer lo que veía, estaba allí a pesar de que habían hablado que no podría ser, él había encontrado la manera de asistir de todas formas y la había sorprendido gratamente.

Candy comenzó a subir la escalera mientras él aguardaba por ella, sus manos sudaban por la emoción que sentía al verlo tan cerca, necesitaba abrazarlo y acariciarlo para poder comprobar que aquello no era una visión provocada por las ganas locas que tenia de verlo. Lentamente fue avanzando hasta que pudo ver en su rostro que él también se encontraba igualmente emocionado por verla, sus ojos tenían un brillo único que hacía que su color azul no se pareciera a nada de lo que se hubiese visto antes, es como si Dios hubiese decidido que aquel ser tenía que alcanzar un nivel de perfección mayor y se hubiese tomado el tiempo de crear y regalarle una nueva tonalidad solo para enaltecerlo como el hombre atractivo que era pero añadiéndole esta característica por el amor que reflejaban aquellos ojos por Candy.

Cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro se dejaron arrastrar por los sentimientos y sin importarles el lugar donde estaban se perdieron en un intenso abrazo, Terry acariciaba la espalda de Candy al tiempo que ella jugueteaba con su pelo. Al separarse él la tomo de la mano y la saco de la vista de los presentes, para poder tomar su mejilla y darle un beso ansiado y potente, que caló hondo en el corazón de ambos con aquello pudieron expresar más allá de las palabras lo que estaban sintiendo.

Pudieron recuperar el aliento por un instante ambos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se dieron la bienvenida.

Mi bello, ¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto Candy abrazada firme a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

Creíste que me perdería de estar contigo esta noche, no me importa nada, solo quería verte y estoy maravillado con lo que veo- dijo observándola de pies a cabeza

Candy se sonrojo- Gracias, me alegro tanto que estés acá pero no puedes quedarte aquí, bajo que excusa podríamos hacerlo.

Si, tienes razón pero no podía perder la oportunidad de verte aunque fuera un momento- Candy estaba volando en una nube al sentir que ese hombre deseaba tanto estar con ella como ella con él.

Llévame contigo entonces- dijo Candy

¿Dónde quieres ir?-

Cualquier lugar es perfecto mientras este contigo-

¿Estas segura?-

Si, déjame hablar con las chicas y vuelvo-

Candy se retiraba para hablar con sus amigas, cuando él la tomo de la mano para voltearla y pegarla firmemente a su pecho, le dio un beso y le dijo

No tardes-

Ella sonrió y bajo lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies la escalera, ubico rápidamente a Annie.

Annie, necesito decirte algo- se acercó y converso con su amiga en secreto, Annie no pudo ocultar su sorpresa pero apoyo a su amiga en todo momento- despídeme de los demás

Claro, amiga, pero recuerda que tienes que volver para que nosotros te llevemos a tu casa, no puedes volver con Terry a tu casa-

Sí, tienes razón, volveré justo entonces para que me pueda ir con ustedes-

Bueno, que te diviiertas- dijo Annie abrazándola.

Claro lo haré, gracias- respondió Candy

Llego rápidamente a la salida del centro de eventos y encontró a Terry afuera de su auto.

¿Cómo resulto todo?- le pregunto abrazándola por la cintura.

Bien, ningún problema, solo que tenemos que estar de vuelta a eso de la una para yo llegar con los chicos a casa- le dijo dándole un beso en su nariz

Esta bien, son las diez de la noche- dijo consultando su reloj.

Tenemos algo de tiempo para estar juntos- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Tengo una idea de dónde te llevare-

Déjame adivinar por más que te pregunte no me dirás porque es sorpresa- dijo Candy

Claro tiene que ser así- la beso intensamente- vamos antes de que alguien nos vea.

Subió a Candy al coche y arrancó con rumbo desconocido, aquella sería una noche inolvidable para ambos.

Ya chicas acá otro capi de la historia quiero subir otro pero voy a desafiarlas! ajaaajja Asi que si hacen minimo 50 reviews les subo de inmediato el proximo! Un beso y abrazo de Terry para todas, no crean que las ha olvidadoo! ajajajaj En el proximo les dare los saludos a todas sino lo subire mañana! Gracias por todo! cariños . Valerae!


	16. Chapter 16

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO QUINCE

ENTREGA

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas con contenido sexual si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, te recomiendo que te abstengas de leer, sino espero que sea tu agrado. Muchas gracias.

Salieron del lugar y Terry no sabía exactamente donde ir con Candy, la verdad no se había imaginado el arranque de impaciencia que sufrió su pecosa al verlo. Pero había algo que tenía planeado hacer en algún momento y pensó que sería bonito llevarla a conocer aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron, Candy se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en un edificio que era conocido por ella, era el acuario de la ciudad.

Terry ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, esto está cerrado- dijo Candy

Bueno la verdad es que soy en parte dueño de este lugar, por lo tanto puedo entrar cuantas veces quiera y a la hora que quiera-

Candy abrió los ojos como plato- Me estas embromando no puede ser cierto

Wow y ¿porque no?- dijo Terry todavía en el auto

Por qué no se, no te imagino como aficionado a un lugar así-

Lastimas mi sensibilidad bella- dijo Terry fingiendo estar dolido acariciando con su mano el pecho

No, no es eso- contesto Candy- me parece increíble cada detalle que conozco de ti eso es todo.

Se acercó para besarla y le dijo

Vamos, entramos y te explico mejor-

Entraron tomados de la mano y siendo observados por el portero quien reconoció a Terry de inmediato y lo dejo pasar, Terry llevaba en su mano la manta y las almohadas que utilizaban en su mirador.

Bueno fue hace como dos años que quise comprar la mitad de este acuario, la verdad es que siempre me ha fascinado el mar y sus especies, quise contribuir de alguna manera a eso y es un buen lugar para pensar ante tan maravilloso espectáculo-

Sí, es hermoso- decía Candy sin dejar de mirar con asombro el lugar, pasaban por un pasillo que era más bien como un túnel en el cual estaban rodeados de ventanales por donde pasaban los diferentes peces y animales marinos.

Caminaron hasta un sector más o menos apartado, donde Terry le dijo a Candy que siempre iba estar sola para poder meditar tranquilo. En aquel lugar estaba la mayor variedad de peces, incluso muchos iguales a Freddy, el pez de Candy.

Terry acomodo la manta y las almohadas en el suelo y ambos se sentaron en el piso a observar se rompió el silencio.

Me hace recordar esa vez cuando te entregué tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Terry- ¿recuerdas?

Claro que sí- dijo Candy tomando su mano con más fuerza

Ahora puedo decirlo pero, tenía unas ganas locas de besarte ese día- dijo serio- cuando tocaste mi mejilla creía que podía morir de un infarto ahí mismo.

Candy sonreía y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo pero no lo detuvo.

Sabia de antes que sentía algo poderoso por ti, pero fue aquel día en que lo confirme con todas sus letras, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo- giro su cabeza a ella- supe en ese momento que no habría ninguna otra que me hiciese sentir lo mismo con solo una caricia.

Ella lo miraba embelesada y sus ojos revelaban una profunda emoción ante sus palabras, se acercó aún más y junto su frente contra la de él.

Ni en un millón de años me arrepentiría de entregarte mi corazón, desde hace tanto que sé que no habrá otro para mí- respondió Candy manteniendo los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del aliento agitado que revoloteaba en su cara.

Terry tomo su rostro y beso delicadamente sus labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla, se separó de ella sosteniendo aun su rostro con su mano y la miro a los ojos, sus zafiros brillaban acompañados por la tenue iluminación que ofrecía el lugar, ella tenía una mirada cargada de sentimientos y las bellas esmeraldas también se reflejaban hermosas bajo aquel escenario. Él respiro profundo y la acercó a su pecho mientras se recostaba junto a ella sobre la manta, la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho como queriendo grabar en su mente y en su cuerpo el instante de felicidad que estaban compartiendo y luego en un arranque volvió a acariciar su boca con sus labios, lentamente para luego profundizar la caricia un poco más. El beso se prolongó más de lo que ambos esperaban, Terry acariciaba tiernamente a Candy pasando los dedos por su espalda, y ella recorría su rostro mientras continuaban besándose. De un momento a otro la pasión fue formando parte en esta ecuación, Terry se atrevió a tocarla más abajo llegando a rozar sus muslos y parte de sus piernas, Candy reaccionó al avance más no lo detuvo, incluso ella también se atrevió a ir más lejos acariciando su pecho y sus amplios hombros. Se separaron un poco y volvieron a mirarse, Terry descendió hasta su cuello depositando suaves besos que hacían que ella tiritara de excitación, al sentir un pequeño gemido de parte de Candy Terry se detuvo y se enderezó nuevamente, ella también tomo asiento.

Discúlpame, nuevamente me deje arrastrar por los sentimientos- dijo acomplejado

Candy tomo su mano y la dirigió hacia su cadera, indicándole que estaba bien el acercamiento.

Quiero que seas el primero y el único que me toque de esta manera- dijo con una voz casi inaudible pero denotaba una gran seguridad.

Terry la miró fijamente y solo logro articular.

¿Estas segura?- sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por la emoción que lo embargaba ante aquellas palabras.

Ella solo asintió y volvió a recostarse, esta vez lo tomo guiándolo para que quedarse recostado encima de ella, estaban en aquella posición y ella acariciaba tiernamente su rostro.

Hazme el amor, Terry- dijo finalmente

El no espero más tiempo y la beso con una pasión que desbordaba por todos los poros, pero de todas maneras controlado entiendo que para ella sería la primera experiencia por lo tanto debería ser lo más satisfactoria. Sonrió al notar que ella llevaba puesto el prendedor que le había regalado, pero asintieron ambos en que era mejor mantener el peinado como estaba ya que sería difícil volver a componerlo. Igual como quien desprende a una flor de sus pétalos, fue deslizando el cierre que se encontraba al costado del cuerpo de Candy, ambos se irguieron para terminar la tarea y sentados, abrazados fue sacando la prenda hasta que ella solo quedo con su ropa interior, ella también inexperta como era, intento llevar a cabo la labor de descubrir la piel del hombre maravilloso que tenía a su lado, saco su chaqueta y luego desabotono con mucho nerviosismo cada uno de los botones de su camisa, una vez que la abrió por completo pudo apreciar la magnitud de la hermosura que tenía en frente, era perfecto, completamente delineado y fuerte. Toco con la palma de la mano su torso desnudo, mientras observaba con curiosidad la reacción de Terry ante su toque, quien solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del momento que estaba viviendo junto a su bella.

Candy termino la labor y lo desprendió completamente de su prenda de vestir, él apenas termino tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso con mayor intensidad mientras se tocaban ampliamente a lo largo de sus cuerpos, con total delicadeza desabrocho el corpiño de ella y manteniéndola abrazada, lo fue deslizando para dejar al descubierto parte de la intimidad de Candy. La muchacha completamente excitada con el rose de sus dedos en su piel besaba el hombro y el cuello de Terry mientras él terminaba con el acto.

Tuvo el impulso de cubrirse cuando noto que sus pechos estaban al descubierto,

No tengas miedo- dijo Terry- son hermosos tanto como tú- le afirmo besándola nuevamente y acariciando suavemente uno de los montículos en especial aquella parte que sobresalía la cual se endureció al instante al sentir el toque de él.

Candy gimió ante la nueva sensación y acaricio con más ahínco el pelo de su novio solo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones nuevas y excitantes que estaba conociendo en estos momentos, sin embargo no se esperaba que Terry tomara el pezón con su boca y masajeara lentamente con su lengua mientras él también gemía por lo que esto le provocaba. Estuvo en eso un rato hasta que volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ella los mantenía cerrados y su cara denotaba un particular rubor que atravesaba sus mejillas. La recostó nuevamente y siguió besándola mientras se deshacía de su pantalón, Candy pudo observarlo entonces cuando solo quedo en ropa interior y él se recostaba a su lado ambos se abrazaron de lado y siguieron recorriéndose con los dedos, conociéndose, descubriéndose.

¿Estas segura?- le dijo susurrando a su oído.

Candy asintió y deslizó su mano a su prenda interior bajándola de a poco dándole a entender que estaba preparada para recibirlo como el hombre que la haría suya por primera vez.

Terry termino de desprenderse de su ropa y ella pudo ver en toda amplitud la maravilla de su miembro en perfecta erección que se mantenía erguido y anhelante esperando para recibirla, era maravilloso al igual que él fuerte y grande. Ella suspiro al verlo y él noto el dejo de preocupación en su rostro, infundiéndole seguridad mientras terminaba de sacarle las bragas dijo

Prometo que seré delicado, eres lo más importante para mí, no me perdonaría hacerte daño-

Jamás pensaría eso, es solo que me impresiona es todo- dijo ella ruborizándose ante el comentario y dejando en él también un gozo interno ante aquella afirmación.

Ambos yacían desnudos solo cubiertos por la tenue luz del lugar que hacía que ambos cuerpos brillaran, él siguió besando y masajeando sus senos mientras ella ya se revolvía de impaciencia debajo, anhelaba el momento en que él la hiciera suya.

Se posiciono con mucho cuidado entre sus piernas y rebuscó en su cartera un envase de plástico, ella lo miraba mientras él continuaba con el ritual, al notar su mirada dijo

Lo tenía guardado, no quiero que pienses que…- pero antes de hablar lo acerco contra sus labios lo beso con ansias.

No pienso nada, no tienes que explicarme sé que para ti esto también fue sorpresa- dijo infundiéndole confianza, ambos sonrieron.

Con mucho cuidado poso su miembro en su entrada y empujo levemente hacia adelante para hacerse camino, ella arqueo su cuerpo para recibirlo, pero al momento de entrar sintió una punzada de dolor que hizo que se reprimiera nuevamente,

Tranquila, mi amor, si te duele demasiado puedo dejarlo así- dijo Terry preocupado por ella

No, no te preocupes, es incómodo pero ya pasara- dijo ella- te quiero- completó acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.

Yo también- le dijo- más que a mi vida-

Y con esas palabras prosiguió a penetrarla por completo, Candy sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de él y a pesar de que era una sensación extraña e incluso invasora, se mantuvo quieta apoyada a su hombro, él también se mantuvo quieto un momento esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a su calor y luego empezó a moverse con lentitud, el sentir que había tenido Candy al comienzo fue cambiando de intensidad al recibirlo y respondió agitándose también debajo de su cuerpo tratando de seguirle el ritmo, él levanto la cabeza y la miro con su sonrisa confirmando que el vaivén estaba siendo placentero para ambos, continuaron por unos instantes que fueron eternos para ambos, se movían cada vez con mayor desenfreno, la excitación fue tal que el la levanto y la acomodo encima de sus muslos y continuo embistiéndola con mayor fuerza, Candy ya no pudo soportar el placer que estaba sintiendo,

Oh Terry- gemía incontrolablemente

Él la besaba como respuesta y juntaron sus frentes mientras explotaban ambos disfrutando del clímax liberándolo con un sonoro gemido y el cual habían alcanzado al hacerse uno con tal arrolladora pasión.

Poco a poco fueron calmándose más no se separaban el uno del otro. Mantenían la misma posición y ambos tenían los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Candy gritaba dentro de ella

Te amo, te amo, te amo- pero no se atrevía a decirlo a viva voz

Él sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y separo su rostro para verse a la cara y dijo

Yo también te amo- ella no podía creer que él se lo dijera no había querido decirlo como lo supo- sé que eso es lo que piensas porque lo que acabamos de compartir va más allá de cualquier conexión y es lo que yo siento.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas se abrían camino y lo beso con fuerza feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar, cerca de la boca dijo

Te amo tanto- y una lagrima que fue recogida al instante por él rodo por su mejilla.

Con recelo se separaron, él se deshizo del preservativo y se recostaron nuevamente desnudos acariciándose, no sentían frio para nada el calor de sus cuerpos era superior a cualquier cosa y estar ambos juntos era una felicidad indescriptible.

Tengo sueño- dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho-

Hazlo- dijo él besando su cabello- yo te despierto en un rato más para irnos.

Se acomodó perfecto a su cuerpo y el arrastró el sobrante de la manta para taparse ambos envolviéndose.

Terry se quedó mirando hacia el techo y luego hacia el acuario que había sido testigo de la única entrega con amor que había tenido en su vida, apretaba con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Candy a forma de mantenerla más cerca de él, que no se escapara por nada del mundo de su mente aquel recuerdo de la primera vez en que la hizo su mujer y deseando que las cosas que vinieran de ahora en adelante, aunque sabían que no iban a ser fáciles, los mantuvieran unidos para siempre. Quería que ella fuera su todo ahora y para todos los días de su vida, estaba absolutamente seguro que nadie podría ocupar su lugar jamás.

Mi amor, despierta- dijo Terry acariciando su mejilla- hay que levantarse para vestirnos y poder irnos- siguió con un susurro.

Candy se revolvió un poco y lo observo, se dio cuenta pronto donde estaban y en qué situación se encontraban, le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

Está bien- dijo renuente a acabar con el momento.

Se vistieron mutuamente entre besos, abrazos y tiernas palabras de amor, tomaron las cosas y se dirigieron a la salida, iban tomados de la mano y no vieron al guardia del lugar al momento de salir.

Llegaron al auto y una vez adentro, él tomo su mano y le dijo

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto besándole los nudillos

Como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, feliz- dijo ella acercándose para besarlo, él quedo prendido de aquellas expresivas esmeraldas

Te amo-

Yo también te amo-

Él arrancó para volver a la fiesta y dejar a Candy con sus compañeros como habían acordado.

Fueron minutos interminables los que estuvieron despidiéndose dentro del coche, ninguno de los dos quería que la noche acabara pero era necesario no había razón para que fuese de otra manera.

Te prometo que algún día veremos todos los amaneceres del mundo juntos- dijo tocando su nariz con la de ella.

Algún día, lo sé, gracias por hacerme tan feliz-

Nunca me des las gracias, lo que digo o hago es porque te amo más que a todo-

Yo también te amo-

Se besaron una vez más con una intensa pasión y se despidieron, Terry espero hasta que entro al recinto y después se retiro

Candy busco a sus amigos y los encontró bailando en un rincón del salón, se acercó a ellos y trato de disimular la sonrisa lo más que pudo pero era innegable que escapaba de sus labios

Annie y Paty se acercaron y la abrazaron fuertemente, conocían a su amiga y no era necesario dedicarse palabras para comprender que algo muy importante había sucedido.

Candy, ya nos íbamos- le dijo Annie-

Está bien, ya quiero llegar a casa- respondió Candy.

Los jóvenes se retiraron de la fiesta y fueron a dejar a Candy a casa. Cuando llego su madre estaba esperando y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, noto un brillo especial en los ojos de su hija.

¿Cómo lo pasaste?- pregunto

De maravilla- contesto Candy con una sonrisa- me voy a acostar mami, tengo sueño

Sí mi niña anda no más, buenas noches.- beso su frente-

Buenas noches, mama-

Subió corriendo las escaleras y entro a su habitación, se puso su pijama y noto que Terry le había enviado un mensaje

**Esta ha sido la noche más feliz de mi vida, la primera de muchas **

**Te amo infinitamente**

**T.**

Candy sonrió y contesto rápidamente

**Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, claro que tendremos millones más.**

**Te amo demasiado**

**C.**

Dejo su teléfono a un lado y cerró los ojos, esa noche dormiría con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro porque esa noche se había convertido en mujer, en su mujer.

Chicas faltan unos pocos reviews para el desafio pero de todas maneras decidí subir el capi a raíz de algunos comentarios que se hicieron, no fue mi intención hacer sentir mal a nadie, era solo un juego una manera de interactuar con ustedes. De igual manera agradezco los comentarios de todas han sido muy amables con mi trabajo y aquella chica que decidio no leer mas mi fic porque lo encontro inmaduro bueno uno no puede agradarle a todo mundo, pero de todas maneras gracias por tu comentario y trataré de nutrirme con la critica que has hecho. Nos leemos mañana un beso de Terry para todas!

**Dulce Lu:** Gracias por todos los comentarios chica jajajaaja


	17. Chapter 17

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO DIESCISEIS

AÑO NUEVO

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces, sin embargo este fic si. Esta hecho con mucho cariño y solo con el animo de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

Los White eran reconocidos por brindar las mejores fiestas, eran excelentes anfitriones y siempre estaban al pendiente de las necesidades de sus invitados, incluso en los más mínimos detalles. Cada año ofrecían un evento en su domicilio para celebrar alguna festividad en específico, esta vez habían decidido hacer una fiesta de fin de año. Liz estaba encargada de todos los preparativos y estaba totalmente mentalizada en la celebración, quería que fuese perfecta como es la tradición. Era especial pues Candy había salido del colegio y habían muchos más motivos para recibir el próximo año con mayor entusiasmo así que tenían como se dice "tirar la casa por la ventana".

Candy estaba igual de emocionada, luego de haber pasado una navidad sin la compañía de Terry lo cual significo que tuvieran que conformarse con el envío de mensajes solamente, solo imaginar que ahora podría incluso darle su abrazo de medianoche, la llenaba de alegría, cualquier minuto en el que pudiera estar cerca de él era importante, cada vez faltaba menos para develar la relación y comenzar la verdadera batalla por estar juntos.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y ya empezaban a llegar los primeros invitados, ella estaba impaciente Terry le dijo que llegaría a eso de las nueve ya que de todas maneras tenía que pasar un momento en casa de sus padres. Miraba el reloj unas mil veces mientras su madre le indicaba que saludara a cada uno de los invitados con una sonrisa.

Fue hacia la cocina con su madre para ayudarla a organizar todo en un intento de mantener su cabeza ocupada, aquello definitivamente le sirvió porque empezó a llevar canapés, era raro que una familia rica no contratara un gran equipo de personas para ayudar en sus fiestas pero era eso lo que las hacia realmente especiales, Liz solo contrataba dos personas una que la ayudara en la cocina y uno que sirviera en el salón a los í, con esa simpleza lograban realizar los mejores celebraciones.

Luego de ayudar en lo que pudo se dirigió al baño para retocarse, llevaba un vestido simple color esmeralda con un cinto en la cintura, era delicado y le ceñía perfecto el cuerpo, en el cual ella notaba ciertos cambios desde aquella primera vez, aún se ruborizaba al pensarlo fue increíble, a veces conversaban el tema y él encontraba más que adorable que ella se pusiera aún nerviosa y tratara de disimularlo, en el fondo era comprensible todo aquello era nuevo y no se había vuelto a repetir ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero ella sabía que ya vendrían muchas más ocasiones para compartir su deseo de aquella manera. Se miraba detenidamente al espejo y sonreía al pensar en lo que dejaba este año viejo, nunca ni en el más loco de sus sueños pensó que le pasaría aquello, la vida ha sido demasiado generosa con ella. Continuo con su arreglo el cabello lo llevaba suelto así que debía controlar un poco su cabellera rizada de vez en cuando.

Termino el arreglo y salió contenta con lo que vio, se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba por su espalda, era indiscutible incluso al sentir su aliento podía identificar que era él. Dio media vuelta y Terry la miraba con una sonrisa que deslumbraba se veía maravilloso con ese traje con chaquetilla que usaba. Se miraron un momento antes de acercarse para darse ambos un beso en la mejilla, antes de separarse en unisono se susurraron al oído, te amo.

Estaban perdidos en su momento que no notaron cuando tocaron el timbre nuevamente, solo advirtieron la voz de quien venía entrando.

Buenas noches Liz, gracias por invitarme- era la voz de Susana

De nada Susana- contestaba Liz

James se acercó a su esposa y saludo a Susana, luego se dirigió a Liz y le dijo

¿La invitaste?- inquirió James

Sí, ¿por que?-

No, lo que pasa es que Terry no termino muy bien con ella que digamos segun lo que me dijo- era claro que él se preocupaba por lo que su amigo pudiera pasar.

Vamos, no somos unos niños, somos adultos, además la fiesta la teníamos programada hace rato y yo ya la había invitado antes de que rompieran-

Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón y bueno Terry no parece incomodo-

No- dijo Liz- vamos déjalo así luego hablarás con él, acompáñame

Susana venía sonriente y saludaba a todos con gran euforia, hasta que detuvo su mirada en Terry quien la observaba inexpresivo pero en el fondo crecía la interrogante de que está haciendo aquí.

Se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba y lo saludó

Hola Terry, tanto tiempo- dijo con un ronroneo

Hola Susana- dijo Terry casi con una nota de fastidio en su voz, Candy que estaba presenciando la escena tenía ganas de largarse de ahí pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacía.

Te preguntarás que hago acá-

No me pregunto nada, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca- contesto de inmediato Terry

Liz me invito- dijo Susana en un intento de ganar su atención- cuando aún estábamos juntos- dijo mirando directamente a Candy

Permiso, Terry voy a ir donde mis padres- dijo Candy tratando de salir de ahí cuando recupero la cordura.

Ah hola niña, no te había visto-

Buenas noches señora Susana, que tenga una bonita velada- dijo Candy y se retiró.

Terry trato de disimular con todas sus fuerzas que quería salir corriendo detrás de ella y no quedarse con esta arpía pero sabía que no debía demostrar nada, menos delante de Susana.

¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Susana, tratando de entablar una conversación.

Bien, gracias- dijo Terry cortante- si me disculpas iré a conversar con un cliente que acaba de llegar

Susana estaba que gritaba de rabia al ver la forma en que la trataban, además él estaba conversando con la mocosa esa, estaba segura que había algo raro entre los dos, no descansaría hasta averiguar lo que era.

La fiesta continuó normal, Terry y Candy trataban de evitarse pero a cada momento se lanzaban miradas expresivas o se comunicaban con mensaje de texto. Parecía irrisorio pero tenían que hacerlo así porque a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar no podían compartir como una pareja normal, más ellos se sentían felices de solo poder respirar el mismo aire o estar en el mismo espacio.

Bueno, buenas noches a todos- dijo James en el centro del salón- Gracias a todos por venir, quedan dos minutos para que empiece el nuevo año, y quisiera que realizáramos la cuenta regresiva entre todos levantando las copas.

Todos los presentes hicieron los que el anfitrión les pedía.

Primero que todo, agradecer su presencia en mi casa el día de hoy, para mi familia es importante hacerlos sentir bienvenidos, mi hija el próximo año entra a la universidad de eso no me cabe ninguna duda y es motivo mayor para este festejo. Que este nuevo año traiga felicidad y buenos deseos para todos, y la cuenta es 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1….. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.

Las canción característica en esta época empezó a sonar mientras el ambiente en la fiesta era de celebración todos los invitados se abrazaban dándole la bienvenida al nuevo año. Candy abrazó a su madre y a su padre y luego iba caminando abrazando a otras personas a algunas desconocidas pero la verdad es que en ese momento no te das cuenta de ello, buscaba desesperadamente a Terry entre la multitud cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura, pudo sentir su tacto y supo que era él de inmediato, la dio vuelta y se la llevo hacia el cuarto contiguo, el del acuario, aquel estaba vació.

Al entrar Terry la tomo en brazos fundiéndose en un abrazo que rayaba en el desenfreno, se acariciaban y luego él tomo su rostro con ambas manos para besarla larga e intensamente. Al separarse ambos juntaron sus frentes era una manera ya propia de sentirse cerca.

Feliz año mi amor, te amo- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Feliz año, mi bello, también te amo- respondió Candy

Volvieron a envolverse en un beso que los dejo casi sin aliento, al haber ya conocido lo que era relacionarse íntimamente les hacía difícil no desearse a través de esas caricias, ambos querían que aquello se volviese a repetir, volver a sentir aquella conexion mágica al estar juntos piel con piel.

Te deseo tanto- le decía Terry con un susurro en su oído.

Yo también- contesto Candy

Ya podremos estar juntos así, te lo prometo, un día de estos te llevaré a mi departamento, quiero que conozcas donde vivo-

Terry, ¿estás seguro? Yo creo que sería demasiado arriesgado que me llevaras-

Compláceme aunque sea una vez, quisiera prepararte una cena y regalonearte como te mereces, aunque sea una vez- le decía acomodando sus rizos detrás de su oreja.

Tengo miedo de que nos descubran-

Si tenemos cuidado no pasará nada- le dijo besando su frente- puede ser un poco antes de que recibas los resultados de tu examen, así no pasará tanto tiempo, mi intención es hablar con James después de que pase eso, no quiero esperar un segundo más.

Candy suspiro y él la apretó con fuerza.

Tranquila mi amor, no dejaré que nada se interponga entre nosotros-

Confió en ti por sobre todo, desearía que todo no fuese tan complicado, la verdad es que es sencillo tú me amas yo te amo y queremos estar juntos-

Él sonreía mientras la veía hablar

Pero sé que mi padre no lo entenderá así, para él serás como un acosador y o quizás que cosa pasará por su mente- movió un poco su cabeza como negándose a pensar en ello.

Lo que sea, estaremos juntos y lo superaremos ¿cierto?- dijo él con convicción.

Por supuesto- se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo y volvieron a besarse tiernamente

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sospechaba que estaban siendo observados por unos impresionados ojos azules, que se regocijaban y a la vez sufrían con la escena que tenía enfrente. Susana que había estado siguiendo a Terry desde antes de la cuenta regresiva, había visto como los dos se escondían en este cuarto y había escuchado casi la totalidad de la conversación. Con eso era más que suficiente, había descubierto la verdad y se moría de ganas de contarles a los padres de Candy, pero ina a esperar se sentía tan dolida y utilizada por Terry que lo único que quería era vengarse de la manera más satisfactoria posible. Cuando sintió que ambos se retiraban se alejó de la puerta semi abierta y volvió al centro de la fiesta, de lejos miraba como ambos no llegaban juntos y cada uno seguía inmerso en su propio espacio. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro elucubrando su plan, destrozaría a Terry de eso estaba segura pero debía ser cauta lo haría de tal manera que nunca se sabría que ella había sido la culpable de su desdicha, su objetivo además de separarlos seria recuperarlo, cuando él estuviera destrozado ella se acercaría y seria su refugio y aunque por muy patético que sonara su premio de consolación, era claro que por ese hombre estaba perdiendo hasta el más minimo atisbo de cordura.

Primero pensó que debía reunir todas las pruebas que los incriminaran y después podría presentarse en la oficina de James y hablar todo lo que sabía, presentándose a si misma como la victima en la ecuación y logrando que no se dijera que ella misma había descubierto todo.

Tomo su copa de champagne, la levanto como en un brindis imaginario y los observaba de lejos. Bebió y disfruto pensando en que al fin tendría su venganza, su minuto de fama.

Mis queridas amigas, muchas gracias a todas por sus palabras en los reviews pasados me llenan de alegría. Espero que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado y este es bien un poco más corto porque le di mas protagonismo a la gusana esa ajjajaja no se merece más.

**ingrid quintulen:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero siga siendo de tu agrado somos ambas de chilito asi que un abrazo desde aqui mismo jajaj

**luna de grandche:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras amiga siempre me entregas una palabra de aliento y eso te lo agradecere siempre. Espero que sigas disfrutando de mi historia y de las que vendran porque pienso seguir aca jajajaja. Un beso y un abrazo. Bendiciones para ti tambien.

**skarllet northman:** Hay eso va a ser dificil sobre todo por lo que pasa en este capi se vienen tiempos complicados... saludos!

**comoaguaparachoc:** Gracias por tus palabras, en este fic me parece que tendrán que lidiar con muchas cosas para además meterles terceras personas por lo tanto no creo que incluya a alguien más, pero tenlo por seguro que en algun otro que haga por supuesto es importante es el factor que daría un giro inesperado, pero quiero dejar claro que hare solo terryfics... es que amo a ese rebelde y no soporto la idea de que haya tenido un final tan miserable en la historia original. Saludos.

**dulce Lu:** Gracias amiga mia, si me gusto como quedó la entrega de verdad que era la primera vez que escribia algo asi y quede conforme por el momento jajaja. Un abrazo y gracias por el apoyo.

**Jan:** Gracias por tus palabras, si pienso lo mismo de la madre de Candy, pero veremos como pasan las cosas. Un abrazo, muchas benciones amiga, nos leemos!

**Renata Grandchester Andry:** Aca esta el capi por el día de la virgen de Lo Vasquez jajajaj un abrazo y espero sigas leyendo.

**Becky70:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que te guste. Espero todo ande bien con tu familia. Nos leemos!

**Yowi:** Me agrada que aunque no te guste ese tipo de lectura hayas de todas maneras encontrado tierno todo, es asi este amor es tierno a rabiar. Gracias y nos leemos!

**Soadora:** Muchas gracias amiga, aca va un capi nuevo, espero te guste. Un abrazo.

**Kira anima:** Gracias por el apoyo, Espero ser de tu gusto con los que vienen. Un abrazo.

**Mirna:** Esa es la verdad en todo ambito yo creo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero te siga gustando el fic. Saludos.

En general para todas las que leen de manera anonima tambien gracias y un beso y abrazo de Terry bieeeeeeen apretadooo! ajajjaja nos leemos en el proximo!


	18. Chapter 18

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO DIESCISIETE

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo este fic sí. Esta hecho con mucho cariño y solo con el animo de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

Las vacaciones se respiraban en la ciudad, todo estaba más tranquilo, el tráfico había disminuido y el aire estaba cargado de un ambiente estival. A pesar de todo esto, para Candy estos detalles pasaban a segundo plano, estaba sumida en una nube de Terry, para ella todo era más increíble por el simple hecho de estar con él, de sentirse amada por él, de respirar para poder verlo un día más. Era maravilloso estar vivo decía cada vez que despertaba, su madre había captado hace rato su estado de ánimo, ella sabía que su hija estaba enamorada, eso era claro, lo que más le dolía era que ella no tenía la confianza suficiente para decírselo abiertamente y contar con ella como siempre le había dicho que podría hacerlo. En todo esto tiempo no ha querido confiar a James su inquietud y su certeza, sabe que se pondría furioso o más bien alterado si se llega a enterar, la verdad es que él sabe que su hija tiene todos los atributos como para enamorar a alguien, el problema es que desde su perspectiva ninguno podría ser suficiente para ella además de que no quiere tampoco que Candy tenga ningún tipo de distracción más allá de sus estudios.

Liz entendía esta posición no fue fácil para ellos él haber empezado tan jóvenes con una vida de adultos, es verdad se enamoraron pero de todas maneras lo que habían hecho no estaba correcto, habían adelantado muchas etapas de su vida por un arranque de pasión. De ninguna manera se arrepentían de haber concebido a Candy, claro que no, era definitivamente la luz de su vida. Pero el momento no fue el indicado y eso ambos lo sabían.

Él no quería que Candy siguiera los pasos de su madre y no pudiera seguir su carrera y terminarla normalmente como cualquier chica de su edad, en contraste en el caso de ellos dos solo él pudo terminar de estudiar con mucha dificultad y Liz tuvo que quedarse en su casa cuidado a la bebé cosa que no hubiese sido lo ideal, ambos tenían sueños y aspiraciones y a él le dolió mucho ver como su mujer tuvo que postergarse en pos de la familia que ambos compartían. El viejo adagio, la mujer siempre sufre más en esos casos.

Pero era este también motivo de discusión entre ambos progenitores, Liz le decía que no era necesario que mantuvieran a Candy en una burbuja, ella tenía que conocer, enamorarse y claro ellos guiarla de cierta manera para que no cometiera esos errores, aún recuerda cómo se puso aquel día en que ella converso con Candy sobre sexualidad. Liz no podía creer que su marido fuese tan retrogrado en relación a su hija y su crianza, pero ella no se detuvo y hablo todo lo que tenía que hablar con ella, era necesario. Si supiese cuanto se lo agradecía su hija ahora que había tenido su primera experiencia y que había sido satisfactoria, tanto como le había explicado su madre que al hacer el amor con la persona amada era perfecto.

En varias ocasiones trató de lograr que su hija le dijera lo que estaba pasando pero al notarla tan nerviosa le daba algo de pena tener que hostigarla para que le contase, esperaría paciente pero vigilándola en todo momento, sería una madre preocupada más no una entrometida.

Mamá, hoy saldré un rato al centro- decía Candy

Bien, ¿irás con las chicas?- cuestionó

Sí, con Annie- respondió Candy

Bueno cuídate mucho, ¿llegarás tarde?-

No, no creo. Antes de la cena estaré aquí-

Está bien, mantén el teléfono prendido por favor Candy-

Claro, lo deje cargando toda la noche mama, no te preocupes- respondió ella con una sonrisa- nos vemos entonces, adiós.

Adiós, hija- Liz se quedó mirando la puerta cuando salió, respiro profundo y confió plenamente en su niña, sabía que ella la había criado de la mejor manera y eso de todas formas la llenaba de tranquilidad.

Aquel día sábado Candy quedo con Terry en la heladería de siempre, se saludaron efusivamente como lo hacían cada vez que se veían y luego entraron a comer un helado, estaban sentados frente a frente, pero a cada momento estaban acariciándose con las manos.

Me siento tan mal por no poder hablar con mi madre sobre esto- decía Candy-

¿Crees que lo haya notado?-

No lo creo, estoy segura-

La verdad es que Liz es muy perceptiva-

Me gustaría poder decirle- Terry la miro y vio el reflejo de sus ojos los cuales indicaban que estaba sufriendo una lucha interna por esto, a él no le gustaba verla sufrir de esta forma.

Cuéntale- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

¿De qué hablas?, se sabrá toda la verdad antes de tiempo-

Mi amor, es solo para que estés más tranquila, puedes decirle que estas enamorada pero no es necesario aun que le digas de quien-

Bueno eso sería omitir más que mentir- Candy medito un poco sobre lo que decía Terry, decidió que hablaría con su madre esa misma noche, tampoco ella soportaba la forma en que la miraba cuando llegaba a casa o cuando salía- Lo haré así mejor.

Terry le brindó una sonrisa y se levantó un poco para tomar sus labios en un beso rápido pero cargado de emoción.

Salieron de la heladería y se dirigieron hacia su mirador a estar otro rato juntos, sin embargo Terry se sentía extraño como observado durante el tiempo en que estuvieron en el recinto. No quiso contarle a Candy lo que pensaba para no preocuparla pero había sentido la presión de una mirada sobre ambos.

No estaba tan lejos de la realidad lo que pasaba por la mente de Terry, Susana había estado siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos desde que se había enterado de la verdad y todos los días vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos desde que salía de su departamento hasta que regresaba a él, sabía que en algún momento tendría que juntarse con Candy y ella estaba preparada para dejar registro de ese momento.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando ese día Terry cambio su rutina habitual y se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando vio que llegaba ella y la manera en la cual se saludaban la lleno de ganas de salir a golpearlos como una loca, exactamente lo que era en ese momento. Tomo diversas fotografías de ellos dos en aquel lugar como se besaban, abrazaban y acariciaban. Como cualquier persona desequilibrada, no estaba conforme solo con eso y los siguió por el camino hasta su mirador, sin embargo no tuvo el valor para detenerse cerca ya que sería demasiado evidente su presencia, se tuvo que conformar solamente con ver como ellos se perdían al doblar para poder entrar hacia su destino y ella tuvo que continuar su camino.

Al llegar a su domicilio estaba conforme con lo que había podido capturar, aquello era una prueba irrefutable más no por ello iba a cesar en su acoso, seguiría tratando de recopilar la mayor información posible sería difícil hacerlo ella misma, podrían descubrirla en cualquier momento. Decidió que contraria a un profesional para que la ayudara, su objetivo era poder saber cuándo se juntarían en el departamento de Terry como ella había escuchado aquel día de la fiesta, aún no podía creer cuando escucho que esa niñita había tenido el placer de estar con Terry íntimamente. Iba a destruirlos a ambos por todo.

Mientras esto sucedía nuestros tortolos aún se encontraban en su lugar.

Terry estaba sentado y Candy recostada en su regazo,

Faltan solo dos semanas para la entrega de los resultados- comentaba Candy

¿Estas nerviosa por eso?-

No, quiero que sea ya estoy más ansiosa que todo- Terry sonrió y beso su frente- podríamos ir a tu departamento la próxima semana como habíamos conversado- continuo Candy

Claro, sé que tendrá que ser durante la tarde, si quieres puede ser el próximo viernes-

¿No tendrás problemas en la oficina?-

No, puedo dejar todo arreglado para ese día tomarme la tarde libre-

Bien, entonces ese día será-

Terry se agachó lo suficiente para poder besarla intensamente, al separarse ambos sonrieron y disfrutaron un rato más del paisaje que tenían por delante.

Al llegar a casa Candy estaba convencida de que debía hablar con su madre y contarle a medias la verdad.

Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue?-

Bien mama…- Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa- ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Claro, dime-

Puede ser en mi alcoba- respondió Candy- ¿Dónde está papa?

En el jardín, pero vamos a tu habitación no te preocupes.

Una vez allá Candy y su madre tomaron asiento sobre la cama,

Bueno yo quiero contarte algo- dijo Candy

Liz sonreía, estaba feliz sabía que su hija iba a hablar con ella sobre aquello que hace rato sospechaba.

Hace alrededor de dos meses que yo estoy con alguien y estoy muy enamorada- dijo Candy sintiendo como en parte se sacaba un peso de encima.

Él te corresponde me imagino- quiso saber Liz.

Sí, me ama de la misma manera- dijo Candy sonriendo.

¿Es un compañero del colegio?- inquirió Liz.

Candy dudo por un instante y le dijo- no, pero aun no estoy preparada para decir quién es.

Bueno, en algún momento ese jovencito tendrá que venir para que podamos ver quien ha sido él que se robó el corazón de mi pequeña- dijo su madre abrazándola- estoy feliz por ti si tú lo eres.

Si, mama soy muy feliz-

Me alegra que hayas confiado en mi hija, es muy importante para mi que me consideres de esa manera, recuerda que siempre lo podrás hacer-

Me da miedo la reacción de mi padre-

Bueno, en relación a eso no te preocupes él tendrá que entender la realidad, cuando llegue el momento yo te ayudare con eso-

Gracias mamá- dijo Candy

Bueno ahora me iré a terminar la cena- beso su frente y salió de la habitación.

Apenas estuvo sola llamo a Terry por teléfono.

Mi bella ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Terry

Nada, amor, solo que hable con mi madre-

¿Cómo lo tomo?-

Bien, pero me lo esperaba ella me dijo siempre que me apoyaría-

Esperemos que sea igual cuando sepa que es de mi de quien te has enamorado-

Tengo el presentimiento que mi mama no será una persona que se interponga en nuestra felicidad, no lo sé lo siento acá dentro de mi corazón-

Espero que tengas razón-

Tú, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Nada, iba a ver un partido de futbol en la tele y luego a revisar unas cosas de la oficina ¿y tú?-

Ahora bajaré a cenar y luego me acostaré a dormir, quizás vea una peli-

Avísame cual- dijo Terry

Ok, pero ¿Por qué?-

Para verla al mismo tiempo que tu e imaginar que la veo a tu lado- su respuesta derritió su corazón.

Eres lo más lindo que existe mi amor- dijo Candy- bueno yo te aviso ¿dale?

Esto solo lo hace el verdadero amor- sonrió Terry- hablamos después

Bueno, te amo-

Yo también te amo, mi vida-

La cena estuvo tranquila en casa de Candy como siempre su padre hablando de trabajos y cosas así y su madre asintiendo, de vez en cuando se tomaban de la mano y ella observaba como sus padres en todo momento se demostraban su afecto. Pensó que era maravilloso después de tanto tiempo juntos que aún se vieran tan enamorados, lo único que deseaba era que ella y su Terry también pudieran vivir su amor de esa manera y adorarse por toda la eternidad con la misma intensidad de ahora.

Llego a su habitación y se decidió porque película vería, finalmente se decidió por una comedia romántica "como si fuera la primera vez", llamo a Terry

Ya, amor mío, veré "como si fuera la primera vez"-

¿Esa no es la de la chica que pierde la memoria?-

Ah ¿ya la viste?-

Sí, pero si tú quieres ver esa, esa será-

Bueno entonces contamos hasta tres y la vemos-

Bueno- dijo Terry riéndose por el teléfono, reconoció que aquello era lo más infantil que había hecho en su vida pero no podía evitar sentirse como un niño a veces con ella, Candy hacia que él explotara sus mejores facetas, niño, amigo, hombre, amante, enamorado. Ella lo complementaba de todas formas y lo hacía sentirse vivo.

¡1… 2… 3… ¡- dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a ver la película en simultaneo. Amos rieron y la comentaron en varias ocasiones era su manera de sentirse juntos a pesar de la distancia que tenían y así disfrutar de ese tiempo aunque fuese de lejos juntos sin imaginar la tormenta que se avecina.

Chicas aca va otro capii! Ando super ocupada puesto que mi hija cumplirá años y se viene su fiesta el sábado, pero de todas maneras subiré capis regularmente. Quiero agradecer como siempre la buena onda y los reviews que dejan significa todo mucho para mi. Espero que el fic les siga gustando ahora se vienen tiempos complicados y logicamente esto tenia que ocurrir en algun momento. De todas maneras nos leemos y Terry como siempre les manda su abrazo de oso y su beso. Saludoss! :D


	19. Chapter 19

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

Se encontraba sentada en la sala de su departamento con una copa de whisky en la mano, en la mesa central tenía esparcidas todas las fotos que había logrado recopilar el investigador privado que había contratado especialmente para cumplir esa tarea durante esos días, en su radio se escuchaban algunas de las grabaciones que había podido interceptar utilizando métodos que escapaban totalmente de la legalidad.

Hace unos instantes se había retirado el hombre quien había ido a entregar todo y se quedó totalmente sola sumida en sus ansías de venganza, utilizando sus pocas convencionales alimañas había conseguido lo que buscaba, en una de las conversaciones escuchaba que ellos quedaron en reunirse mañana nuevamente pero esta vez en el departamento de Terry. Sabía que ese era el momento para echar a andar su plan y destruir la relación, cada vez que escuchaba la voz de su otrora novio decirle a esa muchachita cuanto la amaba y deseaba estar con ella era como si le enterraran un puñal en su corazón, él jamás la había tratado de esa manera con tanto cariño, respeto, amor. No podía entender porque él no sentía por ella lo mismo, no se consideraba una mala mujer y era claro, para ella, que lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, es difícil adentrarse en la mente perturbada de una persona que no entiende de que cuando no te aman, lo mejor es dar vuelta la página, desear lo mejor y empezar nuevamente. Aquella frase muy conocida, donde se habla de que el amor no tiene que ser egoísta y que uno siempre debe desear la felicidad de la persona amada tiene que ser parte fundamental en la vida para todos. En este caso, era este el problema la línea tenue que existe entre amor y obsesión. El amor que Susana dice sentir por Terry hace mucho que raya en lo último y ella aún no se ha percatado de esto, quizás no lo haga hasta que sufra verdaderas consecuencias por sus actos.

Por el momento está ahogándose en este mar de odio y venganza, luego de pasar unos instantes más en aquella posición decide que es hora de acostarse mañana será un gran día, si todo salía como ella esperaba y debía descansar para poder sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera.

El día viernes llegó y Candy estaba más que emocionada por juntarse con su novio habían hablado sobre esto durante la semana, siempre es excitante tener una cita con tu ser amado aunque ya haya pasado tiempo de estar juntos.

Estaba ordenando su ropa y buscando cosas que ya no usaba para tirarlas a la basura, su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, empezó a revisar en su armario cuando recordó que había un escondite secreto, allí encontró el diario que escribía antes de empezar su relación con Terry, lo levanto y hojeo un poco el cuaderno. Se ruborizó al leer lo que había escrito.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hace tanto tiempo que lo amo, te he hablado en innumerables ocasiones de él, hoy finalmente sentí lo que era besarlo, era como flotar en una nube. Me gustaría poder descubrir con él todas las maravillas de estar enamorada. Quizás en un tiempo más…._

Ella se dedicaba a dejar acá sus pensamientos y las cosas que ella deseaba que pasaran con él, en verdad era algo que rayaba en la idiotez. Pero vamos quien no se pone un poco idiota cuando está enamorado. Si hubiese sabido en aquel momento que todas esas cosas se volverían realidad, incluso había escrito lo que sería estar alguna vez íntimamente con él.

Lo miró y decidió que era momento de botarlo, así que lo arrojo en el cesto de basura que había en su habitación para olvidarse de que alguna vez lo escribió.

Empezó a arreglarse para salir, se puso una falda amplia que le llegaba a las rodillas y que tenía un lazo en la cadera, lo combinó con una polera en strapless y una chaqueta de mezclilla se veía casual y linda, estaba terminando de aplicarse un poco de maquillaje cuando tocaron la puerta.

Pase-

Hija, va a pasar el camión de la basura hoy, ¿decidiste que ibas a tirar algo o no?-

Sí, mamá todo está ahí en el cesto-

Liz empezó a sacar las cosas que habían dentro del cesto cuando observo el cuaderno, lo inspeccionó, reconoció que parecía ser un diario y aunque tenía curiosidad decidió que no quería intervenir en su privacidad y lo echo en la bolsa.

¿Eso es todo?-

Si, mama-

¿Vas a salir hoy?- Liz sonrió- ¿acompañada?

Candy contesto radiante- Sí, saldré… con él.

Bueno, cuídate mucho ¿vale?-

Sí, claro- Candy tomo su bolso y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre- nos vemos luego

Adiós hija-

En ese mismo momento Terry se retiraba de la oficina.

James, hoy me iré más temprano, tengo un compromiso- decía Terry

¿Con Susana?- pregunto James

No, ¿Cómo crees?- dijo Terry con un tono que simulaba un ¿estas loco?

Como fue a la fiesta de año nuevo y los vi en un momento conversar pensé tal vez que se habían arreglado-

No, para nada-

Bueno, cualquier cosa te puedo llamar supongo, tu sabes que las sorpresas abundan a veces por acá-

Claro, no te preocupes-

Bien, nos vemos el lunes entonces- ambos amigos se tomaron de la mano y se acercaron para darse un abrazo, gesto que siempre hacían, pero que por alguna extraña razón se sintió diferente.

Nos vemos el lunes, que tengas buen fin de semana- dijo Terry

Tu igual-

Se retiró y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al punto donde quedo de encontrarse con Candy, la vio desde lejos y no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, su bella siempre lo impresionaba era un sueño del cual no quería despertar, se detuvo y abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara, una vez dentro, tomo su rostro y la beso para luego terminar juntando sus narices en un beso esquimal.

¿Cómo va todo mi bella?-

Excelente- dijo ella con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por él, arrancó el vehículo y mientras manejaba tomo su mano.

Terry vivía en un edificio en el centro del barrio más prestigioso de la ciudad, era definitivamente un sueño de vivienda, llegaron al estacionamiento y de ahí tomaron el ascensor que los llevaba directo al lugar. Al abrirse Candy quedo maravillada con su morada, era simple pero a la vez tenía mucho estilo, los colores se mezclaban entre tonalidades café, algunos blancos y por supuesto el negro.

Era acogedor y Candy se sintió de inmediato a gusto allí.

¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Terry abrazándola desde atrás.

Es muy bonito, de verdad, pensé que iba a estar más desordenado-

Hay amor, para nada, yo mismo me preocupo de dejarlo así de limpiecito siempre- dijo con un toque de autosuficiencia.

Me gustan estos cuadros-

Eran unos retratos y algunos paisajes que se encontraban colgados en varias partes de la sala.

Los pinta mi madre- dijo Terry, mientras colgaba su saco y la chaqueta de Candy.

¿Tu madre?- pregunto Candy asombrada, él asintió mientras se ponía a su lado- es muy talentosa.

Sí, son hermosos, es su pasatiempo en verdad-

Me gustaría conocerla y a toda tu familia- dijo Candy y él tomaba su mano

Claro que los conocerás y todos te adoraran porque eres increíble- le dijo dándole un beso primero en su mejilla y luego en sus labios.

Cuéntame más de ellos-

Claro- dijo Terry- Pero primero como buen anfitrión debo preguntar ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Jugo si tienes, de frutilla o naranja-

Claro que sí, enseguida vuelvo toma asiento mientras, siéntete como en casa mi amor- le dio un beso rápido y salió de la sala.

Candy se sentó y miró algunos de los adornos que tenía cerca, se fijó en la mesa de centro y vio el elefante que ella le había regalado, recordó que se lo había dado aquel día en el zoológico y que le había dicho que traía buenas vibras, por supuesto él se rió de ella diciendo que no conocía aquella faceta supersticiosa, pero ella le dijo que de todas maneras lo dejara en alguna parte. Ahí le buscare un lugar, había dicho en tono de burla, acercándose a un basurero simulando que lo arrojaba de broma.

Lo tomo y luego lo volvió a dejar en su posición, al momento en que Terry volvía de la cocina.

Toma bella- le dijo entregándole el jugo, ella bebió un sorbo

Bueno, ahora cuéntame de tu familia-

Bueno tu sabes que está mi padre que se llama Richard, mi madre Eleonor y mi hermana Karen que es dos años menor que yo-

¿Eres cercano a ellos?-

¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Es que me fijo en que no tienes muchas fotos de ellos por acá-

Ah no me gusta mucho tener fotos las prefiero en álbum y contestando a tu pregunta bueno la verdad es que mi padre se enojó conmigo hace algunos años porque no seguí sus pasos como ingeniero y me quede al mando de su empresa-

Qué raro que un padre se enoje porque su hijo quiera estudiar leyes- dijo Candy un poco jocosa.

Claro, es que era tradición, la empresa de mi familia lleva muchos años y tiene bastante influencia en la bolsa y cosas así, es necesario continuarla-

¿Y que sucederá cuando tu padre no este?-

Yo puedo seguir al frente como socio mayoritario, pero no me encargare de los negocios propiamente tal, seré el dueño y tendré gente trabajando para mí-

No suena tan mal, mientras sea gente de confianza todo resultaría bien-

Si, a mi padre le costó entender eso pero a la larga se acostumbró y ahora ya lo acepta, a su manera pero lo hace-

¿Y tu madre y tu hermana?-

Ellas me apoyaron un poco… pero mi madre estuvo siempre más hacia el lado de papa y eso de todas maneras quebró un poco la relación que teníamos y Karen era más chica estaba preocupada de otras cosas, con ella me llevo mejor ahora pero no la veo mucho se fue a Europa ya que se casó y tuvo una hija por allá-

Lo de tu hermana no lo sabía, me alegra que me contaras todo esto-

Claro que sí, mi amor- le dijo acercándose y tomando su mejilla para mirarla a los ojos- siempre hay que confiar él uno en el otro.

Por supuesto- dijo Candy y depositó un beso tierno en sus labios pero al sentir su roce ella perdió un poco la compostura y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de su camisa, sintiendo la rigidez de su musculatura, Terry comenzó a jadear entre besos por la excitación que le provocaba su toque y comenzó a besarla en su cuello. Se detuvieron ambos sintiendo como el fuego atravesaba sus cuerpos.

Vamos a comer primero- le dijo Terry- te preparé algo delicioso

Claro- dijo Candy- mientras no me envenene- bromeo

Te tragarás tus palabras- respondió él fingiendo estar dolido

Se tomaron de la mano y él la llevo al comedor para dejarla sentada mientras terminaba de servir el almuerzo.

En la casa de Candy su madre ha tenido en todo momento el impulso de leer el dichoso cuaderno, lo primero que hizo fue sacarlo de la bolsa de basura y lo dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Quería hacerlo, pero de todas maneras sentía que con eso iba a traspasar los límites de la privacidad de su hija, pero de todas maneras quería saber quién era el novio de Candy y quizás ese cuaderno tenía la respuesta.

Se sentó y abrió la primera hoja, comenzó a leer rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que tenía enfrente

_Estoy enamorada de Terry Grandchester el socio y amigo de mi papá y él también me ama._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Liz y su mano estaba cerrada en su boca para no dejar escapar un grito ahogado. Leyó la fecha y se dio cuenta de que era cuando ella aún tenía 17 años, no sabía qué hacer si pensar que aquello era una broma o si era cierto.

Se pasó la mano por su cabeza y se levantó para servirse un vaso de agua en aquel escrito ella decía que se habían relacionado, no quiso leer más para ella estaba ya claro y sus nervios no lo soportaban. No estaba segura si hablar con James de inmediato o con Candy, decidió que esto lo conversarían al llegar a casa los tres era necesario para ella escuchar de la boca de su hija que esto era mentira, aunque sabía que de todas maneras se iba a llevar el reto de su vida.

En el departamento de Terry, Candy estaba sorprendida por el almuerzo que él le había preparado de verdad se había esmerado en cocinarle algo delicioso.

Amor, me sorprendiste- dijo Candy besándolo en la boca- esos camarones salteados te quedaron exquisitos.

Todo para mi princesa- dijo él tomándola en brazos y besándola nuevamente, Candy se atrevió a ir más lejos y enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella se detuvo un momento y lo miro coquetonamente a los ojos.

**Sorpréndeme** nuevamente- le dijo al oído, Terry no se hizo esperar más y se dirigió con ella a su dormitorio.

Mientras tanto, James estaba en la oficina leyendo unos papeles referentes a un caso cuando golpean a su puerta

Sr. White- dice Nancy su secretaria- lo busca la Sra. Susana Green

James nunca pensó que ella iría a su oficina y eso le llamo profundamente la atención de todas maneras no la iba a dejar esperando

Hágala pasar Nancy, por favor-

Como usted diga-

La secretaria se dirigió a Susana

El Sr. White la espera, pase por favor-

Muchas gracias-

Debajo de su brazo traía un sobre y en él la prueba irrefutable de la relación de Terry y Candy, sonrió con malicia y lentamente cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Gracias mis amigas por sus reviews

**Becky70, Jan, Iris Adriana, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Skarllet northman, Dulce Lu, Guest, Analiz, Soadora.**

Las quiero mucho y gracias también por los saludos, bendiciones y felicitaciones para mi nena mas bella :) Un besototeee de Terry, nos leemos en el proximo que esta de miedo jajajaja Saludos! Valerae! :D


	20. Chapter 20

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capítulo contiene vocabulario fuerte y una escena de carácter sexual. Si te molesta este tipo de lectura, no es recomendable.

James se levantó de su asiento para saludar a Susana.

Buenas tardes, Susana ¿A que debo tu visita?-

Buenas tardes James- dijo tomando su mano y besando su mejilla- la verdad es que necesitaba hablar algo muy urgente contigo

Claro, toma asiento por favor-

Gracias- tomo aire y comenzó- bueno tu sabes que con Terry hace un par de meses terminamos nuestra relación.

Claro, estoy enterado de eso pero disculpa que te diga esto, tu sabes que yo soy amigo de Terry y la verdad es que no me gustaría hablar de su vida personal con nadie más que no sea él-

Entiendo tu postura, pero en esta ocasión necesito decirte porque lo que descubrí también te concierne-

¿A qué te refieres?-

Susana, apretó los ojos y comenzó a sollozar

¿Estás bien Susana?- preguntó James alarmado- Espera- tomo el teléfono y llamo a su secretaria solicitándole un vaso de agua para la mujer. Susana agradeció en silencio el líquido y bebió lo más tranquila que pudo.

Gracias, James, lamento tanto todo esto, pero nada, ha sido todo muy complicado- decía Susana limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

Entiendo que terminar una relación es complicado de todas maneras, debes superarlo ya ha pasado tiempo- dijo James tratando de sonar comprensivo.

El problema es que… fui engañada por él- dijo Susana un poco más tranquila

No tenía idea, lo siento tanto pero ¿estas segura?, conozco a Terry desde hace tiempo y sé que es un hombre intachable-

Susana sonreía en su interior, la imagen que James tenia de su amigo se iría al traste cuando supiera en lo que andaba con su hija.

Sí, estoy segura, tengo pruebas de ello- mostro la carpeta que tenía enfrente.

Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia esa información Susana discúlpame si…-

No alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Susana lo interrumpió en el acto

Créeme que lo verás aquí será de tu incumbencia-

¿De qué estás hablando?-

Susana respiró profundo como buscando las palabras precisas todo el montaje era necesario para hacer creer a James de que era muy difícil lo que iba a contar.

James…. Terry me cambió por… tu hija- dijo con apenas un susurro.

Los colores en el rostro de James fueron cambiando de tonalidad pero predominante se volvió el color rojo de ira, se levantó abruptamente de la silla y espetó.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante estupidez?!-

Susana quedó perpleja ante su reacción jamás se imaginó que se pondría tan furioso.

Entiendo tu molestia, pero te pido que te calmes y antes de cualquier cosa, veas lo que tengo acá- dijo Susana extendiéndole las fotos- Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil todo esto, es obvio que él la ha arrastrado a esto, siendo tu hija solo una niña - dijo llorando nuevamente, sabia que debía dar a entender que Terry era el culpable, aunque en su interior no dejaba de llamar zorra a Candy.

James estaba mudo miró hacia la mesa y dudo un poco de si quería o no ver lo que había en aquel sobre, finalmente sin sentarse tomo la carpeta y la abrió, empezó a revisar las imágenes que estaban ahí y su rostro se desfiguraba cada vez que veía una foto distinta.

La rabia y el dolor se reflejaban en su rostro se sentía engañado, traicionado por su amigo quien era casi como un hermano para él y su hija que desde donde lo veía él era solo una víctima, como había insinuado Susana, de los caprichos de este hombre mayor que la había engatusado. Sintió que le daban ganas de golpear lo que fuera que tuviera delante, tuvo ganas de matar a Terry por haberse atrevido a posar sus ojos en su niña. Soltó el resto de las fotos y se quedó con una en la mano era una en la que Candy y Terry salían compartiendo un efusivo beso.

¿Hace cuanto que sabes de esto?- preguntó con voz sombría a Susana

Desde la fiesta de año nuevo- él la miró con ganas de asesinarla

¿Y por qué mierda no dijiste nada antes?- volvió a decir con una calma mezclaba con furia que atormentaba

Nerviosa Susana contesto- Quise reunir pruebas primero, confirmarlo no podía llegar y decirte esto sin tener en que sustentarlo.

Ella se levantó y fue a sentarse en el sofá donde se encontraba James observando detenidamente la foto.

Voy a matarlo y a ella la encerraré de por vida- decía lleno de coraje, se levantó y comenzó a buscar su chaqueta.

Este desgraciado me dijo que tenía un compromiso, no sé dónde este pero voy a encontrarlo- decía apresurado.

Yo sé dónde está- contesto Susana rápidamente, preparada para dar la estocada final- está en su departamento…. Con Candy- casi arrastro las palabras

¡Hijo de perra!- dijo James descontrolándose totalmente- esto no se va a quedar así, me voy para allá- termino de arreglar su maletín y se disponía a salir

¡James!- lo llamo Susana tomándolo del brazo- te pido por favor que yo no salga mencionada en todo esto, para mí ya ha sido demasiada la vergüenza qie he sentido por el comportamiento de Terry- nuevamente comenzó a Sollozar.

No te preocupes no diré nada- se soltó de su amarre y salió con un portazo de la oficina.

Cuando quedó sola Susana se secó las lágrimas de cocodrilo y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujaba en su rostro.

Mientras esto ocurría Terry y Candy entraban a la habitación de él la cual era maravillosa al igual que el resto del departamento, adentro ella noto que había una foto de los dos en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Me dijiste que no tenías fotos- dijo señalándola y dándose la vuelta para pasar sus brazos por su cuello.

De ti siempre tendré lo que sea a mi lado- la beso con pasión y la deposito lentamente en la cama.

Ambos gemían por la excitación del momento, de a poco Terry fue despojándola de su ropa al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía con la de él a medida que iban cumpliendo con ambas tareas, se llenaban de tiernas palabras de amor y de intensas caricias, ya sin ropa de por medio, Candy comenzó a deslizar sus labios a través del cuello de Terry al sentir que su nuevo toque era bien recibido por él se aventuró a ir más abajo y besar sus fuertes pectorales. Él estaba sumamente excitado y se podía ver por su enorme erección, curiosa ella se acercó y le sacó la ropa interior, lo miro por un instante y se impresiono al ver su tamaño, era verdad la vez pasada no había podido apreciarlo por la tenue luz pero ahora la habitación estaba bastante iluminada. No se atrevió a ir más lejos aunque sentía en lo más profundo el deseo de hacer algo más aun no estaba preparada. Terry tomo su rostro y lo acercó nuevamente a él.

¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto Terry

No, pero ya sabes que todo esto es nuevo para mí-

Lo sé por eso quiero que sepas que jamás te obligaré a hacer nada que tu no quieras-

Lo tengo claro- dijo tocando su mejilla- pero ahora no hay nada más que quiera en el mundo que estar contigo

Terry sonrió y le saco el sostén pudo ver con mayor claridad él también la figura de Candy y la rigidez de su cuerpo aumento, era preciosa, deslizo su boca por la extensión de su cuello hasta llegar a ambos colinas, tomo un pezón con suavidad y comenzó a masajearlo con la lengua mientras con la mano libre recorría sus caderas y cintura para terminar finalmente rosando el otro pecho. Candy se arqueaba de placer ante estas nuevas caricias.

Terry… te deseo tanto- gemía-

Yo también mi amor- contestaba él

Saco del cajón de su mesa de noche el preservativo y se lo colocó, al terminar se posiciono entre sus piernas

¿Ya no tendré la misma sensación de antes cierto?-

Tranquila mi vida, solo molesta la primera vez-

Bien- Candy cerro los ojos, los abrió nuevamente y espero su intromisión- te amo- le dijo mientras sentía que su miembro estaba en la puerta de su sexo.

Yo también más que a mi vida- respondió Terry al mismo tiempo que la penetraba lentamente pero con seguridad, Candy no sintió la misma incomodidad de la vez pasada por la tanto no se mantuvo quieta por mucho rato, comenzó a seguir el ritmo de Terry y ambos fueron sumergiéndose en una nube de placer incontrolable. La velocidad con la que arremetía Terry fue aumentando y ella no sabía que se podía experimentar una sensación de placer tan intensa como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Cuando los movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, ambos se tomaron de las manos, las gotas de sudor empeñaban la vista y Candy sintió que estaba a punto de caer a un precipicio de sensaciones, llego al clímax gritando el nombre de Terry y poco después él también lo logro expresándole cuanto la amaba. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. Se mantuvieron unidos y se acostaron frente a frente besándose con infinito amor y diciéndose de mil maneras cuanto se amaban.

Finalmente Terry tuvo que deshacerse de la protección y se dirigió al baño, estaba a punto de volver a la cama cuando un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta los sorprende, ambos se miraron con curiosidad.

¿Alguien estaba por venir?- pregunto Candy instantáneamente empezando a cubrirse.

No, para nada- dijo Terry

Los golpes eran cada vez más intensos y amenazaban con romper la puerta en cualquier momento, de repente una voz que hizo que ambos sintieran un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

¡Abre la maldita puerta Terrence!- Gritaba James furioso y golpeando la puerta con más fuerza.

¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Candy- ¡Mi papa!- Los colores del rostro la habían abandonado, con dificultad busco su ropa y se vistió lo mejor que pudo estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Terry la detuvo

¡Espera!, yo iré a abrir espera un momento acá dentro-

Pero…-

Tranquila mi amor, confía en mí- beso sus labios y se abrazaron una vez más con fuerza imprimiéndose ambos valor en su alma, cuerpo y corazón para lo que se avecinaba.

Terry se vistió con un pantalón de buzo y con una polera blanca, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, mientras caminaba sabía que lo que se encontraría al otro lado no sería algo agradable pero también sabía que debía guardar las apariencias, mantenerse tranquilo, tal vez había pasado algo en la oficina y por eso lo alterado, rogó al cielo que no fuese por su encuentro con Candy. Giró el pomo y se dispuso a saludar a su amigo, sin embargo cuando estaba por extender su mano para darle la bienvenida James arremetió con todo dentro del departamento.

¡Maldito Bastardo!- gritó James golpeándolo fuerte en pleno rostro, Terry se balanceo y cayó en el medio de la sala- ¿Dónde está mi hija, desgraciado?

Terry lo miró y se limpió el labio que estaba roto producto del golpe.

James- dijo poniéndose de pie- por favor cálmate y….

No me pidas que me calme cuando sé que has estado con mi hija, ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo James con un profundo dolor e ira en sus ojos- eras mi amigo, mi hermano, mi sangre prácticamente y tuviste el descaro de engatusar a mi hija quien es solo una niña, degenerado.

Terry sabía que debía dejarlo soltar toda su rabia y aunque cada una de sus palabras calaban hondo en su pecho tenía claro que era verdad lo que reclamaba, pero saltaba de inmediato la duda de como se había enterado de la relación con Candy.

Yo… sé que me equivoqué y te pido disculpas, pero yo amo a Candy- El rostro de James se volvía a desfigurar- y ella me ama a mí- concluyo con convicción.

Ella no sabía lo que hacía probablemente, es solo una víctima de tus depravaciones- contestó James de inmediato

Candy que se encontraba ahí escuchando la conversación no soporto ocultarse más y salió para defender su amor y su relación.

Claro que sé lo que hago- dijo Candy- yo lo amo y no lo dejaré papa no me importa lo que pase- Candy se puso al lado de Terry y toco su labio dañado con los dedos, él la miro y le dijo con sus ojos que estaba bien que no se preocupara.

Soy mayor de edad y deseo estar con él, lo amo- seguía diciendo Candy esperando la respuesta de su padre que miraba la escena estupefacto.

¡Basta de tonterías!- rompió el silencio su padre- Te vas conmigo ahora mismo, hablaremos en casa.

Terry tomo con firmeza la mano de Candy brindándole apoyo e indicando que lo mejor es que se vaya con su padre.

¡Vamos!- James agarró con violencia el brazo de Candy para separarla de Terry

No la trates así- contesto Terry al momento, sus zafiros enrabiados al ver que el padre de Candy la trataba con brusquedad-

No me digas tu mal nacido como tengo que tratar a mi hija- lo arrojo al piso nuevamente de un empujón pero en esta ocasión Terry no acepto sumiso su ataque ya que vio como seguía jalando a Candy para llevarsela de allí. Se levantó rápidamente y arremetió contra él, arrojando su cabeza sobre su cuerpo para derrumbarlo, ambos hombres rodaban en el piso brindándose una serie de golpes cada uno.

¡Por favor, Deténganse Ya!- gritaba Candy con horror sin saber cómo detener la escena que tenía enfrente, el forcejeo continuaba hasta que finalmente un sonido los detuvo, el elefante que Terry tenía en su mesa de centro cayó al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos al ser de cristal.

¡Basta por favor!- gritaba Candy sollozando- Me iré contigo papa pero ya no sigan haciéndose daño.

Ambos miraron a la mujer que tenían enfrente para los dos era lo más importante del mundo, ambos la amaban de diferentes maneras pero con la misma intensidad y ambos la estaban haciendo sufrir por el impulso animal que habían experimentado segundos antes.

James se levantó del piso con dificultad, ambos se habían golpeado mucho, se alisó el traje lo más que pudo y tomo a Candy del hombro. Terry hizo el ademán de acercarse para poder despedirse de ella mejor pero sabía que eso iba a provocar más daño que nada, se miraron intensamente a los ojos, sus zafiros y las esmeraldas llenas de dolor, amor, miedo e incertidumbre. Se dijo a si mismo que debía tener valor, Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él no debía mostrar flaqueza, no sabe como pero logro esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado y en sus labios dibujo un te amo, que fue respondido de la misma manera por ella.

James giró antes de salir y le dijo

No quiero verte cerca de mi hija- su mirada fría y su voz impasible penetraban el corazón de Terry-

No puedes prohibirme que la ame- dijo él

No me interesa lo que pienses, pero hablaremos luego de todo esto- Dio la vuelta con Candy y salió dando un portazo.

Terry se sentó en el sofá, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se tomó con fuerza su cabeza, quería arrancarse pelo por pelo solo por la impotencia de no poder estar con la mujer que amaba y también furioso porque necesitaba saber cómo se había enterado él de la verdad. Sentía tanto dolor que necesitaba llorar pero de todas maneras no quería hacerlo, fijo la vista y vio la cabeza del elefante en el piso, la tomo entre sus manos y se dispuso a limpiar el desastre. Iba a ser difícil pero lo lograrían, saldrían de eso y finalmente estarían juntos lo sabía, lo sentía en su corazón.

Hola amigas he regresado, el sabado fue el cumple de mi nena y fue ufff agotador. Gracias por sus reviews y espero disfruten el capi se pone media densa la cosa ayayay xd saludos y abrazos de Terry a

Skarllet northman, Iris Adriana, Yowi, Laura Grandchester, dulce lu, Soadora, Mirna, Becky70, Jan, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, OlgaLiz, Bruna

Y a todas las lectoras anonimas un abrazo y beso de Terry... Jjajaajj noos leemos en el proximo valerae...


	21. Chapter 21

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO VEINTE

El camino a casa fue en absoluto silencio, la tensión se sentía en cada fibra de su ser, sabía que su padre pensaba lo peor en este momento y que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan decepcionado de ella, le dolía. Toda la situación calaba hondo en su corazón, no quería defraudar a nadie pero tampoco podía evitar amar a Terry con la fuerza que lo hacía. Miraba hacia afuera a través de la ventana intentando recapitular lo que había acontecido y como debería mantenerse ante lo que se avecinaba una vez llegando a su casa.

Pensó en la cara de desprecio que probablemente le lanzaría su madre al enterarse de todo y aquello hizo que las lágrimas nuevamente se agolparan en sus esmeraldas siendo ya imposible contenerlas. Sus dedos pasaron lentamente por su mejilla para eliminar rastro de su creciente sentimiento de tristeza, le hubiese gustado que todo fuese más fácil y que tener una relación con el hombre que amaba no fuese motivo para ningún tipo de escrutinio por falta de moral. Fijó la vista cuando llegaron al conjunto habitacional donde vivía, respiro profundo y agarro fuerzas de flaqueza para luchar por lo que amaba, contra todo y todos.

James no podía creer lo que había presenciado tenia tantos sentimientos en su interior que sintió que su cabeza y corazón explotarían al mismo tiempo. Jamás ni en la más escalofriante de sus pesadillas se le paso por la cabeza que su hija podría verse involucrada en semejante locura, ella quien era un modelo de cordura, inteligencia y por sobre todo respeto hacia ellos o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba de ella. Nunca podrá olvidar la imagen de ella saliendo de dentro del departamento de él, era claro que había pasado algo íntimo entre ambos. Al pensar en ello automáticamente apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula. ¿Cómo se atrevió?, canalla decía para sus adentros. Para él la traición que acababa de experimentar por parte de su colega era mayor a la decepción por parte de Candy, porque era claro que Terry era el culpable de todo, la había enamorado como hombre maduro y la había hecho caer en su perversión, Candy siendo una víctima en esta situación.

De reojo miraba a su hija sentada en el asiento del copiloto y veía como se secaba las lágrimas a través del vidrio de la ventana, haría cualquier cosa por su bienestar y quedaba claro que lo mejor, a su modo de ver para ella, era separarla por siempre de Terry, él usaría hasta el último recurso para hacerlo.

Se detuvieron en frente de la casa, Candy salió mas rápido del auto y se dispuso a entrar

Candy, tenemos que hablar- le dijo antes de que ella se retirará

Lo sé-

Se acercó y entraron al vestíbulo allí se encontraba Elizabeth quien se acerco rápidamente a ellos

¿James?- preguntó cuándo los vio a ambos- Por Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo acercándose con preocupación a su marido quien llevaba en su piel las huellas de su descubrimiento.

James miró a su esposa y tomo su mano, no iba a negarse a su compañía ni afecto en ese momento, ella era la única que le podía imprimir un segundo de paz en aquella tormenta interna que vivía en aquel instante.

Nada amor, tuve una pelea, necesitamos hablar- dijo con tono serio y firme a la vez que hizo que Liz se alarmara más aun, fijo su vista en su hija y noto los rastros de llanto en su rostro y como se hallaba totalmente desencajada, se acercó a ella.

Hija, ¿estás bien?- Candy levanto la vista y la miro, incapaz de mantener su mirada, miró a su padre y dijo-

Papa, quisiera que habláramos los dos primero-

No tienes derecho a pedirme nada y por supuesto que tu madre se enterará de todo, vamos a mi escritorio-

Los tres se fueron en silencio hacia el lugar que James les había indicado, Liz venía con Candy detrás de su esposo preocupada por el estado en que se encontraba su hija, trataba de darle fuerzas abrazándola por los hombros, al entrar James se dio la vuelta, aun se mantenían en silencio mientras el hombre se servía un trago del bar.

Bueno, ¿alguien va a contar lo que está pasando?- dijo Liz impacientándose por el ambiente tenso que se vivía.

James bebió un sorbo de su trago y se dirigió a su familia

Hoy me enteré de algo que me ha llenado de profunda decepción- dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de frio a su hija- ¿Sabías tú en que andaba tu hija?

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Liz

Tu hija se ha enredado con un hombre mayor- escupió James con despreció, Liz se tapó la boca con la mano, entendiendo en aquel instante que el contenido que había leído en el diario estaba siendo revelado por su marido.

¿Y sabes quién es el afortunado?- prosiguió con un tono de sarcasmo- Nada más ni nada menos que nuestro querido amigo Terrence Grandchester

Ante la mención de su nombre Candy sintió como las lágrimas se salían nuevamente por sus ojos, no quería intervenir todavía, iba a dejar que su padre hablara y luego tendría la oportunidad de decirlo todo, pero cuando escucho que su padre empezaba a insultar a su novio no pudo soportar quedarse callada.

Ese malnacido infeliz hijo de…- James quedo a medio camino por que Candy intervinio

No hables así de él papa, no son las cosas como tú dices- dijo rozando en la desesperación.

Ah claro y como son según tu- dijo James en tono de burla

Yo… - tomó aire- me enamore de él y él se ha enamorado de mí.

James soltó una carcajada sonora- nunca pensé que fueses tan tonta, él es un hombre mayor jamás se enamoraría de una niña

Ese es el problema que yo ya no soy una niña y no te has dado cuenta, soy una mujer- dijo Candy con furia en sus ojos

Estas recién aprendiendo de la vida, no sabes nada, ese hombre jugará contigo hasta hartarse y tu se lo permitirás-

Te recuerdo que ese hombre del que hablas es tu socio y tu mejor amigo, ¿tú crees que sería capaz de eso?-

Después de lo que acabo de ver puedo pensar cualquier cosa, no lo conozco en absoluto- dijo James impasible- Ahora te digo esto una sola vez y no quiero volver a repetirlo, tienes absolutamente prohibido volver a verlo, él desaparecerá de tu vida para siempre, si es necesario enviarte lejos para separarte de él, lo haré- le dijo con tono amenazante

Jamás podrás separarme del hombre que amo- contesto Candy tranquilamente

¡No me vengas con estupideces de nuevo!- gritó furioso James

¡No son estupideces!- respondió Candy simulando su furia.

No te atrevas a levantarme la voz niñita- se acercó James dedicándole una mirada cargada de ira- ¡y no te atrevas a decir nuevamente que lo amas!, ¡que absurdo, una niñita no sabe con exactitud lo que quiere, esa relación se acabó ahora y no se hable más!-

No papá, lo lamento pero esta vez no te haré caso-

Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, harás lo que te diga-

Si es necesario que me vaya de aquí para ser feliz con él, lo haré-

Eres una malagradecida, después de todo lo que hemos hecho-

¿Y yo papa?, siempre me he portado bien, he sido una hija ejemplar en todos los aspectos, uno no elige a quien amar, y yo Amo a Terry-

Te dije que no volvieras a decir semejante tontera- dijo James más cerca de ella

Bueno, es la verdad Lo Amo ¿y qué?- le grito Candy desafiante y cerca de su rostro.

Se sintió un silencio y solo vio un movimiento rápido cuando sintió que la mejilla le ardía a raíz de que James había levantado la palma de su mano para estrellarla contra su rostro.

Candy se masajeo la mejilla adolorida y Liz no pudo permitir lo que acababa de ver, se puso por delante de su hija e increpo a su esposo

No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi hija- le dijo con ira- Si quieres desquitarte con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo pero a mi hija no.

El rostro del padre de Candy no reflejaba ninguna emoción, se encontraba quieto observando como su madre abrazaba a su hija y le ofrecía consuelo.

No quiero volver a discutir esto- dijo por ultimo James y salió de la habitación.

Candy lloraba apoyada en el hombro de su madre, no entendía como ella aún seguía allí y no la había tratado como había pensado.

Mama, perdóname- dijo abrazándola con fuerza

Mi niña- dijo Liz- no es momento de recriminaciones, vamos a tu dormitorio

Ambas caminaron hacia allá y luego de revisar el rostro de Candy que por suerte no había quedado a tan mal traer, la acostó y le dijo que la dejaría dormir, antes de salir Candy la llamó

Por favor, dime algo mama, necesito saber qué piensas- dijo Candy con angustia

Lo único que te diré es que uno no manda en el corazón pero de todas maneras todo será muy difícil, me hubiese gustado que me contarás antes y por supuesto que me gustaría saber si es verdad que él te ama tanto como tú- le dijo acariciando su frente

Lo hace mama de verdad- dijo Candy esbozando con dificultad una sonrisa.

Te lo he dicho antes, si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy- le dijo besando su mejilla adolorida.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a lastimarme físicamente- dijo Candy mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rostro.

Tu padre actuó con una impulsividad que nunca había visto- dijo Liz consternada- ahora duerme mi amor ya has pasado por mucho el día de hoy.

Candy asintió y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación Liz sabía que debía guardar aquel objeto que había encontrado más temprano, si James llegaba a ver eso iba a sacar conclusiones erradas y no sería algo bueno. Lo saco de donde lo tenía y se dirigió al tiesto de basura, saco todo al patio trasero y lo quemo, de esta manera se borraría aquello que podría llenar de más amargura su hogar.

Terry se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su departamento apretando con fuerza la foto que tenía con Candy, a su lado un vaso de whisky reposaba. Había intentado llamar a Candy un par de veces pero era lógico tenía el teléfono apagado, efectivamente James se había atrevido a registrar el bolso de ella y a sacarle el celular, pensaba en cómo iba a cambiar su vida después de lo que acababa de pasar, sumido en sus pensamientos escuchó cuando tocaban el timbre de su departamento.

Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió hasta la puerta dispuesto a enfrentarse con lo que fuese. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

Susana- exclamo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Susana, tenía una sonrisa de inocencia ante su pregunta- Tengo un par de cosas que son de tu propiedad y no te había devuelto, pensé en venir a dejártelas-

Terry miro que efectivamente tenía una bolsa entre sus manos.

Oh pero por Dios Terry, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- reacciono con fingido asombro- ¿tuviste un accidente?- al tratar de tocar su labio con la mano, Terry se corrió para que no lo tocase.

Nada de tu incumbencia Susana y no te he invitado a pasar, por favor si tienes algo que devolver pásamelo y déjame solo, en estos momentos no soy compañía para nadie- dijo con una voz sombría.

Bueno, de todas maneras sabes que cuentas conmigo Terry, aunque sea como amiga- dijo Susana tratando de ganar su confianza.

No requiero tu amistad, gracias, ahora por favor retírate- señalo la puerta y la abrió para que saliera.

Bueno, cuídate Terry y espero que todo se solucione o lo que te haya pasado- trato de sonar lo más comprensiva y dulce que pudo pero era difícil en el alma se nota cuando una persona no es de fiar.

Terry solo asintió y cerró la puerta cuando salió, se dirigía a la cocina cuando escuchó nuevamente que tocaban a la puerta.

No, si es nuevamente esa mujer la echo a patadas de aquí- decía Terry molesto

Mientras abría la puerta, cerró los ojos preparándose para arremeter con quien fuese. Gran fue su asombro al encontrarse a la persona detrás del umbral.

James- dijo sorprendido

Terrence, vengo a hablar contigo, lo haré hoy por que no quiero volver a verte la cara de nuevo-

Ambos hombres se dirigieron una mirada cargada de sentimientos por un lado rencor, ira y por el otro vergüenza y angustia.

Pasa por favor- dijo Terry- toma asiento

No es necesaria tanta formalidad- dijo James entrando al depqrtamento y deteniendo su mirada en la foto que estaba en la mesa de centro

Bueno, James tu me diras-

Primero que todo- lo miro fijamente- supongo que te imaginas que debido a los recientes acontecimientos mañana mismo comenzare con los trámites para disolver la sociedad.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Terry resignado no iba a discutir además por eso- creo que si no hay otro camino sería lo mas sano.

Bien- un silencio incomodo se genero entre los dos- ahora lo importante

James yo... En relacion a Candy quiero que sepas que la amo de verdad, ella es lo mas importante para mi, no voy a renunciar a ella- dijo Terry con fuerza y el corazon en la mano

James lo observo por un momento y dijo

Esa relación no va a continuar-

Lucharemos contra todos, no me rendire-

Te destruire- respondio entre dientes- por tu comportamiento con una menor de edad

Comence con ella luego de cumplir años, antes siempre la respete-

¿Crees que alguien te creerá?- cuestionó James- será un escandalo solo por el hecho de verte involucrado tu

Terry midio por un instante los pro y los contra de esta situación

No me importa nada- respondio valientemente- si la tengo a mi lado sera suficiente, me enfrentare a lo que sea.

James sabía que podía responder eso asi que solo le quedaba una carta

Entonces sería una lástima que Candy no obtuviera su beca- indico arrastrando las palabras, la expresion en el rostro de Terry fue de completo asombro y desconcierto.

No serias capaz- logro indicar- es tu hija, es su sueño todo por cuanto a luchado

Si es necesario que tenga que hablar con todos los rectores de cada una de las universidades del país para desacreditarla por tener una relación Ilícita contigo, lo haré. Todo esto lo hago por su bien-

¿Su bien?, no te imaginas cuanto ella sufrirá con todo esto-

Bien entonces nos estamos entendiendo-

¿A que te refieres?-

Harás lo correcto, por su bienestar- dijo James- no quieres que sufra, bien entonces dejala en paz- concluyo levantando la voz

Olvídalo, no lo haré- respondió furico Terry

Entonces tu serás responsable de cargar con su frustación, todos los días-

Me das pena James, estas enfermo- dijo Terry con desprecio- ahora si dijiste toda tu basura, te pido que te largues.

Claro que si, me voy. Pero recuerda, tu serás el unico culpable de que Candy no pueda realizarse como persona- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo que sus palabras harían eco en Terry

¡Largáte!- respondió con un bramido el dueño de casa.

Adiós, amigo- fueron las últimas palabras del padre de Candy antes de que Terry cerrara la puerta de un estruendoso portazo.

Terry camino hasta el centro de la sala, respiro profundo, miró al techo, apreto los ojos con fuerza se encontraba lleno de ira, no sabía que hacer, se paso las manos por el pelo y estrello su puño contra la pared. La frustación y la indecision se encontraban presentes en su mente pero además sintió por primera vez en su vida odio hacia aquel hombre que había sido su hermano y ahora se empeñaba en quitarle la felicidad no solo a él, sino a quien mas amaba. Tomo asiento y medito sobre lo que había sucedido hace instantes en sus manos estaba todo y él estaba absolutamente confundido.

Holaaaaa chicas lindas aqui les publico un nuevo capi, quiero agradecer como siempre los reviews, las quiero un monton a todas. Un beso de Terry y disfruten la


	22. Chapter 22

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO VEINTIUNO

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo este fic sí. Esta hecho con mucho cariño y solo con el ánimo de entretener, sin fines de lucro

James llegó a su casa luego de la conversación con Terry con una sensación de victoria, sabía que las palabras que le había dicho a su otrora amigo habían sembrado una semilla de duda. No podía negar que todo el teatro de amor incondicional en algún momento lo había sorprendido, pero dentro de su mente no existía la posibilidad de que un hombre mayor y recorrido pudiera haberse enamorado a tal grado de una niñita era lógico que aquel romance no iba a terminar bien y él no podía permitir, ni siquiera imaginar que Candy sufriera una desilusión amorosa de esa magnitud. Lo mejor era cortar por lo sano, se repetía mil veces. No podía negar que había sufrido enormemente y se sentía absolutamente arrepentido por su comportamiento para con su hija, el hecho de haberla abofeteado fue algo que le helo la sangre, aunque no lo haya demostrado. Pero mantenía su convicción de que todo lo que estuviese haciendo era en pos de su felicidad , se negaba a creer que aquel amor fuese real, a pesar de que conocía a su amigo y sabía que era un hombre íntegro y de buenos sentimientos.

Llego a su dormitorio para encontrarse con la mirada desaprobatoria de su esposa, la mujer con la que compartía su vida

¿Dónde andabas?- pregunto Liz

Fui a verlo- contesto casi a la fuerza

¿A Terry?- dijo Liz angustiada, a lo que él solo asintió- ¿Sucedió algo más?

Solo conversamos, fui a asegurarme de que desaparezca de nuestras vidas para siempre-

No puedo creerlo, tirarás a la basura tu amistad de años con él-

Fue él quien destruyo nuestra relación, al fijarse en mi hija- contesto James fríamente

No te has dado el trabajo de escuchar si quiera, has juzgado a ambos como si fueran criminales y eso que son dos de las personas más importantes en tu vida-

A ver Liz, ¿estás de acuerdo con esa estupidez?- dijo James mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Lo único que te diré es que parte de la labor de ser padre se trata de escuchar y llegar a entender a tus hijos, no solo gritarles y prohibirles las cosas de manera impulsiva y poco racional-

No he sido poco racional, he actuado como cualquier padre lo haría- contesto tranquilo

En eso te equivocas, cualquier padre no golpea a su hija solo por decir lo que siente- sabía que en algún momento vendría la recriminación por su actuar con su hija, solo que pensó que tardaría un poco más, sabía que no tenía excusa para eso así que decidió abrir en parte su corazón

Eso es de lo único que me arrepiento- dijo cabizbajo- no debería bajo ningún motivo haber reaccionado de ese modo

Liz no podía creer sus palabras-¿Es de lo único que te arrepientes?

Si- contesto

Espero que reflexiones en serio sobre lo que ha pasado hoy, conversa con tu hija y dale la oportunidad de explicarse, quizás ahí- James cortó el discurso de su mujer diciendo

No tengo nada que escuchar, hare lo imposible por evitar una desgracia mayor y eso es todo-

Espero que sepas lo que haces, el golpe que te llevarás será duro-

No hables tonterías, estoy seguro que no será así-

No sé cómo pretendes separarlos-

Ya se me ocurrió algo, pero no te diré nada ya veo que estas de parte de ellos- dijo James con desprecio- por el momento haré que Candy se vaya por lo que resta de vacaciones donde tus padres, así pondré tierra entre ambos

Eres la persona más ingenua que conozco, ella es mayor de edad y no se ira así nada mas-

Si no se va porque yo se lo digo, lo hará de todos modos me asegure de ello- James confiaba en que Terry terminara su relación con ella para lograr este objetivo

Bien, mientras tú te quedas sumido en este mundo de odio que tú mismo has creado yo me iré a dormir al cuarto de invitados- dijo Liz sacando lo necesario para acostarse

No estás hablando en serio- dijo James atónito.

Claro que sí, ofendiste a mi hija y con eso a mí también, no puedo estar contigo esta noche y pretender que nada ha ocurrido- se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando dio la vuelta- una última cosa, puede ser que sea partidaria de ellos si lo que pienso es realidad pero ante todo soy partidaria de mi hija, mi sangre y la persona que he formado con principios y valores, a ella siempre voy a escucharla y si es necesario apoyarla ante todo lo haré, buenas noches.

James miró la puerta durante largo rato sopesando las palabras que le había dedicado su esposa, no quería pensar más su cabeza era un mar de emociones en aquel momento, lo único que tenía claro era que estaba haciendo lo correcto en separarlos, de nada servía escuchar a Candy porque llegaría a la misma conclusión. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir amparado bajo esta convicción.

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecían a través de su ventana y golpeaban tímidamente sus ojos obligándola a despertar, no había conseguido dormir tanto debido a lo sucedido el día anterior por lo tanto no fue tan difícil que se despertara con tan tenue luz.

Su habitación se iba iluminando de a poco, miro hacia el techo y sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar al acariciar la mejilla en la cual James había depositado parte de su furia. Toda la situación era más de lo que había imaginado ni en la más tétrica de sus pesadillas, su padre había actuado de una manera irracional de todas maneras. La había herido profundamente, no solo porque se oponía a su relación con Terry sino también porque jamás le había levantado la mano, más aún porque la acción fue para acallarla de lo que ella siente.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y comenzó a revisar sus cosas, la noche anterior no había tenido la fuerza de revisar nada pero necesitaba saber si Terry le había enviado un mensaje o había intentado comunicarse con ella de algún modo. De a poco fue cayendo en cuenta de lo que su padre había hecho, en su habitación no estaba ni el teléfono fijo, ni su computadora ni menos su celular, la había privado de cualquier artefacto que la conectara con el mundo. Exhaló y lanzó un bufido de frustración, ¿en verdad iba a ser hacer así?, pensaba, ¿su padre le haría la vida imposible desde ahora en adelante?.

Sintió pánico al imaginar de lo que podría llegar a hacer James, era claro que pretendía controlarla y lo haría a toda costa. Lo único que la llenaba de coraje era tener la certeza de que no emprendería este viaje de amargura sola, sabía que Terry estaría a su lado para ser su roca en todo momento y que juntos saldrían de cualquier adversidad.

Se dio una ducha lenta y tranquilizadora, al mirarse en el espejo trato de lucir lo más presentable posible, se sentían ya las voces de sus padres desde su alcoba, al abrir la puerta pudo distinguir que su padre hablaba con Liz le estaba diciendo que al ser día sábado poco se podía hacer en relación a la disolución de la sociedad que mantenía con Terry y debía esperar hasta el lunes pero poner en marcha todo el papeleo que involucraba la repartición de la empresa.

Al escuchar que sus padres bajaban al primer piso ella decidió que era tiempo de enfrentar al mundo, salió decididamente de su habitación y bajo lentamente las escaleras, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su madre quien la saludo con un beso en la frente, su padre se hallaba sentado y escondido detrás del diario, al llegar ella solo levanto la vista y luego volvió a centrar su atención en la lectura.

Candy tomo asiento a pedido de su madre y espero a que ella le sirviera el desayuno, las manos le sudaban se sentía ridícula de experimentar aquel nivel de nerviosismo encontrándose en su propia casa pero no podía evitarlo, el ambiente tenso era palpable casi como si fuera una persona más en aquel lugar, finalmente su padre rompió el silencio

Quiero que te vayas a casa de tus abuelos en el campo- dijo como si nada

Candy contesto de inmediato, no tenía intención de alejarse de ahí, no ahora- Lo siento, pero no puedo irme

No te estoy preguntando, irás porque yo te digo-

Ambas mujeres presentes se miraron con un aire de complicidad, Candy no quería rebatirle a su padre lo que decía pero se veía en la obligación de hacerlo

Te repito ahora no puedo- dijo nuevamente con calma- además a mediados de la próxima semana entregan los resultados de mi examen y necesito estar acá

Tonterías, de todas maneras te puedes informar allá, hay formas de saberlo- dijo James mientras tomaba la taza de café

Candy estaba ansiosa, sabía que si mencionaba el real motivo para quedarse iba a generar una discusión que no iba a terminar bien, se levantó de la mesa cuando termino su te.

Papa, no me iré de aquí, lo siento mucho- dio las gracias a su madre con un beso y salió de la cocina

A Liz le llamo la atención que su marido no hubiese contestado ante aquella aseveración de Candy y se fijó que el mantenía la vista fija hacia donde se había dirigido su hija y una sonrisa de eso está por verse se dibujaba en su rostro. Aquello fue más que motivo para preocuparse.

Candy se hallaba desesperada quería salir de aquella casa o comunicarse con Terry de alguna manera, finalmente decidió que haría frente a su padre y saldría, no soportaba seguir esperando quien sabe qué cosa. Lo único que quería era verlo para sentirse segura nuevamente.

Se arregló discretamente, tomo su bolso salió de la habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, en el camino se encontraron con su madre a quien le dijo que necesitaba salir un momento. Liz le dijo que no se demorara mucho, justo cuando estaba por despacharla la figura de James irrumpe en el cuadro.

¿Para dónde vas?- le dijo inquiridoramente

Voy a dar una vuelta- dijo ella rápidamente- necesito respirar un poco

No quiero saber que te has juntado con él-

Relájate padre, no quiero decir nada que afecte demasiado tu carácter-

No me tientes Candy-

No te preocupes se de lo que eres capaz, mi mejilla también lo sabe- dijo con dolor- pero quiero que sepas que aun asi te quiero y jamás ha sido mi deseo defraudarte

Aquellas palabras llegaron al corazón del padre de Candy y amenazaron con destruirlo en mil pedazos pero aun así la testarudez de sus pensamientos no dejó que aquello cambiara en algo su parecer

¿Puedo salir entonces?- pregunto Candy, sabiendo que en el entre tanto no había contestado a su padre.

James analizo la situación y se dio cuenta de que quizás si lo veía, Terry ya tendría la resolución que él esperaba así que por lo tanto sería beneficioso dejarla salir.

Bien, vuelve temprano- le dijo a regañadientes.

Eso fue suficiente para que ella saliera de la casa, se montó en su auto, verifico en el vidrio del mismo su aspecto, se había aplicado un poco más de maquillaje sobre todo en la mejilla, no era su intención ocultarle cosas a Terry pero teniendo en cuenta lo deteriorada que se encuentra la relación con su padre, pensó que aquello seria solo motivo de mayor enfrentamiento y decidió que no se lo contaría al menos no por ahora, terminó su inspección quedando conforme, arranco el auto y se dirigió de inmediato al departamento de Terry.

Terry se hallaba conversando por teléfono con la persona que James había encargado para poner fin a su sociedad, le estaba explicando que todo el papeleo tendría que iniciarse el dia lunes ya que no cabía la posibilidad de que fuese un día sábado. Terry estaba consciente de que aquello era lo mejor para todos y le indico que por parte de él no habría ningún problema, no se opondría de ninguna forma todo esto en pos de que el proceso fuese ágil y por ende menos doloroso para las partes. Con el fin de aquel proyecto no solo echaba por tierra uno de sus más grandes sueños cumplidos, sino que también su relación de amistad con James de tantos años y que se veía absolutamente irrecuperable a raíz las circunstancias.

Dejo el teléfono de lado luego de terminar la llamada, cuando sintió un golpeteo en la puerta. Enorme fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba en frente de él, ambos se miraron intensamente para luego fundirse en un abrazo lleno de desesperación, él la tomo en brazos y le dio un beso avallasador mientras Candy colgaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Luego de instantes que parecieron eternos se separaron y ambos estaban a nivel del piso, tocaron sus frentes tratando de recuperar el aliento, solo se escuchaba la melodía provocaba por sus respiraciones agitadas y los latidos de sus corazones que en todo momento no dejaban de ser sonoros y rápidos.

Mi bella- dijo Terry- necesitaba tenerte acá

Yo también, te necesitaba- dijo Candy con emoción

Se tomaron de las manos y se sentaron en el sofá de Terry era claro que debían conversar sobre lo que había acontecido el día anterior.

Esto es terrible- comenzó ella- mi padre me odia, su reacción fue mil veces más tremenda de lo que había imaginado supero todo

Si la verdad es que nunca había visto a James tan furioso- ella hizo un gesto de dolor al recordar cuan bien había conocido su furia, Terry noto esto y rápidamente se atrevió a preguntar- ¿te hizo daño?- pregunto alarmado

Candy no quería confesarle lo que había sucedido y calló- No-

Candy, por favor si algo sucedió dímelo, yo te juro que no permitiré que te lastime de ninguna manera, para hacerte daño tendría que pasar por mi cadáver- ante aquellas palabras Candy se convenció aún más de que debía guardar silencio

No, bello, no pasó nada en serio- trato de ocultar la verdad lo mejor que pudo- solo me prohibió volver a verte o tener mayor contacto contigo y claramente fue rudo para exigirlo

Terry quedo conforme con la respuesta- la verdad es que si, me imagino como debe de haber sido

Candy esbozo una sonrisa- mi madre me ha sorprendido- dijo manteniendo el gesto

¿A qué te refieres?-

Me ha apoyado, nunca lo creí posible pero ella ha comprendido la situación de mejor manera-

Wow, si me sorprende, tengo que admitir que Liz siempre ha sido más condescendiente que James en lo que respecta a ti, pero aceptar nuestra relación es… genial- dijo Terry de igual manera sorprendido y agradecido

Mientras tenga su apoyo y el tuyo sé que podré superar todo- le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- además la próxima semana me entregan el resultado del examen.

Ante la mención de aquello Terry cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en su cabello

Luego de eso, podre postular a la beca que necesito y entrare a la universidad, con esto no tendré que depender económicamente de mi padre y podré hacer lo que estime conveniente con mi vida- decía Candy llena de un alivio y felicidad que hacía que Terry recordara cada una de las palabras que le había dicho James el día anterior. Se alejó un poco de ella y aparto la mirada hacia un lado.

¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto Candy al ver el extraño comportamiento de él.

Terry pensó que sería prudente compartir con ella lo que le había dicho James el día anterior, era necesario hacerla participe de esto

Ayer después de que ocurriera todo, James vino nuevamente acá a hablar conmigo- comenzó

¿Qué?- dijo Candy asombrada

Así es, vino a dejarme claro que la sociedad se acababa definitivamente y que arruinaría mi carrera si continuaba contigo- Candy escuchaba con estupor cada una de las palabras que decía Terry- dijo muchas cosas pero la verdad ceso en sus intentos por convencerme cuando le dije que no importaba lo que hiciese y no te dejaría

Ambos apretaron sus manos con fuerza

Sin embargo- prosiguió Terry mirándola a los ojos- me dijo algo que si cambiara mi modo de pensar

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Candy aterrada ante la posibilidad de no estar con Terry

Inhalo profundamente al saber que lo que estaba a punto de contar llenaría de tristeza a su novia- él amenazo con desprestigiarte para que no puedas obtener tu beca.

El rostro de Candy palideció por completo, en su vida había escuchado una acción tan mal intencionada hacia su persona y menos podía creer que aquello provenía de su padre, aquel ser tan importante en su vida y quien ella consideraba íntegro.

Apenas pudo emitir sonido- no… puedo…. Creerlo, jamás pensé que sería capaz de tanto- las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos pero no quería derramarlas la noche anterior ya había sido suficiente.

Sí, me impresiono la manera en que lo dijo con absoluta convicción- dijo Terry alterado y pasándose las manos por el pelo al ver su reacción Candy supuso que él estaba pensando en llevar a cabo lo solicitado por James.

¿No me digas que estás pensando en terminar lo nuestro por eso?- dijo Candy totalmente contrariada.

Terry evito mirarla a la cara sabía que la respuesta no sería agradable para ella.

Estamos hablando de tu beca, aquello por lo que has luchado durante tanto tiempo, la herramienta que te ayudará a conseguir tus sueños- ella lo miraba sin querer imaginar hacia donde iba a terminar su discurso- si yo tengo que dar un paso al lado para que tu no pases por eso, lo haría.

No puedes decirlo en serio- ahora sí que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos ante aquello era imposible contenerlas- hay otras formas de solucionar esto, no puede ser que por esta tontera.

¿Tontera, le llamas tu a tu futuro?- respondió Terry al momento

Bueno, si no puedo estudiar medicina será otra cosa algo que no involucre tanto dinero-

¿Es que no lo entiendes?, con el tiempo todo aquello se dará vuelta, terminarás odiándome por ser el responsable de tu frustración-

Terry, mírame- tomo su cara para que la mirara a los ojos

Eso no podría suceder ni en un millón de años, jamás- le dijo revelándole su alma- te amo más que cualquier cosa, no quiero perderte y bueno… tendré que acomodarme a esto nuevo, lo haré

No podría soportar que todo esto sea motivo de discusiones en el futuro- dijo Terry- me sentiría culpable

¿Puedes dejar de hablar con tanta fatalidad?- dijo Candy tomando su mejilla

Pero Terry no estaba del todo convencido con esto, sabía que a la larga esta decisión generaría fricciones entre ambos y que Candy no se merecía tirar a la basura todo por esto, quizás ahora pensaba así pero luego no sería igual

Candy yo te amo tanto que me duele- le dijo acariciando su mejilla- es por eso que no puedo permitir que pierdas aquello por lo que has luchado- ella quiso emitir sonido pero él la detuvo- déjame hablar, ahora quizás no lo notes pero luego me lo agradecerás estoy seguro.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba Terry también le estaba dando la espalda en aquel momento en que más lo necesitaba, y como su padre también pensaba por ella y no la dejaba decidir, aquello fue demasiado inmediatamente comenzó a sentir rabia por la situación y se levantó del sofá.

Bueno, como tú has decidido por ambos todo esto, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

Terry permaneció sentado y con la cabeza gacha

Me decepcionas- dijo Candy- se supone que tú eras el maduro en la relación y te estas comportando como un niño cobarde y asustado- Candy hablaba de lo más profundo de su dolor

No lo entenderás ahora, luego lo harás- se defendió Terry

Te equivocas nunca entenderé que el hombre que amo se haya rendido tan fácil- dijo Candy sollozando- si esta es tu decisión no quiero volver a verte

Candy… yo- Terry trató de acercarse pero ella estiró la mano

No te acerques, ya es demasiado difícil irme viendo tus ojos no podría soportar que me tocaras- se dio media vuelta y giro el pomo de la puerta con lentitud antes de salir dijo- A pesar de todo te amo- y cerró la puerta para irse de allí

Terry se dirigió hasta la puerta, tuvo el impulso de abrirla y salir corriendo detrás de ella pero no lo hizo, apoyo su frente contra la madera mientras de sus ojos salían silenciosas lágrimas, entre susurros solo logro pronunciar- Te amo mi bella.

Candy llego muerta en vida a su casa, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, él que siempre le dijo que estaría con ella que lucharían hasta el final había desertado de inmediato. Entro a su casa, lo único que esperaba era no tener que ver la cara de su padre quien por su semblante notaria de inmediato que su plan sucio tuvo resultados.

Sin embargo, siempre cuando no quieres encontrarte con alguien es lo primero que sucede y James se encontraba con Liz cuando la vieron llegar, Candy no soporto ver la cara de satisfacción de su padre y lo enfrento de inmediato.

Espero que estés feliz con todo esto- espetó con furia- ahora me has convertido en un estropajo vivo, gracias papito- dijo con sorna- no puedo creer que fuiste capaz de aquella bajeza

¿De qué hablas Candy?- preguntó Liz

Mi padre amenazo a Terry de que si no terminaba conmigo él se encargaría de que yo no obtuviese mi beca- Candy comenzó a derramar lágrimas- y funcionó

Liz no podía creer que su marido haya cometido aquella maldad, solo se limitó a mirarlo con una cara de desaprobación que helaría la sangre de cualquiera

Y termino contigo, se acobardo de inmediato, eso demuestra que aquellos sentimientos eran de cartón- dijo James convencido

Te equivocas, a su modo, me demostró que me ama, no quiso que yo pasará por eso y prefirió dar un paso al costado en pos de mi felicidad- dijo Candy con tristeza- pero te lo digo ahora, no cantes victoria jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste, apenas tenga todo lo que necesito me iré de acá, conseguiré mi beca y me alejaré lo más que pueda de ti y tu mierda.

James no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba su hija estaba increpándolo con toda su furia y estaba consiguiendo que ella lo abandonara a ellos también

No quiero que me molestes más, no quiero escucharte y si me iré donde los tatas hoy mismo, no quiero verte la cara nunca más- con aquellas palabras se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación para arreglar sus cosas.

James se quedó inmóvil la reacción de su hija no la había esperado jamás, Liz se acercó y le dijo

Si tu idea con todo esto era no solo separarla de él sino que además ella reaccionara, has fallado porque la estás perdiendo más que antes, si sigues haciendo bajezas como la que acabo de escuchar no solo la perderás a ella sino que también a mí- lo dejo solo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Candy necesitaba hablar con ella sobre todo esto.

Un golpeteo la detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo

¿Quién es?- pregunto quería asegurarse de que su padre no había tenido el descaro de seguir alguna conversación con ella

Soy yo hija- contesto Liz

Pasa-

Al entrar Liz se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza mientras Candy solo sollozaba

¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes, hija?-

Terry sucumbió ante las amenazas de papa y decidió que lo mejor era que nos separáramos- dijo entre sollozos- yo de todas formas lo increpé por que no tuvo el valor de luchar más allá por lo nuestro

De todas formas entiéndelo, él conoce a James y sabe de lo que es capaz- dijo Liz acariciando su cabello

De igual manera algo podríamos haber hecho entre ambos-

Si claro, pero quizás luego te busca-

No quiero pensar en eso, me duele mucho su indecisión y no creo que lo perdone- Liz escuchaba a su hija y sonreía sabía que hablaba desde la herida pero que si él la buscaba y pedía perdón como era debido ella lo aceptaría nuevamente

Bueno hija, veo que arreglaste todo-

Ella solo asintió para luego agregar- Sí, ya sabes cómo amo el campo, me hará bien poder ir allá y despejarme un poco

Sé qué hará bien- vamos te acompaño hasta la puerta

Finalmente Candy salió de su casa, antes de subirse a su auto echo un vistazo y vio que su padre la miraba desde una de las ventanas, ella le dirigió una mirada gélida y se subió a su coche dejando atrás el sentimiento que le provocaba su progenitor.

Por favor no me odien, es necesario a mi igual me costo el capi, quise subir esto a pesar de q no me hallo en casa, asii que disculpen que no las salude por sus reviews individualmente pero las quuiero mucho a las que escriben y a las que leen anonimamente. Nos leemos prontito. Valerae


	23. Chapter 23

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO VEINTIDOS

El viaje era de alrededor de dos horas y media, jamás había manejado hasta allí pero se las arreglo perfectamente, recordaba el camino con lujos de detalles. Bajo la velocidad para adentrarse en aquel sendero interminable que daba inicio a la hacienda de los Andley, apellido materno de Candy.

Los árboles adornaban el lugar, los colores verdes eran preponderantes y el camino de tierra aunque con algunas imperfecciones, era bastante parejo por lo cual paso rápido, la verdad quería llegar lo más pronto posible. Al terminar el sendero pudo vislumbrar la enorme casa victoriana propiedad de sus abuelos la cual contaba con una hermosa fuente en el frontis y se hallaba rodeada de más vegetación. La casa de sus abuelos había pasado por generación en generación y no siempre había sido habitada por ellos, cuando la madre de Candy dio a luz a su hija y se estableció en la ciudad con su joven esposo y la familia de él, ellos permanecieron unos años más allá pero la salud del abuelo de Candy no le permitió vivir más en la ciudad por lo cual tuvieron que establecerse en el campo.

Dejó el auto en el garaje y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal, antes de que tocara el timbre se vio envuelta en los brazos de su abuela María.

Mi dulce niña- decía la anciana- que gusto que estés aquí, sé que algo ha ocurrido lo puedo intuir por la forma en que tu madre hablo conmigo por teléfono.

Candy no quería responder a preguntas en este momento así que se limitó a abrazar a su abuela de vuelta y decirle

Ay nana, son muchas cosas, pero de verdad ahora solo quiero descansar-

Claro que si hija, pasa conmigo te llevare a tu habitación-

¿Y el tata?- pregunto Candy

George está en el patio trasero viendo los caballos, uno está por parir así que esta él y el capataz pendientes-

A pesar de su origen los abuelos de Candy era todo lo que se podía desear de personas campestres, adoraban realizar las labores referentes a su campo y casa, apenas contaban con un par de sirvientes puesto que les gustaba atender todo cuanto pudieran.

Entraron en la habitación que siempre había utilizado Candy cuando era más pequeña, aún conservaba ciertas cosas de esa época lo que la lleno de nostalgia.

Bueno, mi vida, te dejo para que te acomodes- María se dirigía a la puerta cuando Candy la llamo

Nana, ¿Dónde está el teléfono?-

En el primer piso, pensé que tendrías uno de esos aparatos modernos, hija-

Si, bueno lo tenía pero por si no te has dado cuenta estoy acá castigada-

Bah, de todas formas tendrás muchas maneras de entretenerte y despejarte acá no te preocupes-

Gracias- Candy esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento para su abuela

Luego de hablar con María, bajo rápidamente al primer piso para encontrar el teléfono allí se encontró con su tata George quien la saludo afectuosamente al igual que su nana. Llamo a casa y hablo con Liz para decirle que ya estaba en casa de sus abuelos.

Luego de eso ordeno sus cosas para bajar a cenar, la conversación era agradable con ellos ya que eran despreocupados y estaban totalmente ajenos al tema principal por lo tanto ella podía estar tranquila sin tener que dar explicaciones por nada.

En la noche se sentó en el cobertizo a contemplar las estrellas, su abuela le preparó chocolate caliente y se sentó a su lado compartiendo ambas de un agradable momento.

María notaba que su nieta estaba pensativa y en muchas ocasiones mantenía la vista al frente sumida en sus pensamientos, sabía que algo le sucedía y tenía que ver con el motivo por el cual estaba allí. No quería presionarla para nada y solo se limitaba a observar, ella y George harían cualquier cosa por su única nieta así que de alguna manera borrarían esa cara de angustia de su rostro.

Candy se acostó ya bien entrada la noche, al momento de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada todos los recuerdos de Terry se acumularon en su cabeza, durante la tarde había pensado en él todo el tiempo pero al tener la compañía de sus abuelos lo había obviado un poco, ahora se hallaba sola y no podía evitar verlo junto a ella, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar, se cubrió entera cuando los sollozos eran más sonoros y así en medio de sus lágrimas logro quedarse dormida.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de la misma forma durante la mañana y la tarde ella ayudaba a su abuelo a ordeñar vacas, supervisar los sembrados y cuidar a los animales, luego se sentaba en el cobertizo con la mirada fija en un punto muerto por algunas horas para finalmente acostarse inmersa en llanto nuevamente, su abuela estaba preocupada ella no se alimentaba bien, tenía la mirada más triste que hubiese visto y no era correcto, ella era joven no entendía que había sucedido para que estuviese en ese estado.

Por otro lado, el día lunes Terry obtuvo la documentación necesaria para iniciar los trámites de la disolución de su sociedad con James, a pesar de lo que este último había expresado era necesario que continuaran frecuentándose para poder terminar con aquello.

Esa misma tarde él se hallaba en la que era su oficina retirando algunos objetos personales cuando el padre de Candy entro

Buenas- dijo James

Terry lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos pero logro esbozar un- lo serán para ti, ¿dime que quieres?-

Veo que hiciste lo correcto- dijo James

Si vas a hablar de eso por favor lárgate- al levantar la cabeza James pudo ver el semblante de su ex amigo, era claro que no había dormido nada, las ojeras le llegaban al suelo prácticamente, tenía los ojos hinchados y una barba incipiente, no estaba usando corbata como de costumbre y por lo mismo su aspecto bien cuidado de siempre se convertía en un mero recuerdo ante la estampa del hombre destrozado que tenía en frente.

Verlo en ese estado llamo la atención de James quien de inmediato respondió.

Solo quería agradecértelo-

Ándate por favor, no quiero que sigas hablando de eso, solo lo hice porque amenazaste quitarle aquello que ella quería- dijo Terry conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo al recordarlo como el culpable de su separación. James decidió cambiar el tema

Mañana, se definirá cuanto porcentaje de la empresa corresponde a cada uno lo cual tendría que ser 50 y 50-

No me interesa quedarme con todo, me llevare mis ganancias solamente puedes hacer lo que quieras con lo demás-

No es necesario que te las des de mártir, te corresponde lo ganado como sociedad también-

No quiero tu dinero, no quiero nada de ti, cualquier cosa me recordaría que he tenido que renunciar a lo que más amaba por tu culpa- dijo con tristeza

No sabía cómo reaccionar nunca espero ver a quien había sido su amigo en ese estado, algo empezaba a germinar en su corazón pero aun por su testarudez no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarse ver. No quería seguir allí y ser testigo de lo que había provocado

Bueno, allá tu- dijo y salió de la oficina.

Aquellos dos días habían sido un infierno, desde que ella se fue de su lado aquella tarde de sábado, él se había convertido en otra persona. Estuvo encerrado en aquel lugar bebiendo y derramando lágrimas de frustración por lo que había acontecido. Se sentía vació, sin ganas de nada, la extrañaba más que a todo y a pesar de aquello sabía que se había comportado como un cobarde, en el fondo quería ir y buscarla pero no sabía si ella lo aceptaría de vuelta.

Tomo su auto y vago un rato, sin darse cuenta llego a las afueras del complejo donde vivía Candy ingresó y paso lentamente por la calle hasta que diviso la que andaba buscando, paso con mayor lentitud queriendo ver algo, algún movimiento, quizás a ella asomándose por la ventana o lo que fuese, sin embargo el tiempo fue escaso y tuvo que seguir la marcha. Se sentía como un estúpido por no ser capaz de bajar del auto e ir y hablar con ella como se debe, recriminándose su falta de madurez salió de ese lugar y se dirigió a su domicilio, sin sospechar que la mirada de la madre de Candy capto su presencia.

Más tarde ese día los padres de Candy fueron a la hacienda de María y George,

¿Cómo ha estado mi niña, mama?- preguntaba Liz mientras preparaban algo en la cocina

Es claro que ella tiene mucha pena- dijo María preocupada- cree que no lo noto pero sé que llora por las noches y aunque trata de esbozar una sonrisa, tiene ese dolor latente permanentemente

Pobre mi Candy- dijo Liz aquejumbrada

¿Qué sucedió con ella para que este así ahora?-

Liz comenzó a relatarle a su madre lo acontecido con Terry y Candy y la forma que utilizo James para separarlos, la anciana se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo reprocho toda la situación

¿Pero aquel hombre, tiene buenas intenciones?- pregunto

Yo lo conozco y sé que no es un mal tipo, ella lo ama de verdad y al parecer él también-

Bueno yo no me escandalizo tanto, antes era común que te juntaran con alguien mayor, si hasta te casaban a los quince años-

Si, el mundo está muy cambiado ahora o por lo menos ahora estamos más informados de hombres que buscan jovencitas casi por una enfermedad mental-

Espero que tu esposo entré en razón y que este otro muchacho demuestre con hechos que lo que siente es real-

Dar un paso al costado para que ella logre lo que tanto a anhelado ya me lo confirma, además hoy lo vi merodeando la casa-

Dos almas que se aman separadas, terrible situación-

Si- respondió Liz pensando en lo que su madre había conversado.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Candy llegaba al enterarse de que sus padres estaban en la casa

Tata, me dijeron que…- quedó a medio camino al ver que su padre estaba en la sala en compañía de George

Hola hija- dijo James

¿Qué tal?- dijo Candy solo le dedico esas palabras a su padre- ¿mi mama?

Está en la cocina- se apuró a contestar James

Gracias- con escuetas palabras Candy salió de la habitación dejando a James contrariado, claramente noto el semblante de su hija que no era el mejor y también no pudo evitar compararlo con el de su ex amigo. Por un segundo sintió una pizca de remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo y más al sentir de frente la indiferencia de su hija. Miro de reojo a su suegro y noto que él también se había dado cuenta de la relación que ahora mantenía con Candy.

George siempre había visto en James al hijo que nunca tuvo por lo tanto a modo de ofrecer en parte su apoyo se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de darle ánimos.

Mama- en ese momento entraba Candy a la cocina

Hola, mi amor- le dijo Liz a su hija abrazándola fuerte y dándole un beso en la frente. Al mirarla a los ojos casi siente como si le hubiesen sacado el corazón, las esmeraldas no tenían el mismo brillo y se veía cansada, agotada. Ella quería largarse a llorar al verla así pero ni siquiera iba a mencionar algo sobre su aspecto, ya era suficiente con presenciarlo.

¿Ya saludaste a tu padre?- quiso preguntar

Estaba en la sala con el tata ahí lo vi- contesto sin darle mayor importancia

¿Has estado bien aquí?-

Claro que sí, hago muchas cosas durante el día, mi abuela me hace cosas ricas y el abuelo me enseña todo lo referente al campo-

¿Estas alimentándote bien entonces?- pregunto Liz esperando su respuesta, pero mirando de todas formas a su madre María quien le hacía el gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Claro- mintió Candy

Liz entendía que ella ocultara aquello, confío en que su madre se preocupara y estuviera al pendiente de su hija.

Bueno, yo creo que nos vamos se está haciendo tarde-

Claro que si mi niña- dijo María- te acompaño a la puerta

Pasaron por la sala para ir a buscar a James y poder retirarse, en todo momento Candy se mantuvo cerca de su madre y nana. Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.

Cuídate mucho, hija por favor-

Claro que sí, mama- dijo Candy esbozando una sonrisa

Vendremos a verte muy pronto-

Hasta luego Candy- dijo James y luego se acercó a despedirse de su hija más ella se apartó y no le permitió que la tocase

Adiós- fue lo único que dijo para luego retirarse hacia las escaleras hasta su habitación

Los padres de Candy viajaron en silencio hasta su casa, Liz notaba la cara de pena que tenía James y no aguanto al momento de llegar para decirle lo que pensaba

Lamento tu cara de pena, James, pero no sé qué esperabas-

No sé de qué hablas- se hizo él desentendido

Vamos tendrías que ser de piedra para no verte afectado por el trato que TU hija ha tenido contigo-

¿Ah, te refieres al berrinche de niñita que hizo recién?- dijo con absoluto sarcasmo

Liz no podía creer la soberbia de sus palabras- si eso es lo que piensas, estas perdido

Le he quitado un juguete y esta dolida, eso es todo pronto se le quitará, ya verás-

No puedo creer lo poco que conoces a tu hija, apenas te reconozco, no eres mi persona favorita en estos momentos-

Bueno, ¡ya basta!- espetó con furia James- hace lo que quieras no me importa, ya no me interesa nada-

Liz contuvo el aliento ante el grito que le dio James cuando por fin logro decir algo lo dijo con absoluta calma- Si no te amara tanto, no dudes que a mí tampoco me interesaría nada pero aún tengo la esperanza de que reacciones- al decir esto se marchó hacia la habitación de invitados, aun no compartía el cuarto con su marido nuevamente y la verdad es que la situación estaba afectando también su vida marital.

James suspiró y se sacó la corbata con furia para dirigirse hasta su habitación, aquello era demasiado, además de todo ahora tener que lidiar con la falta de su esposa, por primera vez se sintió solo y tuvo el impulso de llorar de rabia. Nadie entendía lo que él estaba haciendo, estaba salvando a su hija. ¿Cómo nadie lo veía? Él estaba bien en su actuar, mañana seria otro día y la tormenta de a poco pasaría estaba seguro.

Terry estaba en su departamento terminando de arreglarse, esa noche tenía una cena en casa de sus padres. Richard estaba de cumpleaños y era necesario que fuese a compartir con su familia. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos para ir la verdad es que desde aquel día en que se había separado de Candy que no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Pero era su familia, se trataba del cumpleaños de su padre, por lo tanto se vistió sencillo y se dirigió hasta la casa de los Grandchester.

La fiesta era una celebración intima, solo se encontraban los mas cercanos a la familia. Al llegar su madre noto de inmediato el semblante de su hijo y le pregunto si todo estaba bien.

Estoy algo cansado, mama, eso es todo-

Richard fue aún más lejos- Me entere por alguien que vas a disolver tu sociedad, ¿es eso cierto Terrence?

Terry no quería entrar en detalles de su vida pero ante la pregunta directo no le quedo más que responder- Las noticias vuelan rápido parece- dijo con un tono de molestia- Sí, mantenemos diferencias con mi ex socio que no nos permiten continuar

Es una pena- dijo Eleonor- tantos años trabajando juntos, no entiendo siempre se han llevado bien

Estas cosas pasan- dijo Richard- Mientras tu estés tranquilo hijo no pasara nada.

Claro- dijo bebiendo champagne

En ese momento ve que su madre divisa a alguien desde lejos y se acerca para saludar de manera muy efusiva, grande fue su asombro al ver luego a Eleonor acompañada de Susana acercándose. Después de ese día sábado Susana lo había llamado incluso lo había invitado a salir. Él no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de juntarse o verse con ella por lo tanto encontrarla ahí en la fiesta era algo que dañaba aún más su estado de ánimo.

Buenas noches Terry- lo saluda melosamente

Buenas- responde sin dar pie a ningún tipo de conversación

¿Cómo has estado?-

Aquí como me ves-

Se trató de acercar aún más para tocarle el hombro pero Terry advirtió el movimiento y se retiró enseguida, Susana se hallaba más que molesta había intentado acercarse a él de todas formas incluso aceptando la invitación por parte de su ex suegra, pero Terry no parecía interesado y aquello la sacaba de quicio.

Solo quiero ofrecerte mi amistad- le dijo finalmente

Terry estaba cansado del acoso que vivía por parte de ella y decidió que para que no se volviera a acercar nuevamente tendría que ser un poco más duro.

Mira Susana, no sé en qué idioma quieres que te diga, a mí no me interesa ser tu amigo, nosotros tuvimos una relación y terminó punto hasta ahí llego nuestra convivencia, por favor te pido no me molestes más-

Pero Terry…- trato de contrarrestar Susana

Pero nada, por favor no me llames entiende no es tan difícil yo creo, adiós- Dio media vuelta y la dejo sola en un rincón, ella nunca pensó que después de que su plan rindiera frutos porque era obvio que había terminado con Candy bastaba verle la cara, él de todas maneras no iba a querer nada con ella. Se sentía ofendida y para que decirlo molesta, se retiró así sin más de la casa de Terry, no se quería quedar un segundo más ahí solo había ido para verle, ni siquiera le caía tan bien Eleonor, todo lo hacía para aparentar, para agradar pero aquello no estaba resultando.

A Terry le llamaba la atención que Susana de la noche a la mañana estuviera tan al pendiente de él, tenía el presentimiento de que ella había sido en parte responsable de que se descubriera la verdad. Pero ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello, se quedó un rato más con sus padres y luego se fue a su departamento.

Al entrar se sirvió un trago y se sentó frente a la computadora, no podía apartar a Candy de sus pensamientos ni siquiera un instante, era imposible ella lo era todo para él, se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, tal vez había actuado movido por la desesperación y eso no lleva a nada. Recordó que el miércoles se entregarían los resultados de su examen y anhelo con todas fuerzas poder estar con ella en esos momentos. Toda la situación era demasiado triste, mañana mismo la iría a ver no podía soportarlo más, parecía increíble habían pasado solo dos días pero para él eran una eternidad, tenía el impulso de ir hoy mismo a su casa pero era tarde y prefería ir cuando estuviera Liz y no James allí. Se puso la ropa de dormir y se metió a su cama tratando de pegar un ojo, al menos ese día su mente llego a un acuerdo con su corazón.

Hola Chicas, jo jo jo Feliz Navidad a todas ! :D Espero que hoy disfruten de una increíble noche buena con sus familias, acá les dejo este capi con todo mi corazón para tus ustedes. Terry tambien les manda un beso y un abrazo de navidad y promete arreglarse con Candy pronto ajajjaj. Un beso y bendiciones para todas! Valerae!


	24. Chapter 24

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO VEINTITRES

Apenas despertó tuvo el impulso de dirigirse a la casa de Candy, sin embargo ni siquiera había comenzado a alistarse cuando recibió el llamado por parte de los abogados que se hacían cargo de la repartición de su empresa y tuvo que irse de inmediato a su hasta ese día oficina.

Mientras tanto James había madrugado y se hallaba en el trabajo desde muy temprano, poco había dormido se había dado vueltas en su cama pensando y analizando la pelea de anoche con su esposa, todo aquello lo había desgastado emocionalmente al igual que su encuentro con Candy. Sentía que el buque que era su familia se hundía a causa de lo que estaba sucediendo, se enrabiaba porque pensaba que su vida era perfecta hasta que ese intruso a quien él mismo había considerado familia se tomo el atrevimiento de fijarse en su hija.

Sr. White- le habló Nancy- Ha llegado el Sr. Grandchester para que firmen los documentos que había solicitado

Pensando en el Rey de Roma- pensó- Claro, nos reuniremos en la sala de juntas, cita a los demás, por favor-

Por supuesto, permiso-

La reunión fue tranquila y ambos ex amigos no emitieron mayores comentarios, así sin más firmando aquellos documentos daban por terminado aquel proyecto en el cual ambos habían puesto todas sus esperanzas y sueños cuando salieron de la universidad y con el cual lograría varios éxitos con lo unidos que eran y por lo excelentes que son profesionalmente.

Con un frio apretón de manos y miradas cargadas de sentimientos encontrados se despidieron y dejaron de lado su sociedad. Al acabar la reunión James se quedó en la oficina recibiendo a un nuevo cliente que iba a llegar, por su parte Terry se dirigió a su auto para ir a la casa de Candy, ahora iba a hablar con ella para solucionar las cosas era lo único que podría traer algo de alivio a su situación actual.

Llegó al frontis de la casa y se sentía nervioso pero con ansias al mismo tiempo necesitaba verla, hablarle como fuese y arreglar lo que él había descompuesto.

Toco la puerta y espero soñando que fuese ella quien abriera, pero al rato se encontró con Liz del otro lado.

Hola Terry- dijo Liz

Buenos días Liz- la mujer se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo

Pasa por favor-

Gracias, no quiero sonar grosero- dijo Terry impaciente ingresando a la casa- pero necesito hablar con Candy urgentemente

Liz lo observo y vio en aquella la oportunidad para conocer esa parte de la historia.

Claro, te entiendo- dijo ella con cautela- perdón, pero podrías aclararme porque la necesitas.

Terry se dio cuenta que aunque él sabía que ella conocía la verdad no habían hablado.

Liz, yo quisiera pedirte disculpas- dijo Terry agachando la cabeza

Vamos, Terry somos amigos hace años, ven dime lo que te pasa- le indico que tomara asiento en la sala- ¿quisieras algo un café, té, algo más fuerte?

Un café, estaría bien- dijo Terry nervioso, era verdad que se trataba de su amiga pero también era su suegra en estos momentos o por lo menos la madre de la mujer que amaba.

Un momento-

Liz, quisiera ver a Candy- dijo ansioso

Claro, pero primero tendrás que hablar conmigo-

El solo asintió comprendiendo la situación y espero pacientemente a que ella llegase con el café. Al cabo de unos minutos Liz llego con el café y unos panqueques.

No sabía si querías algo para comer, es temprano aun y puede tomarse como desayuno- comentó Liz muy amable-

Gracias, yo no sé qué te habrá dicho James pero quiero que sepas que Candy es lo más importante en mi vida-

¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Liz, Terry la miro sin entender- ¿Te involucraste con ella siendo menor de edad?

No, claro que no- Terry lo negó inmediatamente

Bien, ¿Cómo comenzó todo?, necesito saber-

Terry comenzó a contarle todo, como él se sintió atraído por ella en la fiesta número diecisiete, como había empezado la relación con Susana tratando de borrar sus sentimientos y como al darse cuenta de que Candy sentía lo mismo por él ya siendo una mayor de edad le confesó sus sentimientos y comenzaron una relación.

Liz escuchaba atenta como él hablaba de Candy, se le notaba por los poros que la amaba y eso la llenaba de tranquilidad, sin embargo necesitaba escucharlo de él directamente

Dime Terry, ¿tu amas a mi hija?-

Terry se puso serio y sus ojos azules brillaron al recordar lo que sentía por ella- Amarla es poco Liz, jamás en la vida pensé sentir tanto por alguien, es superior a cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar, no concibo la vida sin ella y soy suyo, todo mi ser le pertenece.

Entonces, ¿porque la dejaste tan fácil?- le recrimino Liz- yo entiendo, sé lo que hizo James, pero habían otras soluciones, no es necesario que se separen, ella…. Ha sufrido tanto no te lo puedes imaginar- dijo Liz con un nudo en la garganta, Terry veía la expresión en su rostro y se moría de vergüenza, él había jurado no hacer sufrir a Candy y ahora escuchando a su madre sabía que había fallado.

Yo lo lamento tanto, nunca debí haber hecho eso- dijo finalmente con un suspiro y genuinamente afectado-

No te castigues tanto, puedo ver por la forma en que estas que a ti también te ha afectado todo esto- Liz tomo su mano- solo quiero que sepas que los apoyo, no solo porque te conozco sino porque sé que forme a un ser humano íntegro y capaz de tomar buenas decisiones.

Gracias Liz, eso significa mucho para mí- Terry empezó a mirar hacia otras partes de la casa y ella advirtió que estaba impaciente por ver a Candy

No está aquí- dijo Liz- ella se fue a la casa de mis padres

Por favor Liz, dime cómo puedo llegar allí-

Sí, claro que sí pero siempre y cuando me prometas que la harás muy feliz-

Te lo prometo, es lo que más quiero en la vida- dijo Terry rápidamente

Muy bien, déjame y te lo anoto en un papel-

Terry estaba feliz, pronto vería a su bella y si era necesario se pondría de rodillas para pedirle que volviese con él, lo haría. Apenas volvió Liz con la información se paró raudo le dio un abrazo y se despidió para salir camino al encuentro con Candy.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de James, una visita inesperada era anunciada

Sr. White, la Srta. Susana Green, desea hablar con usted- comunicó su secretaria

James se sorprendio ante la visita de Susana pero la hizo pasar, apenas la vio se paro para saludarla.

Hola Susana- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿A que debo tu visita?

Hola James, nada solo quería saber cómo estabas, supe que se logró nuestro propósito- le dijo tomando asiento en el sofá

Sí, claro, tuve que influenciar a Terry de alguna manera pero lo logré-

Me alegro por tu hija, por supuesto- dijo la mujer cínicamente

Sí, pero ahora me he llevado el repudio de mi familia-

¿Estás hablando en serio?- le pregunto asombrada

Claro, mi mujer no está de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado y bueno Candy ahora esta con sus abuelos y tampoco ellos están muy de acuerdo-

Encuentro insólito tú te estas comportando como el hombre de la casa, defendiendo a tu hija de una relación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y te pagan así- dijo Susana fingiendo indignación

Vaya, gracias, ahora que lo dices así me doy cuenta que ellos están equivocados- dijo él complaciente

Claro que si James- dijo Susana acercándose- tú estás haciendo lo correcto, nunca lo dudes- se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciar su mano.

James no sabe porque pero acepto el acercamiento, necesitaba la comprensión de alguien y en ese momento ella se la estaba entregando.

Quizás podríamos salir un día de estos- dijo Susana melosamente- ya sabes para conversar mejor

Ante aquella invitación él solo asintió y Susana sonrió para sus adentros era claro que el hombre se hallaba vulnerable y ella se iba a aprovechar de la situación, si no podía tener a Terry porque era obvio que él no quería nada con ella, iba a destrozar a la mocosa entrometida separando a sus padres y James iba a ser perfecto para sus objetivos.

Candy estaba en la hacienda de sus abuelos cabalgando en los alrededores, había comenzado esta actividad desde el día anterior y le servía para despejarse, liberarse de sus pensamientos por un momento, el viento agitaba su pelo y se llevaba consigo un poco el dolor que sentía.

Desde lejos su abuela la veía, quería ayudarla de alguna manera pero no sabía muy bien que más hacer, era triste ver a una joven tan linda e inteligente en ese estado más sabia que todo lo curaba el tiempo. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando un golpeteo en la puerta la sobresalto, se dirigió hacia allá rápidamente y cuando la abrió supo que tenía ante sus ojos a la razón por la cual su nieta estaba tan triste.

Buenas Tardes Sra. Andley, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester- dijo él nervioso

Sé exactamente quién eres muchacho- dijo ella sonriente- pasa por favor, me alegra que hayas venido

Al igual que en la casa de Candy preguntó impacientemente por ella.

Mi nieta esta allá afuera anda a caballo y lo más probable es que después vaya hacia el rio, siempre va a ese lugar para pensar- dijo la anciana

Señora necesito ir a buscarla, yo quiero pedirle disculpas-

Mira- le dijo María- jamás había visto a mi nieta en el estado en el que ha andado estos días, supongo que tú tampoco lo has pasado muy bien- dijo observándolo bien

Él solo agachó la cabeza- Lamento tanto todo esto, yo la amo de verdad solo quiero que lo sepa

Mijito, claro que lo sé sino no estarías acá- dijo ella con una sonrisa- anda ve toma un caballo y búscala, aunque no sé si tal vez quieras esperar a que regrese.

Terry lo pensó por un momento y hablo con María para que lo ayudara con algo.

Cabalgo a través del campo, buscándola, se maravilló con el paisaje ahora entendía por qué ella amaba tanto aquel lugar, era hermoso. Finalmente se detuvo cuando vio un caballo atado a un árbol, descendió del suyo y lo dejó varios metros atrás, se acercó sigilosamente y la vio sentada en una roca con la vista hacia el frente, se veía hermosa con su pelo al viento y aquella pose despreocupada, solo hundiendo sus pies en el agua.

A Candy le encantaba ese lugar porque era tranquilo y uno se llenaba de paz, pero aunque tenía la naturaleza por delante y aquel hermoso paisaje la llenaba de buenas vibras no podía dejar de pensar en él, el rostro de Terry estaba en todas partes, en las flores, en el cielo y para que decir el río era imposible no pensar en sus ojos cuando veía el agua cristalina. De repente tuvo una sensación extraña como si ya no estuviese sola en aquel lugar, giró para ver si encontraba a alguien pero no vio nada, era raro porque sentía el poder de la mirada de alguien en su espalda pero estaba desvariando, no había nada.

Terry siguió a Candy con cautela hasta que regresó a la casa, luego espero a que ella viera aquello que había preparado.

Entro a su habitación cansada y sin fijarse bien en lo que había encima de la cama, se sacó la ropa sucia y decidió que se daría un baño, busco ropa limpia y se puso una toalla para entrar a la ducha. En eso se demoró un par de minutos, al salir se sentó en la orilla de la cama para comenzar a vestirse, sin embargo un objeto en la cabecera llamó su atención.

Era un ramo de narcisos y con ellos venia una nota, Candy tomo las flores con manos temblorosas las olio y lentamente abrió la nota para leer su contenido

_**Déjame renacer contigo, mi bella.**_

Las lágrimas salieron a raudales de los ojos de la mujer y de inmediato empezó a vestirse para buscar al responsable de ese detalle.

Bajo las escaleras con el ramo y la nota en la mano, se encontró con su nana quien vio la expresión de emoción en sus ojos y solo señalo con la mirada hacia el cobertizo. Camino lentamente para encontrarlo, estaba de espaldas pero al sentir su presencia dio la vuelta para mirarse a los ojos.

Ambos estaban emocionados, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos por volver a verse. Terry se acercó hacia ella y tímidamente coloco su mano en su mejilla para atrapar con sus dedos los rastros de tristeza del rostro de ella.

Lamento no haber sido tu elefante- comenzó a decir, sacando de su bolsillo un elefante de cristal igual al que se había roto aquel día- debería haber sido tu roca y tu constante, pero la realidad es que a la primera adversidad salí corriendo, necesito que me perdones, amor, porque esto me está matando.

Candy lo miraba y sabía que él también había sufrido por esta breve separación, sin mayores palabras tomo su nuca y acerco su rostro hasta que ambos juntaron sus frentes.

Yo también te amo- le dijo ella

Ante aquellas palabras Terry comenzó a darle suaves besos en sus mejillas para luego terminar en un beso cargado de sentimientos que comenzó lento casi como un aleteo de mariposas para continuar aumentando en intensidad, hasta que los dos se olvidaron de espacio, tiempo y lugar, solo se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo de volver a estar juntos.

La caricia se prolongó por varios minutos, el abrazo era desesperado lleno de anhelo y al separarse Terry le prometió de mil maneras que nadie ni nada los iba a separar, que por favor creyera en él nuevamente.

Te entiendo, mi bello- le dijo Candy- no quiero discutir más, no quiero separarme de ti otra vez, no podría soportarlo

Nunca más, te lo prometo- dijo él besando su frente

Vamos a vencer los obstáculos juntos y en relación a mi beca, bueno-

Algo haremos en relación a eso, si es necesario yo te pagaré la carrera-

No sé mi bello veámoslo cuando sea el momento ¿vale?- dijo Candy a quien no le parecía buena idea que él le pagara la carrera más que todo porque ni siquiera quería que su padre la ayudara, ósea ella estaba optando a una beca por lo mismo para lograr sola sus objetivos sin depender de nadie, pero bueno si la situación lo ameritaba tendría que planteárselo de alguna manera.

Claro que sí- respondió Terry- Ay mi amor, te amo tanto- le dijo efusivamente tomándola en brazos para dar vueltas con ella.

Yo también te amo- le dijo Candy- veo que conociste a mi nana- sonrió

Sí, es encantadora- respondió él- también hable con Liz

Mi madre, ¿ella te dijo dónde estaba?-

Claro, fui a buscarte como un loco hoy ya que no soportaba un día más sin ti- comenzó a besarla frenéticamente en todo el rostro

Yo tampoco, te extrañaba mucho, mucho-

Ya bueno, tortolitos- interrumpió la abuela- veo que ya hicieron las pases, me alegro

Ambos se abrazaron y asintieron a la anciana.

Vamos a almorzar Terrence, supongo que te quedaras-

Claro que sí, gracias y es Terry Sra. María- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Bueno, vamos entonces así aprovechas de conocer a George, el abuelo de Candy-

Los tres salieron del cobertizo, los amantes abrazados sin querer separarse un instante y la abuela de Candy adelante, ella miró la escena antes de interrumpirlos se veían enamorados de seguro y su nieta se veía feliz por fin, solo deseaba que todo durara mucho tiempo y ambos pudieran disfrutar de sus sentimientos a cabalidad.

Mis queridas lectoras! Nuevamente agradecerles sus reviews y sus palabras de amor para esta navidad que ya se fue, el viejito dejo este capi en mi árbol y ahora se los entrego jajaja Besos a todas especial a las que dejaron mensajito y a las que leen anonimante obvio tambien!

**Iris Adriana, Noemi Cullen, Soadora, arely andley, skarllet northman, Jan, dulce lu, Yowi, becky70, ingrid quintulen, Bruna, kira anima, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313.**

Nos leemos prontito! Valerae!


	25. Chapter 25

TE AMO ¿YQUE?

CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene una escena de caracter sexual, se alguna le molesta este tipo de lectura, absténgase de leer.

Terry estaba maravillado con los abuelos de Candy eran personas que se notaba que tenían una posición social pero a la vez eran humildes y sencillas, le encantaba ver como trataban a su bella con tanto amor y agradecía la manera en que lo habían recibido, el almuerzo había estado exquisito y ahora descansaban en la sala. Terry estaba sentado en un sillón y Candy a su lado ambos tomados de las manos, María estaba en un sofá al lado y George apoyado en el respaldo también tomando de la mano a su mujer.

Bien Terry, ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora que han vuelto?- preguntaba María

Continuaremos juntos, superaremos todo- miraba a Candy con complicidad

James se opondrá, hará hasta lo imposible, según lo que han contado- decía George

Bueno yo creo que primero que todo, esperaré los resultados de mi examen, son mañana y estoy muy ansiosa- Terry besó su mano para darle apoyo ante sus palabras.

Candy tiene que estudiar es imprescindible que ella se realice como persona para poder ser felices ambos-

Me alegra que pienses así, quiero que sepan que nosotros estamos con ustedes, de verdad, no seriamos capaces de oponernos a la felicidad de nuestra nieta-

Gracias, Sra. María, significa mucho para mí su aprobación-

Nana, voy a llevar a Terry a recorrer la hacienda-

Claro, mi niña, vayan tranquilos, ¿Terry te gustaría quedarte acá con nosotros hoy hasta mañana?- pregunto la abuela de Candy

Bueno, no vengo preparado-

Mira, hay un pequeño si se puede llamar pueblo cerca de acá, pueden ir y de paso comprar lo que necesites para quedarte, así Candy también aprovecha de comprar para la cena y hacer algo especial-

No quiero causarles molestias- dijo Terry

No son molestias, ya no se hable más escribiré una lista y vengo enseguida para que puedan ir- La abuela de la Candy se paró en el acto y rápidamente fue a buscar lo que necesitaba

Está bien, nana- respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

George se quedó solo con los tortolos y aprovecho para dedicar unas palabras también

Candy tu sabes que estimo mucho a tu padre y aunque en parte entiendo su reacción, creo que en este caso lo más importante es mantener unida a la familia, si haz tu de cometer un error- ambos lo miraron sorprendidos- no quiero decir que este sea el caso, no me miren con esos ojos de huevo ja ja ja jaj, pero si pasa eres tu quien debe vivirlo, así es la vida uno se equivoca y aprende, tu padre al tratar de evitar aquel sufrimiento lo ha hecho peor, solo te pido que cuando llegue el momento no le cierres la puerta, siempre será tu padre, a pesar de lo que pase, nunca lo olvides.

Él se ha olvidado de que yo soy su hija, no sé si podré perdonarlo, es capaz de sabotear mi futuro para separarme de la persona que amo-

De todas maneras, hija, tú sabrás cuando llegue el momento, tienes un corazón gentil y sé que sabrás acogerlo-

Terry la miró y apretó con más fuerza su mano, de sus labios solo salió

Cualquiera sea de tu decisión te apoyaré-

Está bien, gracias tata-

Ya niños, Candy aquí está la lista- dijo la abuela María

¿Sabes cómo llegar?- pregunto Terry a Candy

Claro, es el pueblo pasando el puente ¿no?- dijo Candy mirando a su abuelo

Sí, el mismo-

Bien, vamos entonces- ambos se levantaron se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron al auto de Terry

Durante el camino Candy le indico hacia donde tenían que ir, pero el sendero iba dando la respuesta por sí solo, era bastante cerca.

El famoso pueblo era pequeño pero bonito, contaba con un pequeño supermercado, una farmacia, una iglesia y algunos pequeños lugares donde se servía comida.

Iban caminando viendo los locales, Terry jamás se imaginó que existiera un lugar así en medio de tanto bosque-

Es bastante acogedor- le dijo mientras recorrían tomados de la mano- pasemos acá al supermercado para comprar todo

El pueblo es frecuentado en esta época porque vienen muchas personas a pasar las vacaciones acá- indico Candy

Dentro del lugar compraron todo lo necesario, la verdad es que para ser tan pequeño el local estaba muy bien abastecido y lograron conseguir todo lo que necesitaban incluyendo las cosas personales de Terry para que pudiese quedarse en casa de los Andley.

Candy se sentía feliz, era maravilloso poder recorrer lugares que había visitado en su infancia con Terry, estaba dichosa pero de todas maneras aquello que le había dicho su abuelo la tenía inquieta, Terry noto su semblante y espero el momento justo para preguntarle.

Al terminar de comprar, decidieron que era tiempo de volver a la hacienda, llegaron y dejaron las cosas que había pedido María, Terry se acomodó en el cuarto de invitados que la anciana había preparado y luego de eso salieron a las caballerizas para tomar ambos un solo caballo.

Terry iba cabalgando mientras Candy reposaba su cabeza en su pecho, a cada momento él besaba su pelo, ambos respiraban el aire puro y sentían como se llenaban de renovadas fuerzas en aquel lugar que les brindaba una paz única, así de unidos y en silencio se hacían el juramento de luchar por su amor ante cualquier adversidad.

Llegaron al rio que era al lugar favorito de Candy, Terry bajó y luego la ayudo a descender. Ella comenzó a caminar hasta quedar en la misma posición en la cual Terry la había observado antes

Antes te sentí, podía palpar tu presencia- dijo Candy mirando hacia el horizonte

Te veías hermosa- decía Terry abrazándola- tenía ganas de abrazarte así y no soltarte más

Pero me gusto tu dramatismo- dijo ella en tono de broma- siempre me sorprendes- se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos- te amo

Yo también te amo

Comenzaron a besarse cada vez con mayor intensidad, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban recostados en el verde campo y de a poco se iban despojando de sus ropas, mientras lo hacían se besaban con mayor ahínco. Cuando ya estuvieron desnudos sobre el suave césped, Terry comenzó a descender lentamente brindándole suaves besos en su cuello, hombros para terminar en sus pechos, ella se arqueaba de excitación y atraía su cabeza para que sus caricias fuesen más profundas.

Ella tocaba sus brazos y recorría su espalda con la punta de los dedos, Terry gemía de placer ante su toque y su respuesta ante sus besos. Hizo que ella se pusiera de espaldas aún recostados y él se instaló por detrás, extrajo la protección y se la coloco, tocaba sus pechos con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su intimidad, Candy ya no podía soportar la excitación y se removía delante de él. Acercó la cabeza de Terry para besarlo y entre jadeos le dijo

Te deseo, por favor, Terry-

Yo también te deseo no te imaginas cuanto, te amo bella- dijo Terry antes de entrar en ella

Yo también te amo- dijo Candy con un respingo ante la intromisión.

El vaivén se volvió rápidamente en algo frenético y fuera de control, aquella nueva posición brindaba un placer distinto y Candy no tardó en llegar al orgasmo ante las controladas pero a la vez marcadas embestidas que le entregaba Terry, luego del clímax de la mujer él embistió con más fuerza para terminar ambos sudorosos y sin aliento.

Seguían abrazados en la misma posición, Terry besaba su cuello y hombro, mientras ella solo sonreía por el momento de felicidad que estaba experimentando, al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban

¿Te has dado cuenta que estamos al aire libre?- dijo ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él

Claro que sí, pero que importa, estamos solos- respondió él

No conocía esta faceta de temerario- bromeó ella

Yo no sabía cuan apasionada podías ser mi bella- ella se sonrojo- me encanta que a pesar de todo te sigas sonrojando, eres hermosa no sé como pude ser tan imbécil.

Ella se dio vuelta para quedar de frente- Deja ya de recriminarte, lo pasado quedo atrás ahora lo que importa es el presente y el futuro

Gracias por amarme tanto- dijo él juntando su frente con la de ella para terminar besándola nuevamente

Es imposible no amarte, hablando de futuro quería contarte que había pedido hora con el ginecólogo para empezar a tomar la píldora-

Sí, me parece bien de hecho también te lo iba a decir-

Bien, el viernes tengo la hora, no la he cancelado así que no hay problema-

Bien- dijo Terry pasando la mano por todo su cuerpo- Sé que lo que dijo tu abuelo te calo hondo- comenzó- James está siendo testarudo pero puede ser que aún cambie de parecer y cuando eso ocurra quiero que recuerdes que es tu padre.

¿Tu podrías perdonarlo?- preguntó Candy también recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos-

Él ha sido mi mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, lo quiero como si fuese mi sangre y nadie es perfecto- dijo Terry- pero creo que sí, después de darle una paliza lo haría- sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Candy- es broma

No bromees con eso- le golpeo el pecho a modo de reclamo.

Se quedaron unos minutos más allí y decidieron que era tiempo de volver a la hacienda, en casa María había preparado un verdadero festín y tenía ya la mesa servida. Cuando llegaron vio la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su nieta y supo que Terry era lo que ella necesitaba para poder ser feliz.

Cenaron en medio de una conversación agradable y acogedora, los abuelos de Candy tenían muchas historias por contar desde que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy y fue tanto lo que se divirtieron escuchando que terminaron el dialogo en el cobertizo con una taza de chocolate caliente y riendo bajo las estrellas, Terry y Candy se encontraban en la banca mecedora que tenía la abuela cubiertos con una manta mientras los abuelos estaban reclinados cada uno en sus sillas mecedoras, en muchas ocasiones los ancianos se tomaban las manos y se acariciaban, Terry miraba a Candy con complicidad cuando eso ocurría, los dos pensaban lo mismo en cuanto les gustaría vivir juntos hasta esa edad y compartir así sus vidas.

Mientras ellos pasaban un momento agradable en la hacienda, en casa de Candy las cosas iban de mal a peor, sus padres prácticamente no se dirigían palabra. Para la cena Liz se mantuvo al lado de su esposo pero no hallaban mayor tema de conversación. Al terminar fue la guinda del pastel porque ella se atrevió a mencionar que al día siguiente se entregarían los resultados del examen de Candy.

Mañana le dicen si tiene el puntaje necesario, supongo que me acompañarás a verla yo la quiero acompañar al colegio-

Ella no quiere verme y no tiene que preocuparse para eso es inteligente y mientras no esté con ese tipo, tiene la beca ganada-

No puedo creerlo, ¿hasta cuándo James?, ¿Qué pasa si ella volviese con Terry?-

No lo digas ni de broma- en sus ojos irradiaba la furia

Eres un testarudo, es tu hija debería al menos preocuparte, a mí me dolió el alma ver el estado en el que se encuentra-

Ella se lo buscó por andar de ofrecida con un hombre mayor- aquellas palabras de desprecio fueron lo último que Liz podía aguantar, se acercó a su esposo y le dio una fuerte cachetada en el rostro

No te permito que hables de mi hija en esa forma- James estaba furico su mujer se había atrevido a golpearlo, tuvo el impulso de hacerlo él también pero solo contesto

Yo no te permito que se me falte más el respeto, soy el hombre de esta casa y por ende se tiene que hacer mi voluntad-

No sé en qué mundo vives y definitivamente no sé dónde está el hombre del cual me enamoré-

Acá está- dijo señalándose- pero si no te gusta lo que ves entonces terminemos todo de una vez- dijo casi gritando

Liz se quedó de piedra, de verdad su marido estaba cambiando de manera alarmante y no reconocía para nada a aquella persona que tenía enfrente, tenía ganas de llorar y gritar pero se contuvo lo más que pudo no quería seguir discutiendo y sin decir una palabra se fue hacia la invitación que había estado utilizando en los últimos días. Cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos y no pudo resistirlo más, las palabras de James eran categóricas estaba dispuesto a tirar por la borda todos sus años de matrimonio por una testarudez. Como pudo se puso su pijama y se acostó aun sumida en llanto, tenía mucho que pensar, si esa era la decisión de su esposo tenía que asumirlo, porque por mucho que le doliera su hija era lo más importante y aunque quería ayudarlo y acompañarlo porque aun lo amaba más que a su vida, no podía obligarlo a continuar con ella si él ya no quería.

James se quedó parado donde había discutido con su esposa, nunca en todos esos años maravillosos de matrimonio había discutido de esa manera con ella, ni siquiera cuando eran unos adolescentes. No sabía que lo había impulsado a mandar todo al traste, quería disculparse con ella ahora y por ello se fue hacia la habitación de invitados, la escucho llorar a través de la puerta y se sintió peor, luego de un rato de indecisión su orgullo pudo más y no entro a arreglar las cosas con su mujer, en cambio tomo su teléfono y marco el número de alguien que según él si lo entendía. Se encerró en su despacho y hablo con Susana, quien como era de esperarse recibió de maravilla la llamada, quedaron de reunirse en un local a beber un trago.

Gracias por venir- decía James- disculpa si te molesto pero…

Jamás serás una molestia para mi James- dijo Susana recargándose en la barra

He tenido una discusión terrible con Liz-

A ver pero cuéntame- dijo Susana fingiendo estar muy comprometida pero en el fondo no le importaba menos la historia de James.

Ay querido- le dijo tomando su brazo- sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, por favor siéntete en la libertad de llamarme y yo te acompañare

De verdad muchas gracias Susana- dijo él con un agradecimiento genuino

Si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento y conversar con mayor tranquilidad- no quiso perder más tiempo y le soltó la invitación

Por ahora ya te he molestado bastante- dijo James mirando su reloj- mañana debo trabajar de todas formas, gracias

Queda en pie la oferta- le dijo ella insinuante

James sabía a lo que se refería Susana y aunque era una mujer hermosa, no cabía duda, no sabía si sería capaz de engañar a su esposa, no podía llegar a tanto, declino nuevamente su ofrecimiento y se fue a su casa. Al llegar volvió a pasar por la habitación donde se encontraba Liz, la extrañaba a rabiar toda esta situación lo llenaba de dolor pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

El día miércoles Candy estaba más que emocionada por fin se darían los resultados de su tan anhelado examen, tenía que ir directamente a su colegio para poder verlos, los publicarían a más tardar a mediodía.

Comprendo que estés nerviosa, mi bella- le decía Terry después del desayuno- yo iré contigo

Gracias mi amor, si estoy ansiosa- ambos se besaron, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de casa de los abuelos de Candy

Aló-

Candy, hija-

Mamá-

¿Vas a venir a ver los resultados?-

Claro estoy de salida de hecho-

Qué bueno yo te acompañaré, ¿te parece?- Candy miró a Terry y decidió advertirle a su madre que estará con él también

Mama, tengo que contarte que Terry ha venido a verme y ahora está aquí conmigo-

No te puedo creer, me alegro mucho por ustedes entonces ¿él vendrá también?-

Claro que sí- contesto Candy pero una duda la hizo preguntar- mi padre ¿no irá cierto?

Ayer le dije pero no- la voz de Liz se apagó de pronto y Candy intuyó que algo muy malo estaba pasando-

Mama no quiero que ustedes tengan problemas por mi culpa- dijo ella preocupada

No te angusties por eso hija, tú piensa en tus resultados solamente, nos vemos allá- dijo rápidamente Liz y cortó el teléfono

Candy se quedó pensativa ante el comportamiento de su madre y quiso transmitirle a Terry su sentir.

Tengo miedo de que mis padres se peleen por mi culpa-

Mi amor, ya tranquila los problemas de ellos tendrán que solucionarlos entre ellos, vamos arriba esa sonrisa, hoy será un día maravilloso porque tus resultados serán el reflejo de lo genial que eres- Terry beso su frente y ella solo se dejó querer en ese momento, ya habría espacio para pensar en el caos que tenían sus padres. Ambos salieron de la hacienda en dirección al colegio de Candy.

En la oficina James estaba dubitativo, quería ir a acompañar a su hija a la entrega de los resultados pero de todas formas la pelea con Liz lo había dejado mal, tenía que de alguna manera solucionar o reparar en parte el daño que había causado con sus palabras. Evaluó sus compromisos para la mañana y se dispuso a ver si podía hacer el espacio para poder acompañar a Candy, quizás eso podría de alguna manera sopesar la discusión con Liz y todo el lío que se había armado.

Llegaron justo a mediodía al lugar, avanzaron tomados de la mano hasta el gran mural donde estaban los resultados, antes de que Candy pudiera revisar su nombre llego Liz detrás de ellos, su madre la abrazó con fuerza para brindarle todo su amor en esos momentos, luego abrazo y saludo a Terry también. Habían llegado incluso las amigas de Candy quienes estaban con sus respectivos novios, todos se saludaron y se desearon éxito para los resultados.

Bien finalmente el momento había llegado con manos temblorosas comenzó a leer desde más abajo hacia arriba, pero no lograba ver su nombre, de repente lo encontró allí estaba y lo leyó en voz alta

_**Candice Rose White puntaje 98%**_

Wow! Mi bella, felicidades- Terry la tomo en brazos y la hizo dar una vuelta, Candy solo se apoyó en su hombro mientras las lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por su rostro.

Gracias, mi amor- le dijo dándole un beso breve

Mi niña, eres la mejor- dijo Liz abrazándola también- te amo tanto

Yo también mamá-

Saludo también a sus amigas quienes también sacaron buenos resultados

Te felicito hija- la voz de James era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados

¡Papa!- dijo Candy alarmada y asombrada

Bueno chicas aquí otro capi, saludos especiales a todas las que dejaron reviews por el anterior y espero sus comentarios para este. Un beso gigante y se viene el año nuevo! Felicidades a todas! :D Valerae


	26. Chapter 26

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO VEINTICINCO

¡Papa!-

Veo que se reúne la familia- dijo con desprecio- han decidido dejarme de lado en este momento para compartir con este.

¿De que estas hablando?- le dijo Liz rápidamente- tu eres bienvenido pero te has aislado solo, no has querido entrar en razón y estás arruinándolo todo con tu terquedad.

La mirada que le dirigió James a su esposa hizo que la sangre se helara, era intensa y cargada de malos sentimientos, Candy estaba impresionada al igual que Terry de la magnitud de los problemas que tenían sus padres, era increíble como una breve conversación podía denotar lo que estaba sucediendo, el ambiente se podía cortar con el filo de un cuchillo y por un momento Candy sufrió, porque se echó la culpa de lo que estaba pasando y no soportó pensar que por su felicidad sus padres iban a terminar separados.

He venido a saludar a mi hija- dijo James- pero nunca pensé encontrar a este tipo acá, dime ¿Cómo te sentirás cuando arruine su vida y tú serás él único responsable?- dijo mirando a Terry cargado de odio

Terry lo miro y lo único que sintió además de ira fue compasión por que ya nada que su antiguo amigo pudiese decirle lo iba a separar de la persona que más amaba.

Mientras la tenga a mi lado, todo estará bien- contesto escuetamente

Eres un maldito, ni siquiera esto pudiste hacer bien, ya tienes que haber alimentado tu ego revolcándote con una menor que tú, ahora ¡déjala en paz!- vociferó James con rabia hacia Terry

El aludido no soporto más, todos estaban sorprendidos por la manera en que el padre de Candy se refería a su relación, trató de abalanzarse hacia James pero fue detenido en el acto por su novia.

No, por favor, mi amor no lo hagas- suplicó Candy- no quiero verme envuelta en un escándalo acá frente a mis compañeros.

Terry miró a su mujer y sintió ganas de matar en serio a su testarudo suegro, además de todo el sufrimiento que ella había pasado en los últimos días tenía que venir a arruinar su momento. Toco su mejilla para apartar la lagrima que rebeldemente se había escapado de sus ojos.

No hare nada, por ti no haré nada- en un susurro le dijo para luego dirigirse al hombre- pero créeme que ganas no me faltan por haberle faltado así el respeto a una mujer maravillosa.

Liz se acercó a James y le dijo- Vámonos, ya no tienes nada que hacer acá

Yo no me muevo, mientras este idiota no se vaya y yo pueda hablar con mi hija en paz- dijo buscando con la mirada a Candy

Esta lo miro fijamente y le dijo- Papá si aún sientes algo de amor por mí, te pido por favor que te vayas, yo no puedo soportar esto- dijo sollozando lo más despacio que podía- no puedo- dijo finalmente quebrándose en frente de su progenitor.

James se quedó de piedra al ver en el rostro el grado de tristeza de su hija, sin emitir palabra vio como Terry tomaba de la mano a Candy y se iban del lugar, detrás de ellos iba Liz quien al pasar por al lado de James le dijo

Mi hija se quedará donde mis padres hasta que empiecen las clases en la universidad, no quiero que interfieras más en su vida y con aquel puntaje va a postular a aquello que tu planeas arrebatarle pero te lo advierto tú lo haces y olvídate que alguna vez tuviste familia- las palabras de Liz tenían el tono de sentencia en todo lo que decía ahora se hallaba en una encrucijada perderlo todo eran palabras mayores pero aún tenía la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo el tiempo le daría la razón.

De regreso a la hacienda de sus abuelos Candy y Terry fueron acompañados por Liz quien venía en la parte posterior del auto disimulando las lágrimas, su hija la observo con detenimiento y también derramo su llanto al pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Terry solo se limitó a tomar con fuerza la mano de su novia para darle valor. Al llegar María y George pudieron notar que había ocurrido algo malo, ellos tenían preparada una pequeña celebración en honor a Candy pero la mirada triste de ambas mujeres abortó cualquier tipo de festejo.

Nana, no era necesario todo esto- dijo Candy emocionada al ver la decoración que tenía su abuela y el pastel que le había preparado-

Claro que sí, mi niña- respondió la anciana y tomando la mano de su hija- no importa que haya pasado de todas maneras disfrutemos porque estoy segura que traen buenas noticias

Candy sonrió- He sacado 98% en el examen

Ambos abuelos gritaron de alegría y se acercaron a saludar a Candy dedicándole toda clase de halagos.

Pero llegó James a empañar la fiesta- dijo Liz con expresión sombría-

No me digas que el muchacho hizo un escándalo, sería capaz en un momento tan importante para su hija- replicó George

Estuvo a punto- intervino Terry- pero Candy de todas maneras no lo dejo

No puedo creer que este tan ciego- dijo María- él siempre ha sido una persona tan apacible y empática.

Bueno se ha vuelto loco, de eso estoy segura- dijo Liz

Vamos hija, arriba el ánimo- le dijo María- no quiero ver caras tristes Candy no se lo merece, traeré Champagne tenemos que celebrar la inteligencia de mi nieta.

Todos asintieron y sonrieron ante las palabras de la abuela de Candy, Terry tomo la mano de su amada y la beso con infinita ternura, al oído le dijo

Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te amo-

Gracias- dijo Candy sintiendo el contacto de sus tibios contra su oreja, cosa que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza- yo también te amo

Ambos se separaron solo para mirarse con profundo amor y dedicarse un cariñoso beso

Ya y también vamos a celebrar por los tortolos- añadió María- que no paran de demostrarse cuanto se quieren

Todos en la sala se rieron a carcajadas de ellos mientras Candy se sonrojaba y Terry la miraba embelesado, agradeciendo que tuvieran gente maravillosa de su parte.

Por otro lado James estaba desesperado, su terquedad no tenía límites, quería acabar con todo y con todos, llegó hasta su casa no quiso volver a la oficina no tenía ánimos para atender a nadie en esos momentos. Entró dando un fuerte portazo y se fue directo al bar se sirvió un trago tras otro, quería ahogar en alcohol todo sus pensamientos y a quien quería engañar su remordimiento, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, su conciencia se lo dictaba a cada instante, ver reflejado en el rostro de su hija las consecuencias de su idiotez era algo que jamás iba a poder borrar de su mente. Sin embargo y a pesar de tener un atisbo de cordura no podía dar su brazo a torcer, era tal su orgullo que no era capaz de reconocer que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, por lo menos a viva voz. Ya había llegado muy lejos y no iba a retirarse a mitad porque ahora había hablado su ángel bueno.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio y no era capaz de distinguir cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí, lo único que sabía era que ya estaba anocheciendo, ya no estaba borracho sino más bien intoxicado, apenas se podía poner en pie y que decir de articular palabras, con mucha dificultad se tambaleo hasta su dormitorio pero antes de entrar sintió que abrían la puerta.

¿James?- preguntó Liz asombrada de verlo en ese estado

y… tu.. no .. estás… celeb-ran-do- le dijo con dificultad

Por Dios Hombre ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Liz no podía creer lo que tenía en frente, se acercó para ayudarlo a pararse, ya que él había trastabillado y sin más cayó en el suelo

n-o, no… qui-ero tuuu ayuu-da- dijo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en torrentes por los ojos de Liz, aquel vestigio de hombre era el padre de su hija, el hombre que amaba, su marido y no podía soportar ver como se estaba convirtiendo en un ser despreciable, intentó nuevamente acercarse pero otra vez a pocas penas James logró reprimir su contacto. Con todo el dolor de su alma lo dejo ahí donde estaba y trato de obviar lo que había dejado atrás, entró en la habitación de huéspedes, dejo la puerta entre abierta para poder estar al pendiente de él, no podía por más que quisiera, olvidarlo del todo.

Esto tenía que terminar, ella no podía seguir soportando la actitud destructiva y testaruda de su marido, mañana mismo hablaría con él.

Mientras en la hacienda de los abuelos de Candy ya todos se habían ido a acostar y Terry nuevamente acepto la invitación para quedarse un día más ahí, estaba tendido en la cama mirando fijamente el techo del lugar y recordando lo que había ocurrido, él también estaba preocupado por todo, la situación en la que los estaba sumergiendo James era demasiado insostenible y al igual que los otros protagonistas, él no podía hacerse el desentendido aquel hombre había sido su mejor amigo y por si fuera poco el padre de la mujer que amaba, claro que todo esto lo afectaba, sobre todo ver como sufría Candy, se detuvo al pensar en ella haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, incluso hacer las paces con James si fuese necesario. Cerró los ojos e inhaló acompasadamente, de un momento a otro sintió que había un peso extra en la cama, al abrir los zafiros se encontró de frente con las esmeraldas de Candy.

Mi amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sentándose en el respaldo

No quiero dormir sola hoy- dijo con tristeza- te necesito, por favor

Pero, tus abuelos Candy-

Terry, te prometo que me iré temprano en la mañana, pero por favor- dudo por un instante y a pesar de que suponía una gran tentación dormir con ella, juró que bajo ningún motivo faltaría el respeto de los abuelos de ella de esa manera asi que se limitó a acercarla a su pecho y acomodarla a su lado para luego depositar un largo y húmedo beso en sus labios

Claro que puedes, mi bella yo también te necesito- le dijo en un susurro

Ella se apretó fuertemente a su pecho, mientras él los tapaba a ambos con las cobijas y apagaba la luz de la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama.

Buenas noches, mi amor- le dijo Candy

Buenas noches, descansa mi vida que mientras estemos juntos podremos vencerlo todo-

Candy esbozó una sonrisa y se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de Terry.

Al día siguiente Liz se había levantado temprano y primero miró a su dormitorio para ver si James estaba ahí pero como era de esperarse la cama estaba hecha, llegó donde lo había dejado la noche anterior pero tampoco se hallaba en ese lugar, siguió caminando

Acá estoy- dijo James sentado en el sofá de la sala, Liz dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente, el rostro de su marido era de total desolación como el de un hombre que había perdido el rumbo, se acercó en silencio y se sentó frente a él.

James, yo- las palabras querían salir de su boca pero sabía que aquello que iba a pronunciar sería lo más difícil de su vida, su esposo solo se limitó a observarla- no puedo seguir con esto, la situación no da para más, tu no cambiarás de opinión por más que quisiera que lo hicieras- con cada palabra se iba quebrando más y más- no puedo ver cómo te destruyes porque no quieres admitir que tu hija se ha enamorado, independiente de quien sea, por favor no me hagas hacer esto- trato con todas sus fuerzas de luchar con la decisión que estaba tomando- dime que aun podemos salvar la situación, dime que volverás a ser el hombre comprensivo y cariñoso del cual yo me enamore.

Él solo se quedó mirándola incapaz de articular palabra más que todo porque quería tomarla en sus brazos y prometerle que sí, que cambiaría de parecer y volverían a ser los de siempre, pero era tanto el alcance que tenía su orgullo que no le permitió hacer lo que su corazón quería.

Elizabeth, si tú deseas tirar por la borda todos los años juntos que tenemos, está bien, hoy mismo recojo mis cosas-

¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ¿tú crees que esto es muy sencillo?- empezó Liz alterándose- Eres tú el que no quieres entrar en razón y además de todo comienzas a actuar así- le dijo levantando sus brazos- mírate

Por eso mujer- espetó James levantándose- no tendrás que verme más, me largo de aquí- gritó antes de salir de la sala dejando a Liz sentada y empapada en llanto.

A los pocos minutos volvió a aparecer ya con sus maletas entre los dedos.

No pretendo que me entiendas- le dijo en expresión sombría- quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te amo- Liz creyó sentir que se aclaraba la garganta al admitirlo- pero jamás aceptaré locuras- no espero respuesta por parte de ella y salió lo más rápido posible de aquella casa que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo, aquella era un triunfo que él había logrado para su esposa, para que su vida juntos fuese lo mejor posible y ahora quedaba solo Liz sumida en la más absoluta tristeza.

Yo también te amo- dijo casi en un susurro cuando sintió el golpe en la puerta.

Al día siguiente Terry quien ya se había quedado por dos días en la casa de los abuelos decidió salir con Candy para distraerse un poco más, fueron a la ciudad, pasearon un rato y habían incluso estado un momento en su mirador, aquel lugar que había sido testigo del inicio de su romance y donde podían dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Durante la tarde Candy se dirigió a casa de sus padres para hablar con su mama, quería saber cómo estaba, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando noto que su padre se había marchado el día anterior.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- reprochaba Candy a su madre- Ayer, hablaste conmigo por teléfono.

Liz tenía los ojos hinchados y el semblante propio de quien ha perdido un pedazo de su alma- Hija, son problemas nuestros y la verdad es que es lo mejor que podría haber pasado

Pero mama- trató de contrarrestar Candy

Te pido por favor que no te preocupes, las cosas son así y bueno solo el tiempo dirá que va a suceder, a veces se necesita espacio para pensar y meditar en estos casos-

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba ver a su mama en ese estado, todo lo que estaba sucediendo la hacía sentir extremadamente culpable y a pesar de lo que todos le decían no podía dejar de sentirlo.

Decidió quedarse ahí a pasar la noche, quería acompañar a su madre, llamó a Terry y él le dijo que se quedaría en su departamento y que mañana podrían verse, estar con la persona que amaba y sentirse amada por él era lo que la llenaba de fuerzas para continuar.

Ha sido todo muy triste- comentaba por teléfono- nunca he visto a mi madre tan descompuesta

Es un matrimonio lo que está en juego- respondía Terry por el otro lado- es complicado, ellos se aman con toda la alma no es necesario ser adivino para verlo pero no puedo entender la terquedad de James

Ni siquiera sé dónde está- continuo Candy angustiada – ni como está

Terry se preocupó de igual forma por James- te prometo mi bella que preguntaré entre nuestros amigos en común si alguien sabe algo

Te lo agradecería mucho- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa que traspasaba la línea telefónica

¿Has decidido que harás en relación a la beca?-

Sí, postularé de todas formas, no importa lo que suceda quiero hacerlo-

Bien, ¿mañana mandarás la solicitud?-

Si, en una semana más darán los resultados- decía entre animada pero a la vez desconfiada sabía lo que se traía entre manos su padre

La fe es lo último que se pierde mi bella-

Sí, pero de todas formas me da pena-

Desearía estar contigo para besar cada una de tus preocupaciones-

Candy se sonrojo ante el comentario- A mí también me gustaría mucho

Tenía pensado darle una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, que era la próxima semana no le diría nada pero sabía que ese día se juntarían a comer, ella tenía preparado algo para impresionarlo más tarde en su departamento.

¿Mañana nos veremos?- preguntó Terry

Claro, ¿puedes?-

Sí, aun no me establezco del todo por mi cuenta asi que estoy tomándome este tiempo libre como las vacaciones que nunca he tenido- río Terry

Muy bien, hasta mañana entonces-

Hasta mañana, mi amor, sueña conmigo-

Tu igual, te amo-

También te amo-

La semana siguió su curso y Candy realizó la postulación para su beca sin ningún problema, ahora solo quedaba esperar. No tuvo durante los próximos días noticias de su padre, no se había presentado a la oficina y Terry no tuvo mayor suerte en encontrarlo, solo deseaba que no le hubiese ocurrido algo malo.

A comienzos de la semana llegó el día del cumpleaños de Terry, Candy quien se había trasladado de vuelta a su casa, estaba más que emocionada, le había comprado su regalo y ya contaba las horas para poder mostrarle la sorpresa que tenía preparada.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Terry llegó a buscarla apenas se vieron ella corrió a abrazarlo y darle un beso con infinito amor para saludarlo.

Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- le dijo rozando sus labios con los de él

Gracias, mi bella, quiero estar de cumpleaños todos los días ante este recibimiento- dijo tomándola en brazos y apretándola con más fuerza

Se separaron lentamente y luego de conversar un poco con Liz se dirigieron a un restaurant que era sumamente elegante, ambos se habían vestido para la ocasión, él no podía apartar sus ojos al verla con aquel vestido negro con escote en v que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus senos y que era lo bastante ceñido para identificar todas sus curvas.

Terry no se quedaba atrás se veía glorioso con su pelo peinado para atrás y aquel traje negro con corbata plateada que la daba un aire enigmático, increíblemente sexy y maduro.

Entraron al restaurant y ordenaron, chocaron sus copas y se miraban cada uno embelesado en los ojos del otro.

Tengo algo que pasarte- dijo Candy sin esperar más, saco de su bolso la caja que contenía el regalo de Terry-

Muchas gracias, mi amor- dijo él recibiéndolo, al abrirlo quedó maravillado con el objeto, era un reloj que se notaba le había costado algo de dinero pero lo más hermoso era la inscripción

_**Siempre seré tu bella, te amo**_

Candy, no deberías haberte molestado tanto – dijo visiblemente emocionado

No es nada, y si te preguntas por el valor económico, bueno digamos que soy buena para ahorrar y que todas aquellas mesadas están bien invertidas- dijo riendo

Terry se levantó de su asiento y fue a su lado, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso lentamente, mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla.

Gracias- volvió a repetir ahora uniendo su frente con la de ella-

De nada- respondió- luego te daré tu otro regalo- dijo coquetonamente

Terry se sorprendió por la manera en que hablaba su bella pero de todas formas él también esperaba aquel momento, osadamente se acercó a su oído y le dijo

Lo esperare con ansias- mientras con suma delicadeza mordió el lóbulo de su oreja

Con solo aquel toque, Candy pensó que iba a desfallecer, no supo que contestar más que asentir y mirar como él le dedicaba una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas y se devolvía a su asiento.

La cena prosiguió tranquila, ambos disfrutaban de un momento romántico y único, se sentían plenos. Sin embargo, cuando ya iban por el postre a Candy le pareció ver a su padre entre los comensales, compartió su inquietud con Terry y ambos se quedaron mirando a ver si aparecía alguien con las características de James.

Luego de mirar un rato, lo divisaron sentado en la barra del lugar con una copa en la mano, sin embargo el rostro de Candy palideció completamente al ver con quien se hallaba, a pesar de encontrarse de perfil, era evidente de quien se trataba.

Susana sostenía su copa y movía su larga cabellera mientras conversaba con el padre de Candy.

Ninguno de los dos podía dar crédito a lo que veían sobre todo cuando ella puso su mano en la pierna de James y se iban acercando peligrosamente para besarse. Candy no aguanto más la situación y de un salto se levanto para detener lo que estaba pasando. Llegó en cuestión de segundo al lado de los dos.

¿Qué crees que haces con mi padre?- le dijo Candy a Susana

A ver, pero vaya no sabía que tendríamos el placer de tu presencia- dijo ella mientras James estaba atónito viendo a su hija enfrentando a Susana

Te he hecho una pregunta- respondió Candy con furia en sus ojos

No contestaré tu pregunta mocosa engreída- dijo Susana con desprecio

No te permito que le hables así- intervino Terry-

A no pero si es el yerno del año- dijo con sorna la mujer- se junta la familia o no querido James- dijo melosamente y tocando la mejilla del padre de Candy

Candy, hija- James – esto no es lo que tú crees- apartando la mano de Susana de su rostro

Sabes que papa, no puedo creer lo que veo de verdad, ¿tú con esta tipa?-

No es así- trato de defenderse

No me mientas, acabo de verlos si no hubiese llegado te besa aquí mismo-

James sentía que la culpa ahora le carcomía la consciencia siendo él tan correcto y queriendo prevenir que su hija cometiera un error, no se daba cuenta de que él estaba cayendo en uno propio

Déjame explicarte- rogo James

Nada, me das pena, me has hecho sentir pésimo por amar a Terry y mírate-

Pero Candy- tomo su brazo para que le diera la oportunidad de hablar pero no fue posible ella se soltó de su amarre y salió a toda velocidad del restaurant

James salió detrás de ella y Terry quiso hacer lo mismo, pero antes de detuvo a centímetros de Susana

Si tuviste algo que ver con todo lo que ha sucedido, lo vas a pagar caro Susana Green-

No me amenaces- le dijo Susana con cólera

No es amenaza, lo haré- le contestó él recordando sus propias palabras

Sin esperar más salió del restaurant pero justo en ese momento pudo divisar como Candy peleaba con su padre a un lado de la calle, y todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundos, ella se soltó del brazo de James y salió corriendo para cruzar sin notar que venía un vehículo en el camino.

Solo sintió el silencio al verla chocar contra el metal y como su cuerpo inerte cayo al pavimento, un grito desgarrador salió de su interior y solo pudo ver como James estaba de rodillas gritando junto al cuerpo de la muchacha.

Mis estimadas lectoras un abrazo gigante de Año nuevo para todas! Que este año sea increíble en todo sentido! Acá les mando este capi espero sea de su agrado y bueno ya nos queda la nada de esta historia, u.u ajajaja saludos y nos leemos! Valerae!


	27. Chapter 27

TE AMO ¿Y QUE?

CAPITULO VEINTISEIS

¡Caaaaaandyy!-

El grito arrollador que salió de su garganta puso fin el silencio que se había producido al verla siendo atropellada por aquel auto en medio de la calle.

A toda velocidad se acercó a su lado y tomo su mano, sin querer moverla más de la cuenta acaricio sus rizos que se encontraban enmarañados y ensangrentados, a lo lejos veía como James se había levantado y llamaba a emergencias, él solo la miraba y le pedía en silencio que no se fuera de su lado.

En cuestión de minutos llego la ambulancia, solo se admitía a un pasajero junto con el paciente,

¿Quién es familiar de la víctima?-

Yo soy su novio- contesto Terry

Yo soy su padre- se apresuró James

El camillero dio la indicación para que el padre viajara con ella, ante la mirada de desolación de Terry que no quiso perder el tiempo discutiendo con él y se fue rápidamente hasta su vehículo para emprender camino hasta el hospital.

No le importó rebasar cualquier ley de tránsito se fue a la par de la ambulancia y llegó al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar al recinto hospitalario Candy fue llevaba rápidamente a través de los corredores hasta el pabellón, durante todo el camino Terry iba al lado de la camilla tratando de establecer algún tipo de contacto con ella.

Cuando se cerró la puerta del quirófano en sus narices sintió que la vida se le iba y solo atinó a recargarse en aquel lugar, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Dios, por favor no permitas que se vaya- rogaba golpeando sus puños contra la madera.

James por su parte había sido interceptado para poder llenar el formulario e inscribir a la paciente, por lo tanto llegó donde se encontraba Terry a los minutos después de que la ingresaron a la operación de emergencia.

Lo encontró sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos sosteniéndosela como para evitar que se cayese al suelo de la pena que tenía.

Por primera vez la culpa salía a flote y sin saber que decir o hacer se sentó cerca de su ex amigo.

¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó tímidamente, atrás había quedado su careta de implacable

El silencio reino la sala de espera, Terry contenía en su posición toda su ira, lo único que quería era moler a golpes a James, por ser el causante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, por su testarudez, por su deslealtad, de no haber sido por su aventura con esa mujer, Candy no se habría alterado del modo en que lo hizo y no habrían llegado a este lugar.

Levanto la cabeza lentamente, su mirada era totalmente fría y se la dedicó con todo el odio del mundo a su suegro.

Nada, solo la ingresaron- dijo en un susurro- quiero que sepas que te odio como nunca pensé que lo haría- dijo descargando un poco de su ira.

James cerró los ojos y luego aparto la vista- no te culpo- admitió- he sido un tonto

Quiero matarte- respondió Terry- pero aquel ángel me lo impide

Ya habrá tiempo para conversar- dijo James

No me interesa lo que digas- respondió con furia Terry- supongo que Liz aún no sabe nada, claro y tu novia tampoco

Susana no es mi novia- dijo James tajante- no somos nada

Fue ella ¿cierto?- cuestionó- ella te dijo lo que pasaba entre Candy y yo

James solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego añadir- Vino un día a mi oficina con fotos y grabaciones de ustedes, los había estado espiando hace un rato

¡Maldita perra!- espetó Terry levantándose violentamente y tomándose el pelo con ambas manos- No se quedara así, cuando todo esto pase sabrá de mí.

James se sentía fatal con todo lo que había ocasionado y lo que era peor ahora tendría que ser él quien le contara a Liz lo que había pasado con Candy, con manos temblorosas discó el teléfono en su celular, había estado por llamarla en innumerables ocasiones durante esa semana separados pero no había tenido el valor para hacerlo.

¿Aló? ¿James?- la voz de Liz denotaba felicidad, incluso esperanza, como si hubiese esperado con ansias aquella llamada y él solo la había realizado para decirle las malas noticias.

Liz- las palabras salieron como un susurro de su boca, no sabía cómo continuar

James, me alegra mucho saber que estas bien- dijo ella claramente emocionada- Porque lo estas ¿verdad?

James tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar- Liz… ha sucedido algo- el silencio invadió la línea telefónica- es sobre Candy

¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Qué le has hecho?- Oh por Dios, pensó James sin ni siquiera contarle que paso ya que me culpa no quiero ni imaginar que sucederá cuando se entere de la verdad, la habré perdido para siempre.

Candy… ha tenido un accidente-

¿Qué le ha sucedido?- pregunto con horror Liz

La ha arrollado un coche…- sin más lo dijo

¡Noooooooo!- el grito ensordecedor de Liz le reventó el alma- ¿Donde esta?, llévame con ella te lo pido, mi niña- El llanto de Liz era incontrolable.

Espérame en casa, iré a buscarte-

James, dime por favor que está viva-

Está en pabellón, pero iré a buscarte por favor espérame lista-

Bien- sin más sintió como colgaba el teléfono

Salió a toda velocidad del hospital y fue a buscar a Liz, ella lo esperaba lista y se devolvieron a emergencias, en el camino ella hacía mil preguntas pero él solo contestaba con escuetos sí, no o me encontré con ella por casualidad, sabía que en algún momento tendría que conversar con ella con la verdad pero ahora no era el momento la vida de Candy estaba en peligro y debían preocuparse por ella primero.

Al llegar Liz vio a Terry sentado enfrente del pabellón con la cabeza gacha

Terry- dijo apenas lo vio

Liz- él se paró y ella se acercó para fundirse en un intenso abrazo, James miraba la escena y pensaba que su esposa no lo había abrazado en ningún momento, era verdad él no se merecía nada por parte de su familia.

¿Has tenido noticias?- preguntó Liz a Terry con la cara bañada en llanto

No, gente sale y entra, he tratado de hablar con alguien pero nadie dice nada- contesto desesperado Terry, su pelo estaba revuelto, la corbata estaba junto al saco en la silla y su camisa estaba un poco abierta, se había sentido ahogado toda la situación lo tenía así.

¿Pero que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Liz angustiada

James y Terry compartieron miradas cómplices, el padre de Candy sabía que debía hablar con su esposa sobre lo ocurrido pero no encontraba apropiado hacerlo en ese momento, su ex amigo conociéndolo tan bien pudo notar lo que estaba tratando de trasmitirle con su mirada y la desvió dejándolo para que él contestara la pregunta.

Nos encontramos en el restaurant donde ella estaba con… Terry y bueno hubo una discusión, ella se enfadó y salió corriendo, todo fue muy rápido- James se fue quebrando de a poco- solo vi que el auto la alcanzo y la arrojo al piso- bajo los brazos en señal de derrota- perdóname no pude hacer nada más.

Liz sabía que algo había sucedido para que Candy actuara de esa manera, no podía ser que por un impulso haya salido corriendo como desquiciada y haya cruzado la calle sin tomar en cuenta ninguna medida de seguridad, pero no quería ahondar en eso ahora, no era el momento su hija estaba en aquel pabellón batiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, vio a su esposo, la expresión de culpa en su rostro lo delataba y pensó que ya tendrían la oportunidad de aclarar todo. Se acercó y paso su mano por su mejilla, independiente de lo que haya pasado ella y él tenían a su pedazo de cielo en aquel lugar y debían mantenerse unidos para darle fuerzas a ella.

James se estremeció ante el contacto de Liz, todavía la amaba con todo su ser, tomo su mano y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose nuevamente como un idiota por todo lo que había sucedido.

En aquel momento salió un doctor del pabellón y Terry se acercó rápidamente para escuchar que tenía que decir, ambos padres también lo miraron con la misma preocupación.

Hemos logrado establecerla, la verdad sufrió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y el pronóstico es estable dentro de su gravedad, las próximas veinticuatro horas son vitales-

Dígame doctor- suplicó Liz- mi niña, ¿se va a salvar?

Su situación es de gravedad, solo depende de su evolución-

¿No puede decir nada más?- respondió con furia Terry- Solo esperar, esperar. Haga algo que para eso estudio tanto ¿no?

Lo siento señor, por ahora es lo que se puede hacer, la trasladaremos a una sala-

Queremos verla- respondió rápidamente Liz

Pueden entrar de a uno y solo un momento-

Terry apretó la mandíbula odiaba todo esto.

Claro que si doctor, gracias- respondió James conmocionado.

El profesional se retiró dejándolos a todos sumidos en un mar de preocupación, Terry se volvió a sentar y Liz hizo lo mismo a su lado, ambos se tomaron las manos para darse fuerza, los dos sufrían porque amaban a Candy con todo el corazón.

Justo en ese momento James siente que suena su teléfono, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver de quien se trataba, Terry levanto la vista y se dio cuenta al instante quien era, se acercó a él y le dijo

Si quieres hacer las cosas bien, síguele el juego yo reuniré las pruebas necesarias y haré que se pudra en la cárcel por haber invadido mi privacidad y la de Candy-

James solo asintió, tenía que empezar a cambiar o arreglar lo que había ocasionado, se alejó para devolverle el llamado a Susana.

Aló, James- contesto por la otra línea

Hola, ¿Qué quieres Susana?-

Nada, solo saber si ya todo estaba bien- la verdad es que ella temía que James le hubiese contado toda la verdad a Terry que por el teatro que había hecho su hija, a él se le ablandara el corazón y decidiera revelar toda la verdad.

Candy esta grave y tú sabes que todo es culpa de ese tipo- dijo James tratando de disimular y lanzándole una frase para seguirle el juego

Susana respiro aliviada, lo había conseguido, él seguía odiando a Terry- Siempre te dije, algo malo le pasaría a tu hija si él seguía juntándose con ella.

Claro, siempre tuviste razón- dijo James conteniendo las ganas de decirle improperios

Bueno querido, te dejo, espero que todo esté bien, si quieres nos podemos juntar- dijo casi sin ganas, pero James lo tomo como la oportunidad perfecta para desenmascararla.

Claro, yo te digo luego, adiós- no soportaba escucharla un segundo más y colgó escuchando el escueto adiós que le dedico.

Que equivocado había estado, cuanto se había empeñado en separar a Candy de Terry que no se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo tratos con el mismo diablo.

Cuando volvió a la sala, solo se encontraba Terry.

Han trasladado a Candy a una habitación, Liz esta con ella y yo me he quedado a esperar para que puedas ir-

James veía al hombre que tenía enfrente, ya no podía más con la culpa, como pudo haberlo juzgado tanto, fue un necio, un ciego, quería disculparse pero Terry no le dio la posibilidad, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta donde estaba la habitación de Candy, cuando llegaron allí le dijo

Puedes pasar a verla primero, de todas maneras eres su padre-

James se encogió ante el gesto de grandeza de su ex amigo- No me lo merezco, entra tu primero.

Quiero esperar un poco, no será fácil verla en esas condiciones- dijo Terry con total sinceridad y con una voz temblorosa

James solo asintió, en ese momento salía Liz llorando a mares de la habitación.

James- dijo abrazándolo, no pudo emitir más palabras porque se aferró a su pecho para descargar su llanto con mucha fuerza.

Tranquila Liz- trato de consolarla James- entrare ahora un momento a verla.

Claro- le dijo

James le pidió a Terry que cuidara a Liz mientras tanto y entro a la habitación, solo se escuchaba el ruido del electrocardiógrafo, Candy se hallaba rodeada de maquinaria, se acercó para poder mirarla mejor y su corazón se encogió al verla, parecía un ángel caído, se veía hermosa a pesar de todo. Sus labios tenían un tenue color rosado, estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenía varios raspados en la frente.

Se acercó lo más que pudo y toco su mano mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro, temblando acaricio su frente para depositar un beso, fue en ese momento que ya no lo pudo contener mas

Perdóname, mi niña, perdóname por todo- dijo entre sollozos poniendo su cabeza al lado de la de Candy.

Tomo una silla que estaba cerca y se quedó al lado de ella,

Quiero que sepas que no fue con mala intención, estaba ciego- prosiguió con su monologo- tu eres mi niña, siempre serás mi bebe, no pude admitir que te has convertido en una mujer y que un hombre se enamorara de ti y tu de él.

Recuerdo cuando eras pequeña, te subiste a un árbol en casa de tus abuelos- secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos- me asuste a morir cuando estabas arriba y te pedí que bajaras, tu por supuesto no me hiciste caso- sonrío al recordar lo testaruda que siempre fue- me dijiste

"Papi, ven tu por mí, tengo miedo", hace muchos años que no hacía eso pero por ti era capaz de todo, subí y me senté a tu lado, tú me abrazaste y me dijiste

"Gracias papi, eres mi héroe" y yo te dije ahora soy tu héroe pero cuando seas grande tendrás una fila de chicos queriendo salvarte por lo hermosa que eres, me miraste en interrogante y me abrazaste de nuevo para decirme que "tú serás el único papi, mi único héroe".

Supongo que para un padre es complicado ver crecer a su hija y darse cuenta que ese momento ha llegado, lo siento Candy, no habrá un día en que no haga lo imposible por rectificar mi error, ahora por favor despierta, todos anhelamos tus ojos y queremos vernos reflejados en ellos- amargas lágrimas mojaban su rostro al sentir que su hija podía estar perdiendo la batalla.

Acarició su frente nuevamente y le dio un beso en la frente, sin decir más salió de la habitación y se encontró con Liz afuera.

¿Y Terry?-

Salió a tomar algo de aire, tiene miedo de entrar y no soportar ver a Candy así-

Él solo asintió y ella no perdió la oportunidad para preguntar qué había pasado en el restaurant

Liz, lo que te diré, bueno no es fácil-

Mientras seas sincero, no hay problema-

Nosotros hemos estado muy distanciados por todo esto-

Por la situación que tú provocaste-

Claro, pero por favor déjame hablar-

Está bien-

Yo me sentía muy solo y comencé a salir con alguien que decía escucharme…-

El silencio reino por un instante, luego de un momento ella lo rompió- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que me fuiste infiel?- Liz preguntó con un hilo de voz

No, aunque no lo creas nunca llego a mas solo hablábamos-

¿Quién era? ¿La conozco?- preguntó Liz

Sí, es… Susana-

Su-sa-na- el nombre salió lentamente por los labios de ella- Candy te vio con ella- dijo Liz uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas de inmediato- por eso reacciono así contigo

Sé que cometí muchos errores pero por favor quiero arreglarlo-

Liz no sabía que pensar- no sé quién eres, te has convertido en alguien totalmente diferente yo necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto.

Te lo daré, te lo prometo pero te juro que haré lo que sea con tal de recuperarte-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Terry volvió a acompañarlos, pero a pesar de tener muchas ganas de entrar a ver a Candy no lo hizo y decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Las veinticuatro horas iban pasando a la velocidad de la luz, finalmente Terry había decidido entrar a la habitación, ya no soportaba la idea de estar sin verla.

Respiro profundo y entro en el cuarto donde se encontraba Candy, el sonido de las maquinas que la mantenían viva llenaba el ambiente, todavía no respondía y el tiempo se estaba acabando, se acercó lentamente a su lado y comenzó a tocar su mano que yacía inerte así como el resto de su cuerpo, con suavidad rozo sus nudillos y sus dedos, recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a su rostro y delinear sus facciones, finalmente la beso tiernamente en los labios.

No podía describir lo que sentía en aquel momento, primero que todo se sentía aliviado porque a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba ella, estaba viva, aunque con dificultad estaba ahí. Pero a la vez sentía un pánico terrible de perderla.

Apoyo su frente en su mano mientras las lágrimas le inundaban el rostro.

Candy, vuelve a mi te lo pido- dijo sollozando- mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti, mi bella- paso su brazo a lo largo de su cuerpo para tratar de abrazarla- si tú te vas me llevas contigo, por favor quédate aquí, no me dejes- suplico

Limpio su rostro y trato de componerse- Ahora es que pienso que nunca te he dicho que te amo lo suficiente, porque es verdad amor, te amo más que a cualquier cosa, yo quisiera ocupar tu lugar, no soportaría perder tu sonrisa- dijo mientras tocaba sus labios- perder tu mirada, podría perderlo todo menos verme reflejado en tus ojos- dijo tocándolos

Por favor, muéstrame tus ojos una vez más- volvió a romper en llanto sin importarle nada, pero esta vez mientras él sostenía su mano sintió un leve movimiento, trato de comprobar si era verdad.

Mi amor, dime que me escuchas, por favor- por unos segundos que parecieron eternos espero alguna respuesta más no obtuvo ninguna, desalentado y pensando que quizás ya estaba perdiendo la razón, quiso deshacer el contacto con su mano pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ella presiono débilmente.

Terry sintió que por fin salía el sol en su corazón, ella estaba respondiendo a su toque y si todo seguía igual se recuperaría.

Estaba feliz, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ya no eran de tristeza sino de esperanza y de agradecimiento por no llevarse al amor de su vida. Beso su frente y sintió como de alguna forma respondía, quizás no abriera sus ojos todavía pero en poco tiempo lo iba a hacer.

Gracias Dios mío- dijo besando su rostro- vamos mi bella, lucha por nosotros- le dijo en un susurro cerca de sus labios- te amo-

No sabía que alguien estaba siendo testigo de la escena y no podía sentirse con más cargo de conciencia, había intentado separarlos y ahora que podía ver de frente la magnitud del sentimiento se dio cuenta que debía hacer lo posible para remediar lo que había provocado.

Estimadas lectoras, un saludo muy grande y disculpas por demorarme en subir el capi, de todas formas informarles que este es el penultimo capitulo de la historia, espero de todo corazón que les guste y me dejen su comentario, gracias para todas las que dejaron por el capi anterior saben que las quiero mucho! :D un abrazo y nos leemos.. Valerae! :D


End file.
